


The Undertale of Isaac

by Zodijackal



Series: Isaac and Undertale [1]
Category: The Binding of Isaac (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Because it is litteral hell in the basement, Blood and Gore, Chara changes, Chara is evil jerk demon, Chara wants Frisk to kill but Frisk dun wanna., Flowey Is A Dick, Frisk Has a Bad Time, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, In the basement, Isaac gets to be a happy bab, Isaac takes Frisk's place in this, Just didn't know what to make it., LOTS of Headcannon, Past Child Abuse, Poor Frisk, Pretty much everyone from Isaac is here, Rating will probably change, Undertale people will be added as they appear, first fic on here, nothing new there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 43,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodijackal/pseuds/Zodijackal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, instead of Frisk, a certain bald headed boy fell down? What if he had help from a certain previous royal scientist? </p><p>What if, certain little 'friends' of his helped him through the underground? </p><p>So uh... Head cannon-ey and spoiler-y. First fic on here, so... :/</p><p>Updates will happen...<br/>Sometime during my lifespan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some of the head cannons I will be using:
> 
> Each BoI char is baised on a part of Isaac's personality.
> 
> The basement is a real place that Isaac got stuck in, but in here he manages to escape.
> 
> The chars are voices in his head, though some can manifest themselves outside of the body, but it takes a lot of energy.
> 
> Eden is the keeper of dead souls, and their body is basically a vessel. The various souls inside them can take control of the vessel.
> 
> Dadster!
> 
> Some more may be added later, but this is good for now. Comment if you spot a head cannon I forgot to mention!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How of all started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be said that this was written in the middle of the fanfiction, so if there are any continuity errors, please let me know.

The Basement is not a nice place.

Creatures of unimaginable horror lurk around every corner, waiting to get just a bit of you and your flesh. And they will not stop if they get just a sliver. They want it **all**.

Isaac creped around the corner of The Chest (the final level of the basement), trying his best not to show his fear. He gripped the D6 in his hand and ran into the next room, ready for what awaited him.

ISAAC Vs. ???

???, or Blue Baby to most of his characters, was a version of Isaac who had suffocated to death in a chest. Their skin was a blue color and their eyes, nose, and mouth were sunken into their face. As a boss, they had three stages; one on the ground, one standing up, and one as an angel. The last one was the easiest. As a playable character, he kinda sucked, but he wasn't as bad as The Lost.

He readied himself for battle, not having much confidence. He didn't really get good items this run and would probably die before ??? got to his third stage.

He began to fire his tears, dodging what tears were thrown at him as best he could. 

He died as soon as Blue Baby stood up. His lost soul floated from his limp and useless body, joining the rest of the dead. A note fluttered down onto his body, landing on his chest.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I died..._

A new run was started. This time, they chose to play as Eve. She awoke in the basement, happy that they couldn't feel the heat of flames.

In the first room's treasure room was Eve's Mascara (which shocked her for a second). She took it after a few moments of contemplation and 'applied' it. 

_Eve's Mascara_  
_Shot speed down + DMG up._

Armed with a new asset, she left the room and found a curse room, where she sacrificed one of her hearts to activate the Whore of Babylon.

Her skin turned black as coal and long, twisting horns sprouted out of her head. Her teeth began to extend and poked out of her mouth, forming fangs. Her Dead Bird, which she had lovingly named Adam, fluttered to life and flew out of her head, as a result of the damage.

Her new power fully activated, she left the room, a bit upset that her sacrificed didn't spawn anything, but she knew she could live with it.

The first boss, Larry Jr., was a complete pushover. After defeating him, she grabbed the item that had spawned, Mr. Dolly, and jumped down the trap door.

_Mr. Dolly_  
_Range + Tears up._

On the next floor, which was unfortunately The Cellar, she found Tango Baby, which she also took (albeit, reluctantly) and left, desperate to find the boss.

_Mongo Baby_  
_Mongo Friend_

The boss, Pin, was way too easy and dead before more than 2 minutes had passed. She popped the pill that had spawned and left quickly.

_Caffeine Pill_  
_Speed up!_

°#-3 ;@6 *9:5@8: 5-3 74 &3 59 47: @2@6 '75 -9)$ -34 $92: 285- #9&&6 *)95-3# @:$ ')33\3')9*(#°  
-she may contain the urge to run away but hold her down with soggy clothes and bleezeblocks-

Eve arrived at the chest, well equipped and ready to fight. But something was off the moment she jumped in. 

The room she spawned in, which usually had four golden chest that had random items in them, didn't have them, nor the door for the Mega Satan boss. There were four doors on each wall though, each wide open.

When she walked through the one to the east, nothing happened. There were no enemies in the room, which was pretty much impossible in the chest, and the room seemed to be exactly the same as the last room. She walked north.

Nothing was there. No enemies, no items, no stuff, and no other doors but the one she walked out of.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed in the small room. No one responded or course, and she didn't really know what she was expecting.

Eve wasn't used to being so terrified. The feeling felt new to her in a way. The hairs on her skin prickled up, and she shivered for a reason that wasn't temperature. Breathing out heavily, she turned around and exited. 

She decided to go south this time, and ended up in a room that was shaped like an L, with only three doors, and still nothing. She went through the one that was straight ahead of her.

In that room, there was no enemies, but some rocks were scattered around the room. One of them was a tinted rock, which she blew up and got the Small Rock

_The Sm@ll r9*(_  
_d@m@g3 u0_

It disappeared as soon as she toughed it per usual, but nothing physically happened to her body. She hoped that the damage was still applied, even if it was useless.

She looked around once more, seeing a secret room that she did not open. Getting curious, she went in.

On the ground laid two pills, one white with tan spots and one yellow and white. She hesitantly ate the white one.

**Tellepills!**

She was teleported to the I AM ERROR room, but the man who usually said that was no where to be found. There were three pedestals in the room though. On one was The Mind, another was The Body, and the last was The Soul. She quickly collected all three.

_Th3 m8:$_  
_8 k:o2 a))_

_5-e '9$y_  
_I %e)) al)_

_5-3 #9u)_  
_8 @m @ll_

When she was done, in the center of the room was God Head. She picked it up without a second thought.

_ &9$ -3@$ _  
_ &9$ 53@4# _

Once she had picked it up, it warped her back to the first room of the chest, but this time, all other items had been cleared from her, but The Small Rock, Whore of Babalon, Dead Bird, and the items she had just got. Like normal, Mega Satan's door layer behind her and four chests were in the room. There were three doors per normal too. However, one look at her map revealed that the doors lead to nothing and that this and the Mega Satan room were the only two.

When she opened them, she got Lil' Brim from one and the others just contained coins and keys. She grabbed Lil' Brim.

_Lil' Brimstone_  
_Evil Friend_

With that, the Mega Satan door opened and the normal doors disappeared. She turned around and looked at the golden door. She walked up to it and looked into the inky darkness before disappearing into it herself.

Once inside, she saw the stone ground like normal with the pentagram. She stepped on it, the circle turning red and spinning around. She watched as nothing happened. No Mega Satan, no boss battle, just void.

But now the void was looking at her with two, white pinpricks.

The pinpricks followed her. A white face with two cracks, one on the left eye that went upwards, one on the right eye that went downward to the mouth, and a wide, black grin.

She began to back up, Isaac attempting to take control of the body again. 

He succeeded.

Isaac was soon up against the wall, shivering like a leaf in the wind.

He felt something slick touch his arm. Looking over, he saw a black tentacle, dripping with raw energy, wrapping around his arm. Suddenly, he was tugged into the void.

And just like that, Isaac and his characters no longer existed in that universe.

°23)) #-85 +7#5 23:5 $92: 9"34 5-343. 2-@5 @'975 7:$345@)3 5-9¿°  


It was another Neutral run.

Chara had convinced them (and by convinced, they meant they forced themself into control of the body) to kill Toriel. They could tell Sans wasn't happy about it. They tried to explain that they weren't in control, and he listened, but seemed a bit restless. Maybe it was that he still had some memories of the Genocide Route, and was bit scared of the demon that slaughtered his race being inside of them, or maybe he was thinking about something else.

Either or way, the run continued like normal, until Snowdin Town. 

Chara seemed to have a stronger presence, which made Frisk fight for control more than they already were, while trying to act normal too. It really made conversation difficult, so they avoided all conversations that were avoidable. 

The river person was already there too, surprisingly enough. Though they didn't offer to take them anywhere, they did stare at them, making Frisk feel uncomfortable.

The door to Sans and Papyrus' house was unlocked. When they went in though, it was a black void with a single plank of wood that they had entered onto, with the exit just behind them. The door had changed to a gray door, but it still opened and that was all Frisk cared about for now.

Frisk walked over to where Papyrus should have been waiting, but he wasn't there. Not even the freezing fog was there. Hurriedly, they walked back to the town to see everyone had vanished. They tried the door to every building but the brother's house, none of them opening, but they weren't locked either.

As a last resort, they walked to the brother's door and opened it, stepping inside. 

The place looked normal, but it was all in a gray scale. Frisk ran up to Papyrus' door, knocking before trying to enter, which failed. They then tried Sans' door, which was miraculously opened.

The room was colored normally, but a door was at the far wall, next to the lamp.

When they tried, the door opened, and they stepped through, so focused they didn't realize that Chara was no longer following them.

Inside, was Alphys' lab, also abandoned and in gray scale. They picked up the Mew Mew doll and looked at the beat up figurine. They then set it down next to the bowl of ramen. As soon as they did that, the elevator opened and Frisk pondered for a moment before stepping inside.

At the end, they exited to a fully colored True Lab. When they turned the corner, the door was already opened. They stepped through, trying to get to the bottom of this whole fiasco.

Inside, they heard the faint sound of sobbing. Following the noise, they entered the room that had many golden flowers. In the middle of the hallway was Flowey, sobbing.

When he looked up, they saw a face that more resembled Asriel's, his somewhat furry face soaked with tears.

"Ch-Chara?" He said in a broken voice.

Frisk shook their head, bending down to the flower's height. Flowey was looking above them though, and at something that seemed to be just out of sight.

"B-Behind you...!"

Frisk turned around to find that a darkness had eaten away at most of the room. They picked up the sobbing flower and ran to the end of the room. Flowey had become petrified with fear. 

The darkness was eating away at where they had been standing before. In a rushed decision, they ran into the room to the right.

Inside of the small room, they huddled near the TV screen, which was deactivated. Flowey was also shaking, trying to get closer to Frisk.

"I-I'm scared! I don't want to die!" 

Hugging the pot closer, Frisk felt an odd feeling from the flower they had never felt before. It was almost like...

_A soul..._

The crying flower curled around them, their vines cold making Frisk shiver. As the darkness edged closer, Flowey curled around them more and more.

Eventually, the darkness took Frisk, its inky blackness consuming the child. The flower however, had managed to stay put.

"NO! CHARA!"

Frisk sank into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Issac couldn't remember how he had woken up on the golden flowers. Heck, he couldn't remember he had gotten there. It was all black. Or was of darker..?

'Isaac, we need to get going.' Magdalene whispered in his head. He had almost forgotten about them.

'Yeah, I agree with Maggy, for once.' Cain muttered.

Isaac stood up, before falling back onto the flowers and whimpering. It hurt, be he had felt worse.

''Worse'. Nothing is worse than the pain we all feel on the inside.' Eve growled from the depths of his head. It hurt more because he knew it was true.

A black, hazy figure appeared before him, lending him a hand. It had two horns, one of them broken, and large demon wings. Isaac recognized Azazel immediately, taking the hand and clutching it as if his life depended on it.

Azazel pulled him up quickly, gazing into Isaac's blue eyes with his red ones. "Come on Isaac, I'll help you for now. I don't know how long I can keep this form before I go back." His voices faded in and out, as did a lot of his form.

"T-Thanks Azazel..." He manned to choke out of his battered mouth, his entire body being full of cuts, scrapes, bruises, and scars.

"No problem." The two began to walk away from the golden flowers and towards a dark entrance.

==&@#534'# 09"==

//A man watched them, as he did with everyone. He watched, but had no power over what was going to happen. He saw every possibility, every dark future, every bright one, and every single one that would lead this world to it's end.

He was the one who put Isaac in this position, after he and Isaac had talked for a few... Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? He wasn't sure. The place he was stuck in had made his sense of time long disappear.

Anyway, he and Isaac talked for an extended period of time. Isaac wanted to be free from the eternal hell he was stuck in. 

He had different reasons for wanting Isaac down here. 

Isaac had the highest probability of freeing the entire Underground, even on the first try. If he could get past the former queen without killing her or staying there for all eternity with her.

And he saw that in most timelines, Isaac was nice to not only his sons, but everyone. Including Asriel's new form.

Prehaps the best part about Isaac was that, unlike the other children, he could talk to Isaac directly through one of the souls in Isaac's head, who was, well, a lost soul themselves.

They were called The Lost.

Isaac told him that he could speak to him through The Lost (which he found funny because of Lost's name and how perfectly it discribed his current situation) at anytime, but not all the time. He seemed to have the power to override all the other characters in Isaac's head. This all 

SEEMS.  
VERY.  
INTERESTING. \\\

=='@*( 59 8#@@*==

Isaac, clutching the shoulder of Azazel, went through the large black door.

Inside was a single patch of grass, where light from above showered down. Everywhere else was dark, except for the large purple door at the end of the room, where light was seeping from under it. The two began to walk to the door, but just as they approached the grass patch, a foot tall golden flower with a face popped up from the grass.

"Howdy! My name is Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" He chirped happily.

'I wouldn't trust this guy even if my life depended on it!' Judas yelled, 'Be careful Isaac.'

'He doesn't look bad...' Magdalene said.

'Maggie, he is a f***ing talking flower. That s*** is never good.' Samson growled, siding with Judas.

'I dunno guys, let's just listen and see what he wants...' Lazarus said shyly.

'I agree with Lazarus. We cannot tell if someone or something is good or bad by looks.' Eden bravely stated.

"I see that your lost in your thoughts. What could you be doing up there?" Flowey chirped, "Any who, your new too the Underground, right? Hmm, you look so lost and confused..."

'And damaged. Easy target.' Judas said. There was a slapping noise, followed by a grunt as someone, probably Maggy, slapped him.

"Someone ought to teach you the way thing work around here. I guess little ol' me will have to do!" As Flower finished his sentence, Isaac felt his soul being ripped out. He collapsed onto the floor, Azazel disappearing back into his head.

'HE'S TRYING TO TAKE OUR SOUL ISAAC! SEE! I TOLD YOU THAT F***ER WAS BAD!' Samson screeched.

'Guys, stay calm, look, he didn't take our soul, it's just in front of our body.' Magdalene politely pointed out.

She was right. In front of Isaac's head was an indigo soul that looked just as damaged as Isaac himself. He looked below it.

Isaac.  LV 1  HP |         | 5/5

Isaac only had 5 HP? This is bad... Isaac thought to himself.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but it grow strong if it gains lots of LV." Flowey smiled at the indigo soul, in being trapped in a box.

'He's talking about Level.' Cain said, pointing out the obvious.

"What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course!" 

'What. The. F***.' Samson growled.

'I'm with Sammy boy on this one. The f***************?' Eden said, it clearly being a different soul.

'L3V3L 0F Vi0L3NC3' The Blue Baby choked out of his decaying mouth.

"You want some LOVE, don't cha? Here, I'll share some of mine with you!" He winked.

'That f***er has long lost my trust.'

'Be wary!'

'Just, be cautious...'

"Down here, LOVE is spread through tiny... White...  Friendliness Pellets..." Flowey said, as white bullets appeared from his golden petals. They quickly shot towards Isaac's soul, "Move around, catch as many as you can!" But Isaac didn't need to move. They were already coming for him.

One hit his broken soul, knocking him down to one HP immediately. Flowey's face became that of a demon's 

"YOU IDIOT. DOWN HE- WHAT?!" Flowey stopped his monologuing and stared at his soul. He had good reason to.

Around Isaac's soul, eleven other souls had appeared. One was golden, one was a lime green, one was red, another was a dark red, then there was an orange one, then there was a dull blue one (surprisingly more damaged than Isaac's). There was a small gap, then a dark grey, an orange one wrapped up in gauze, followed by a bright, white one, almost invisible one, then a dull red one (that had a grey one orbiting around it) and one that looked like a rusted penny.

'Don't worry Isaac,

'Your not alone.' All of the souls echoed in his head at once.

The began to heal him, slowly going past his 5 HP. 6. 8. 20. 35. It stopped there.

"This can't be happening! Wh-!" Flowey's monologuing was inturupted once again. This time though, it was because a fireball had slapped him across the face and had sent him flying.

A goat like creature with pure white fur and horns, wearing a white dress with symbols on it, emerged from the shadows. She looked down at Isaac's battered body.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent you-!" She stopped dead in her tracks as Isaac hugged her and started crying.

He passed out right there and then from pure exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the author kindly reminds everyone that the Afterbirth characters are here, via Lilith knocking Cain out.

Isaac awoke in a soft place to a nice smell. He didn't know where he was, but he felt safe. He snuggled deeper into the blankets and smiled.

The smell was one he had never smelled before. It was... Sweet? Was that what it was? It had been a long time since he had something that didn't make him throw up. 

'Focus Isaac.' Magdalene said, trying to comfort him before his thoughts got out of hand.

He took a deep breath. Maggie was right. It was time to focus.

Slowly, but carefully, he unraveled himself from the warmth of the blanket. He sat on the edge of the bed before he stepped onto the ground.

It was surprisingly smooth. It had been so long since he had felt ground that wasn't cold and didn't give him splinters or gashes in his feet. 

He looked around the dark room to see if he could spot anything familiar. Nothing. Everything was dark and he was scared. Gulping, he ran over to what looked like a lamp.

Quickly tugging on the string, the room lit up with a red hue. In the middle of the wooden floor was a red rug, which had an intricate design sown into it. He saw a bed, the one he had just climbed out of, with a quilt off to the side. At one of the ends, there was a chest filled with toys. Behind the bed he saw two large stuffed animals. He couldn't recognize what animals though.

There was a large dresser nearby, which was opened. Beside it was a shelf full of little knickknacks with an empty photo frame. To the left of him was a box that had a little flip on it.

'Oooo! I wonder what's in there...?' He heard Cain say. There was the sound of something hard hitting a skull and a grunt of pain, then another hit, followed by a thump.

'We must learn to control our greed and curiosity.' Lilith said, holding something in her hand.

Isaac began to walk to the bed, but this time, he felt something on his body. 

Looking down, he saw he was wearing a blue sweater with a single green line across the middle. He also had on shorts and what seemed to be slippers. He lifted up the shirt to see his wounds all bandaged up. This was surprising, to say the least.

There was a knock on a door and he looked over to the sound. 

'Oh s***, oh s***, oh s***.' Judas whispered, pacing around.

'Well, I knew the peace wasn't going to last long. Death, here we come!' Eve said joyously.

'I don't want to die! We just found a safe place!' Lazarus cried out.

"Hello, my child? Are you awake yet?" A soft, motherly voice came through the door. Isaac gulped. He slowly walked over to the noise.

When he made his way to the door, it took him a moment to remember how to open it. With a small twist, and a soft tug on the handle, he opened the door, slowly and cautiously.

Outside stood the large white goat creature. She smiled at him and he backed up out of fear.

"My child, are you okay?" They dropped their smile and looked at him, concern in their eyes. 

'Isaac, don't worry. They brought us here. They look like they have no intentions to harm us. If they did, they would have done it already.' Magdalene said with a smile.

'I don't trust them. Not for one second.' Isaac felt Eden scowl as they talked.

'Maggy does have a point...' Lazarus barely whispered.

'Fine! See if I care!' Eden huffed and grumbled to them self.

"My child, you still have not answered my question... Are you okay?" The bipedal goat said with a face of worry.

Isaac stepped towards them and shook his head. He buried his head in his sweater, trying to hide his face.

"My child, there is no need to be scared." He looked up at them, fear still in his eyes, "Here, take my hand." They held out a furry hand.

Cautiously, he touched the hand offered to him. It was soft, with padding in the middle, much like that of a dog's. He closed his fingers around it slowly, but gripped it firmly.

They began to walk away from the room, in which Isaac followed. The house seemed to have a healthy yellow-orange color to it. It made him feel warm inside, safe. Happy.

They lead him into a room that had the same flooring as the red room, and there was a rug in the middle just like the room, but it was larger, if only by a bit. There was a fire place with fire keeping tools in the right corner. Beside the tools was a large book case, filled with many, well worn, books. Judas gave a squeak of excitement.

There was a large chair near the fireplace, which looked comfortable, and, just like was worn from use. It had a blanket draped over the back of it.

In another corner was a table that had three chairs around it and a vase with wilting plants it it. The table looked to be made out of wood of some sort.

'Wow...' Magdalene said, breathless.

'This place looks really nice!' Lazarus smiled.

'Can you ask them to read us a book? Please?' Judas begged. Isaac giggled to him self. If the traitor had a weakness, it was books.

"What is funny, my child?" The goat asked. Isaac looked up at them.

"N-Nothing..." He stuttered out of his mouth. His voice was dry, and he noticed how thirsty he was. The goat lady covered her mouth and let go of his hand.

"Hold on my child, I will get you a glass of water." They ran into another room and the opening of a door was heard. Isaac slowly walked over to the large bookshelf. He was about to grab a book.

'Wait! What if they beat us like Mom did?' Azazel said quickly, finally getting enough energy to speak again.

Isaac quickly withdrew their hand and slapped himself. Of course! Why didn't he think of that? The goat lady must of heard his slap, as she reappeared in the room a few seconds later, a cup filled with water, with a straw, in their hand.

"My child, please, sit at the table and drink. Would you like me to read you a story?" She asked, handing him the cup and gently nudging towards the table. He nodded and quickly sat down at the table, drinking the water.

The goat lady choose a book and pulled a chair next to him, sitting down. 

"Before we begin, I must know your name. I am Toriel, keeper of the Ruins." Toriel smiled.

"I-I'm Isaac..." He said, trying his best not to stutter, "What's t-that nice smell?"

"Oh! I didn't know if you liked Cinnamon or Butterscotch, so, uh, baked a pie with both."

"Are you ou-my new mom?" He asked, his voice as quite as he could make it. She looked surprised at the question and Isaac felt guilty almost immediately, "I-I'm sorry-!" 

"It is alright, my child. If you would like, I could be your new mother." She smiled, and he smiled shyly back.

Toriel opened the book and begun reading. The book was about a girl that could speak to animals. Isaac loved the book from the very start.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short! The next chapter will /probably/ be longer.

Isaac smiled as Toriel finished the last page of the book. Judas clapped, a grin on his face. Cain had woken up a while ago, and smiled. Everyone seemed to agree it was a good book.

"Isaac, would you like a piece of that pie I spoke about earlier?" Toriel asked. Isaac nodded. He was a bit hungry, "Give me a few minutes then."

Toriel stood up, placing the book on the table. She gently pushed out the chair and walk to the same place she had went when she got the water. 

There was some sounds, but not much. Isaac looked around, seeing the fireplace. He wondered if it ever got cold here. Something triggered inside him at that thought. Now he wanted to explore.

Toriel brought out the pie and placed the piece in front of him, on a blue plate. She then handed him a fork and sat down beside him, watching. He picked up the fork and took a small piece off, shoving it in his mouth.

Oh wow, this pie was GOOD!

He quickly ate the piece, not leaving a scrap on his plate. He was apparently a lot more hungry than he originally thought he was.

Toriel asked if he wanted another piece. He nodded.

He ate two more pieces before throwing in the towel. It had been so long since he had been able to eat a full meal. He sighed with relief and ignored the characters in his head, and turned to Toriel. She saw it in his eyes that he was tired, and carried him back to the bed. He would have to ask to explore tomorrow.

=85b# 58;3 59 #)330=

Isaac was in a dark place. It felt familiar somehow, but different at the same time. A cold breeze passed through and he shivered.

"ISAAC, DO YOU REMEMBER OUR CONVERSATION?" A familiar voice rattled the area. His memories clicked, as if a missing piece, that he had not known he had been missing, was fitted into place he nodded.

He turned to face the large, black, dripping monster. The monster's white pinpricks for eyes followed him.

"You're Gaster, right?" He asked, "Sorry, my mind is still a bit fuzzy. I only just remembered." 

Gaster nodded.

"DO YOU REMEMBER OUR CONVERSATION?" Isaac nodded.

"I do, now."

"GOOD. TRY TO REMEMBER THIS TIME." Isaac nodded again.

"I will. What did you want to speak to me about?"

"I WANTED TO TELL YOU TO GET GOING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE."

"Leave the Ruins? There's more to the Underground?"

"YES. HOWEVER, I ONLY SAID AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. TAKE YOUR TIME AND WANDER AROUND. LEARN HOW TO SPARE MONSTERS." Isaac gulped at the word 'monsters', but he remembered that the monsters here were different from the ones in the basement.

"I will. I was going to explore anyway, but now I have a reason." Isaac smiled.

"WE WILL SPEAK MORE IN YOUR NEXT DREAM. YOU WILL BE WAKING UP SOON. BY THE WAY, BEFORE YOU LEAVE, MAKE SURE TO GRAB WARMER CLOTHES. THEY WILL BE HELPFUL. WHEN YOU LEAVE, DO NOT BE AFRAID." Isaac nodded once more as he felt himself slipping away.

Gaster moved his lips, saying something, but it was hard to hear. Isaac had to read his lips.

"MAKE SURE TO REMEMBER."

=58;3 59 @2@(33:=

Isaac woke up, his head slightly spinning. He only faintly remembered his dream. Something about leaving the ruins, sparing monsters, and warm clothes. He pushed then first thought to the back of his mind. Something told him it was unimportant at the moment.

He heaved himself off the bed and ran over to the lamp, turning it on. 

Isaac faintly rembered wanting to talk to Toriel. What was it about again...? Ah yes, leaving the Ruins. Now he just needed to remember where the door was... 

He succeeded.

Walking over to the door, he turned the handle and opened it. Cautiously, he walked down the hall.

He reached a room with stairs leading downward, but he dare didn't go down. He didn't want to end up back in the basement, if that's where it had lead.

He walked passed that room to see Toriel asleep in he chair, a book in her hand. The book was called '72 uses for snails'.

Isaac didn't want to wake her up, but something inside him forced him to. 

Toriel woke up, eyes sleepy and dazed. She looked over to Isaac and he didn't look her in the eyes. He might have done a bad thing...

"What is it, my child?" She asked, a sleepy smile on her face.

"Um... C-Can I go outside and explore?" His voice shook from timidness, backed up by insecurity. Toriel's smile dropped, but only for a second. She put the book down beside her chair.

"Give me a few minutes, my child. I will go wake up fully. Then, we can go out." Isaac nodded and smiled.

Toriel stood up and walked into a different room, towards the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author gets lazy and realizes that they have to come up with an explanation as to way the voices weren't in the chapter.

Toriel returned into the room, wearing a purple dress, but the symbols were the same. She smiled at Isaac and walked over.

"Isaac, please take my hand." Isaac nodded and took ahold of her hand. They walked out of the house and into the Ruins. 

Isaac saw purple walls with purple bricks. The floor was purple too, but areas of it seemed to be covered in bright orange, yellow, and red leaves. There was a large tree in the center of the yard that was without any leaves, all of them on the ground. Isaac looked behind him to see the no we was even purple.

"Mom, why is this place so purple?" He asked.

"When monsters first arrived here, we didn't have much. We used what we had in the darkness of the caves to build walls and walkways. If you cannot tell my child, all we had were purple bricks and stones."

Isaac nodded and let go of Toriel's hand, running around in the leaves. He smiled as he looked up at the tree.

"Mom, d-do you think I can climb it?" He asked, staring at the tree in wonder.

"I do not think so, my child. Not without help." Toriel walked behind him and picked him up. He smiled and latched onto one of the darkened branches. He giggled as he swung himself to the top of the branch. Toriel smiled.

"I never got to climb a tree before. This is fun!" He said, reaching to a higher branch. It was just out of reach. He stopped trying to grab for it, and instead swung himself onto a different branch. 

"Isaac, would you like to explore the rest of the Ruins?" Toriel said, smiling. Isaac nodded and began to climb down. Or, he tried. He lost his footing while up near one of the branches, and didn't mange to grab the branch in time. Toriel caught him quickly.

"S-Sorry..." Isaac whispered as Toriel put him down. He was expecting to get yelled at any minute now.

"It is alright, at least you did not get hurt." Isaac was shocked, but quickly smiled and nodded, "Next time, please try to be a bit more careful. Beleaf me when I say that tree-falling from a branch is not fun." Toriel muffled her giggles.

Isaac cocked his head in confusion, before realising that she had made not one, but two puns. He burst out laughing.

"Come now Isaac, I must tell you something." Toriel said, walking to the edge of the room. Isaac followed her into what seemed to be a hallway with leaves in the middle where the path split. Toriel walked to the middle of the area.

"W-What is it Mom?" Isaac asked, confused.

"Down here, in the RUINs, while you are going about your business, monsters may attack you. When this happens, do not fight. Instead, talk to them and have a nice conversation. Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict." Isaac nodded at the advice given. Here, he did not need to fight anymore. He looked up and smiled at Toriel. 

"Now Isaac, I usually do not have to carry a fallen human back to my house, and I have a dummy that you can practice talking to near the begging of the RUINs, but as we are not at the beginning, we do not have a dummy to talk to. How about you try talking to me? I will not hurt you, my child." Isaac nodded, as his field of view turned black and his indigo soul was torn from his body.

He was in a fight, but this time, it was different.

Above it all, standing in the darkness, was Toriel, smiling patiently. Below her was a box that simply said '*Toriel gives you a patient smile.' Below that, between some buttons and the box, was his name and a health bar. He still had the extra HP from earlier. Below the small gap were four, pastel purple, buttons. The one farthest to the left was FIGHT, then ACT, ITEM, and MERCY.

(Side note - When Isaac enters a battle, what is below will appear, along with 'Isaac's world went black' or something like that. This is probably how battles will be formated. Maybe. I don't know yet)

*Toriel gives you a patient smile.

ISAAC 35/5 |=====| HP

*FIGHT. <3 *ACT. *ITEM. *MERCY.

Isaac selected ACT.

ACT

<3 *Toriel.

He pressed on his new mother's name.

TORIEL

*Check. *Talk. *Smile warmly back. <3*Complement her on her pie baking skills.

Isaac selected the last one and smiled, his mouth opening as words came out of his mouth. He didn't need to think about it.

*You tell Toriel that you loved the pie she baked and asked if you could learn as well.  
*Her face blushes red, but she smiles and tells you that you can learn how to bake the pie.

A text bubble appeared next to her, as words and letters appeared as she spoke them.

"Good! Now select the SPARE option and use MERCY."

It went back to the screen with the four buttons, but this time, the text in the box was diffrent. 

*Toriel is waiting for you to spare her.

ISAAC 35/5 |=====| HP

*FIGHT. *ACT. *ITEM. <3 *MERCY.

Isaac selected MERCY.

<3 *Spare  
*Flee

Isaac pushed the spare button. Toriel's image puffed into a darker shade, smiling. The text in the box changed again, and all the buttons disappeared.

*YOU WON!  
*You earned 0 Exp and 0 Gold.

The purple of the RUINs faded back into view. Toriel was smiling happily.

"Come Isaac, there is someplace I must take you before I teach you how to cook. Take my hand." Isaac took the hand offered to him and the two began walking.

Isaac could tell by the way the puzzles were laid out that they were walking the wrong way. He was just happy that at the end of the puzzles (where he and Toriel started) there was a deactivation switch. 

They had successfully 'navigated' the puzzles, they arrived where Isaac had fallen down. Isaac looked at some of the crushed petals and scratched the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry..."

"No no, it is alright, my child. This usually happens when humans 'fall down'." Toriel looked down, a solemn look on her face.

"O-Oh. Why are we here?"

"Well, someone has to take care of these flowers." She said, her face lighting up a bit, "The tools are in the corner over there, but it may be a bit too dark to see them. Let me help."

°#@:# 574°

The short skeleton tapped a pen against the wall of his hidden workshop. On the desk laid a notebook with various entries from various timelines, including this one. He looked at the notebook and wrote another sentence down. 

'kid still hasn't shown up. what are they doing in the ruins? is toriel okay? i'll have to go check on my knock-knock buddy tommorow.'

He glanced at the sheet covering the failed and broken machine. Grumbling, he opened a drawer and placed the notebook inside, grabbing the keys off the table. He looked at the plans for the machine. He looked away.

Opening the door, he stepped outside into the cold snow. He closed and locked the door, quickly making his way to the front side of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay looky. We got some Sans action at the end!  
> Um... I'll explain the lack of the chars in Isaac's head next chapter...  
> Maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac has a breakdown and finally leaves the ruins.

Isaac and Toriel had long finished tending to the buttercups and Toriel had baked a pie with him, it currently being in the oven.

Isaac looked up at Toriel, smiling as he wiped off the butterscotch and cinnamon off his cheek. "Um, mom?"

"Yes Isaac?"

"I'm going to sleep a little, okay?" 

"That is fine. I will wake you when the pie is done."

Isaac smiled and hugged her leg and she whispered 'good night' to him.

He ran to his bed and jumped into the softness, letting sleep overtake his body.

°2-@5 8%... 8% 9:)6...°

Isaac felt something shake him awake, but he didn't want to open his eyes. After all, there was no way the pie was done so fast.

"Isaac, please wake up..." A familiar voice spoke to him.

"Yeah! Get your lazy a** up!" That one was familiar too...

"Isaac, if you don't wake up right now, I will be forced to take drastic measures." 

"Isaac, my children will force you to open your eyes if you do not hurry."

Isaac then felt something cold and wet dumped onto him. It reminded him of the Flooded Caves.

At that thought, he jolted up and looked around. Surrounding him were all of his persona's and friends, as well as Gaster. How had he forgotten about Gaster again, he didn't know.

Eden stood over him, a broken jar of Holy Water on the floor and a large burn mark across their arm. Lilith was on Eden's left, her incubus floating above Isaac's head, it's large eyes starring into his.

Isaac quickly sat up and rubbed his head. "So is this where you guys were all day?" They all nodded.

"THAT IS WHY YOU FORGOT THEM. LUCKILY, THEY DID NOT DISAPPEAR WHEN YOU DID SO. I WAS QUITE SURPRISED TO FIND THAT WHEN YOU HAD LEFT, YOU LEFT ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS HERE." Gaster said in his usual static-y tone.

"I h-hope you know that I didn't mean to..." Isaac stumbled over his words, Samson huffing when he did so.

"NO, IT IS QUITE FINE. IT WAS NICE HAVING COMPANY HERE."

"Um, sorry if t-this is a bit rude, but where is here?"

"SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE OF THE GAME." Isaac tilited his head.

"Um, what?"

"From what he explained to us, we're somewhere in the 'code', a place between the place with Toriel and another dimension. All that is here is endless darkness. Not even holy light can light up the dark. There is nothing here." Eden said, walking over to stand beside Gaster. It looked like Eden and Gaster got along well.

"Oh, thanks Eden." Isaac nodded.

"Those science nerds have been talking this whole time. Even Judas could barely keep up." Eve said sighing.

"ISAAC, I HOPE YOU DO NOT MIND IF I KEEP THEM HERE. I DO BELIEVE THAT 'THE LOST' IS THE ONLY ONE IN YOUR HEAD. WE CAN ALL SPEAK THROUGH THEM IF NEEDED."

"I wouldn't mind at all if you wanted to keep them here. Maybe during dreams some could come with and some could stay? I quite like not having to space out to focus on them talking." Isaac explained, smiling.

"THANK YOU. IT'S NICE TO HAVE PEOPLE TO TALK TO AFTER ALL THIS TIME."

"No problem Gas." Isaac felt himself rumble.

"Oh! That must mean that the pie is done! I'll leave the RUINs today. Just remind me to grab warm clothing. I'll probably forget..." Isaac smiled and waved.

"DON'T WORRY, WE ALL WILL."

°)99(36 -343, 5-3 083 8# $9:3...°

"Isaac, my child, the pie is done." 

Isaac woke up, and looked into Toriel's eyes. He smiled and rubbed his eyes. 

"O-Okay, but mom... I think I need to tell you something..." 

"What is it, My Child?"

"I-I need to leave the RUINs..." Toriel was shocked, that much was apparent.

"Why." Her change in tone was jarring. It was motherly to serious in a matter of moments.

"I-I-I... I don't know... I remember in my dream t-that someone told me that I n-need to go..." Tears began to well up in his eyes. He was scared.

"My child, I didn't mean to scare you... Are y-!" Isaac hogged her, crying into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me... I just, I'm sorry..." Isaac sobbed, tears dropping onto Toriel's dress.

"My child, it is okay. It is just that I do not want you to leave the RUINs. I do not want Asgore to take your Soul. Please, my child..."

"M-Mom, I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Please don't hurt me... Don't hurt me..." Isaac wimpered. Toriel made a face of shock, but it turned into one of concern.

"My child, I would never hurt you. Whatever your other mom did, I will not do it to you." Toriel paused and lifted up Isaac's head, eyes red and puffy, and all around a mess. He whimpered and looked her in the eyes. 

"Your not mad?"

"No, Isaac... I'm not mad." Toriel paused, and smiled, "Please, my child, come, take my hand. I think I have an idea."

Isaac nodded as Toriel left the bed and the room. He got up to follow her, walking towards the door.

'GRAB WARM CLOTHES.' Something buzzed in his head, it almost hurting. He gripped his head, but nodded.

He went to the wardrobe and put on some plush pants and grabbed a warm hat, along with a few other clothes. He put them on the bed and smiled. Perhaps he could ask Toriel for a backpack?

Then he walked out and into the kitchen, where Toriel was wrapping the pie in plastic wrap. There was a large back pack on the counter.

"Ah! Isaac. This is my plan. If any monsters stop you on your way to Asgore... Please, tell him that you have a special delivery. Feel free to have a slice or two if you wish, but save some for Asgore, okay?" Isaac nodded and hugged Toriel.

"I-I love you..." Toriel set the wrapped pie in the bad and bent down, hugging him back.

"I love you too, my child."

°58;3 #(80¡°

"Be safe, my child..." Toriel said as she hugged him in front of the door to the rest of the Underground.

"I will mom, I will." The back pack on his back was extremely heavy, but it had a lot of things. Clothes, the pie, some other food items, toothpaste and a toothbrush, etc.

"Now my child, there might be a monster that you will meet, who has a brother Papyrus. They might be the first monster you meet, or not. If you meet them, please, tell them a good knock-knock joke, okay? We know each other pretty well." Isaac nodded and smiled.

"Be safe! Toriel said for the last time, as the door opened and Isaac stepped through.

When the doors closed, all light in the hallway vanished, though he could see a small amount at the end of the tunnel. He started walking, which evolved into jogging, then running.

It took a while, but he reached the end.

There, there was another room with a spotlight from the surface shining down to the ground onto some grass. In the middle of it all was Flowey, with a sly look on his face. When Isaac stepped towards him, he began talking.

"Clever, veeeeery clever... You think you can save the entire underground, don't you? All because you managed not to kill anyone back there?" Isaac nodded, "Well you're wrong. Listen here boy, in this world, it's kill or be killed. So, what would happen if you met a relentless killer? You would die, right? Because you tried to give him mercy? Haha, mercy...

"Isaac, I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. No, this is SO much more interesting." With that, Flowey laughed and disappeared into the ground.

Isaac stood there, shocked. He then shook his head and walked onward. 

As soon as he left the room, he felt cold. Snow was beneath his feet, making a gentle crunching noise with each step. There was a bush, in which he could make out the glint of a camera lens. He looked around the hallway of trees, it almost being surreal.

He began walking, and soon stumbled into a heavy looking branch. He tried to pick it up, but it was too heavy. When he took a few more steps, the sound of the branch breaking was heard. He began talk faster.

Soon after that, he looked back, seeing a figure completely in the shadows behind him. He gulped and began to run.

Soon, he reached large bars made out of wood. He began to breathe heavily and looked behind him. The shadow was walking closer.

When he was finally close to Isaac, just enough to be in an arms reach but far enough to still be in the shadows, he spoke.

"H U M A N. D O N ' T Y O U K N O W H O W T O G R E E T A N E W P A L ? S H A K E M Y H A N D." The figure stuck out his hand. Isaac cautiously put his hand into theirs.

A farting noise ripped through the air and the shadow as lifted from the monster, revealing them to be a skeleton with a blue hoodie and black basketball shorts, and had a wide grin. Isaac pulled his hand away, startled.

"hay kid, it's okay, it's just a whoopee cushion, see?" The skeleton held up his hand to reveal the small whoopee cushion in his hand, their grin dropping. Isaac sighed and smiled at the monster, "Geez kid, didn't mean to scare ya. i'm sans, by the way. you?" 

"I'm I-Isaac... Do you have a brother named Papyrus?" Sans stiffened up at the question.

"yes, i do. why do you ask?" There seemed to be a bit of a growl in his voice as Sans' pupils dimmed.

"Um, knock knock." Sans cocked his, eyebrow? No, there was some deep line in his skull to act as his eye brows.

"uh, who's there?"

"Orange."

"orange who?"

"Orange you glad that I uh, I know how to make a joke?" Isaac smiled worriedly. Sans smiled widely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac meets the two bros and Admin/Author gets a bit sappy with their 'thank you'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! My mind couldn't stop thinking about this idea involving and OC of mine, Queen Toriel, and Gaster. So uh, that happened. Also, you probably won't see that story. I don't think ya'll would like it.
> 
> Anyway, bottom line is, sorry this took so long. My mind got distracted. :3

The two giggled for a moment before Sans finally stopped and pointed lazily behind Isaac.

"my bro is coming, you can go straight through the bars."

"Um... Really?"

"yeah, my bro made the bars to wide to stop anybody." He smiled as he lightly tapped Isaac. Isaac spun around and went through, looking around the small clearing with some sort of sentry station.

"oh, we put the conveniently shaped lamp away... i guess you can just hide behind my hot dog stand." Isaac nodded and made his way to the stand, curling up on the waterproof mat behind it as Sans stepped over to it and stood. It made it look as though he was working.

Heavy foot steps in the snow was heard as sans spoke up. "sup bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP' BROTHER! IT HAS BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL. HAVEN'T. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!" 

°)99(83 -343, @:95-4 58;3 #(80¡°

"'ey kiddo, you can come up now, my bro's gone." 

Isaac uncurled himself and used the top of the station as a brace, as he slowly arose. He grumbled and rubbed his eyes. Had he fallen asleep? He couldn't remember.

"kiddo, ya feelin' okay?"

"Yeah, just... Um... All the snow is making it so bright... I'm not used to it..."

"okay."

Isaac began to walk through the snow, smiling.

"hay, kid, now that i think about it... can I ask ya something? or, two things for that matter?" Isaac stopped as Sans spoke.

"Um... Yeah! S-Shoot..." Sans walked over to the boy.

"so uh, my bro has never seen a human... and it would really make his day if he saw one..." Isaac trembled. "hay kid, don't worry about it. he's not dangerous... even if he tries to be." Isaac nodded, looking to the left.

"I-I'll do it."

"okay, good. last question..." Sans' eyes went dark, "What did you do to Frisk?"

"W-Who's Frisk?" Isaac began shaking, tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

Sans' pupils returned. "heh... never mind kid. see ya soon." Sans walked towards the door, disappearing in the mist with the sound of a small bell.

Isaac gulped. Did he like Sans? And more importantly, could he trust him?

Isaac shook off the feeling and continued forward.

/Knowing that one day someone will answer your questions... It fills you with determination./

He walked on, coming to a cross road with a box to one side. Inside of it was a worn out, pink, glove. Isaac put it on immediately, finding it to be a bit bigger than his hand, but not by much. Beside the box was a sign, that told him that he could put stuff in and take stuff out. It also said that the same box would reappear later.

He took some of the spare clothes Toriel had packed and placed them inside. His bag became much lighter.

He began to walk north, when he encountered someone.

*Icecap struts into view!

ISAAC |=====| 35/5 LV 1

* Fight <3 * Act * Item * Spare

ACT

<3 * Check * Compliment * Ignore * Steal.

* ICE CAP  
* 11 Atk. 4 Def.  
* This teen wonders why he isn't name Ice Hat.

°9- '96, 8 )9"3 ;3 #9;3 58;3 #(80#, @;848&-5¿°

After the battle with Ice Cap, Isaac faded back into the world. He had taken a total of 7 damage during the fight. Not to shabby, though he told himself that he could do better.

He patted the worn glove, wondering what its use was.

He shook the thought and walked forward, seeing the silhouette of Sans and a taller figure ahead through the mist. As Isaac approached, he could hear the conversation.

"SANS, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" There was the loud voice from earlier. Isaac began to slow his approach.

"believe what paps?" That was most defiantly Sans' voice... Isaac wondered what had happened, but he decided to ignore it and continue onward.

"JUST, UGH... ANYWAY, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE." Before Isaac could notice it, he tripped over a rock and landed face first in the snow. He quickly got up and brushed all the snow off of him. When he looked up, the fog was gone and Sans and (who he presumed to be) Papyrus were staring at each other, but then looked at him. 

This continued for a while. 

Eventually, Papyrus faced Sans and gestured towards him, saying, "OH MY GOD, SANS, IS THAT A HUMAN?!?!?!?"

Isaac froze up as Sans looked his way. Much to his relief, Sans looked past Isaac and at the rock he tripped over.

"naw, pretty sure that's a rock."

"OH..." Isaac relaxed a bit.

"hay, what's that in front of the rock?" Sans looked at Isaac, Sans' eyes and body relaxed. This only made Isaac uncomfortable and he stiffened up again.

"OH MY GOD." Papyrus whispered as he leaned into the place where Sans' ear would be. He had to crouch, due to the height difference. "IS THAT A HUMAN?" If this was Papyrus' whispering voice, he was terrible at it.

"yes." 

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus yelled out, as he stood up again. Isaac nearly fell back in shock. "SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL... I'M GUNNA BE... I'LL BE SO..." He took a deep breath, "POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" Isaac the stumbled backwards and his butt decided the snow was a great place to sit.

Papyrus cleared his throat. "AHEM. HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN... THEN!!!" A pause. "I'M NOT SURE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT...

"IN ANY CASE, CONTINUE, ONLY IS YOU DARE!" The taller skeleton then ran away laughing.

"hay buddy, you can get up now. i don't know much about clothes, but sitting in the snow cannot be good for those jeans." Isaac nodded and stood up.

"S-Sorry... Not used to people... Or monsters... Talking that loud. It kinda surprised me..."

"it's alright kid. come on, i think my bro has something prepared up ahead." Sans walked away into the dense fog. Isaac followed after him.

Off to his left, he noticed a cardboard box, reminding him of one of the boxes that he once had in his room. There was some letters written on the box, though Isaac didn't want to read it. He smiled up at the box and wished he had a pack of crayons, or markers, to color it with. Of course, he would only color it if he had the maker's consent.

He then continued forward, into the mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, adding this here because I didn't think it would fit in at the beginning, THANK YOU ALL! This fan fic has been up for like, less than a month (I think) and it's already gotten more attention than my stories on other websites usually get in six months to a year.
> 
> Like, thank you all for reading. This story is far from done and it will experience changes, mostly gammer, some to the plot, as it develops. So, that being said... Hugs, anyone?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author is surprised at the fact that they wrote so much for this chapter. Also, first real trigger warnings. No really. Seriously. More tags must be added!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, near the end there will be a trigger warning. Blood and gore. Not much at all, but if your creeped out by that stuff, um, there will be a warning.

When Isaac got past the cloud of fog, he found a sign written in bold, black, letters.

'Absolutely NO MOVING!'

Isaac froze up for a second. After a minute or two, he decided to move onwards, hoping he was making the right choice.

He saw what he assumed to be a sentry station, a bronze dog in the top and a bell on the small counter. He crept towards it slowly. When he was at the front, he heard shifting as something behind the counter shifted and stood up.

Standing behind the counter was a bipedal dog, who had a dog treat in their mouth, a small flame at the tip of it. He took the treat out of their mouth and put out the fire. They began to speak in a rough voice.

"Was that moving? I can only see moving things..." Isaac wanted to scramble away, but he was frozen in fear.

"If something was moving, for instance, a human..." There was a pause, "I'll make sure it never moves again!" Isaac make a small shriek of terror as the dog got two daggers and Isaac's SOUL was pulled out of him, getting ready for battle.

*Doggo blocks the way!

ISAAC |=====-| 28/35 LV 1

* Fight. <3 * Act. * Item. * Mercy.

ACT

*Doggo

DOGGO

*Check. <3 *Pet.

PET

*Doggo is to suspicious of your movements.

"Don't move an inch!" A text bubble appeared beside to dog, the words appearing as Doggo spoke them. Isaac's heart appeared inside the box and a blue dagger slid across the box. Isaac panicked and moved. His health went down as he felt a burning sensation withing his SOUL. Doggo began to bark excitedly. 

"MOVING? MOVING?"

Isaac gulped. This was going to be harder than he thought.

'ISAAC, BLUE STOP SIGNS.'

*Doggo is confirming the moving object.

ISAAC |====-| 22/35 LV 1

*Fight. <3 *Act. *Item. *Mercy.

ACT

*Doggo.

DOGGO

<3 *Check. *Pet.

*DOGGO ATK. 13 DEF. 7  
*Easily excited by movements.  
*Hobbies include; squirrels.

"It moved! It didn't NOT move!" 

Isaac gulped and prayed to God that this would work. He stayed completely still.

The blue dagger passed over him slowly, but no damage was taken. He gave a silent cheer.

*Doggo can't seem to find anything.

ISAAC |====-| 22/35 LV 1

* Fight. <3 * Act. * Item. * Mercy.

ACT.

<3 *Doggo.

DOGGO.

*Check. <3 *Pet.

*You pet Doggo.

Isaac slowly crawled towards the dog, petting them lightly. He jumped away, startled, as Doggo began barking loudly, freaking out.

"WHAT?! I'VE BEEN PET?!"

Doggo was barking the whole time, the blue sword attack being the same.

*Doggo has been pet.

* Fight. * Act. * Item. <3 * Mercy.

MERCY

<3 *Spare

YOU WON!

You earned 0 EXP. and 30 GOLD.

Isaac's head spun as the battle mode disappeared and the colored world returned.

Doggo was shivering and sweating behind the station, grabbing the unfinished dog treat and relighting it.

"S-S-Something touched me... Something that wasn't moving... I'm going to need some dog treats for this..." With that, he disappeared behind the counter. 

Isaac continued onwards, passing a few burnt dig treats on his way.

The next time the mist cleared, he was at a small intersection with a patch of ice in the middle. Sans stood over to one side. Isaac ran over to Sans, happy to see a familiar face, even if he didn't know whether or not to trust him.

"Hay Sans!" Isaac said happily.

"Oh hay kiddo." The two sat in an awkward silence for a moment, "Hey, there's something you should know. My brother has a special blue attack. Here is where I normally tell you to remember blue stop signs... But..." Sans' eyes went dark. "You already know that, right?"

°#9;39:3@#(3$ %94 #9;3 %48#(6 %499, #9 -343 85 8#¡°

(Also, here's the spot with the blood and slight gore. Don't read if your disgusted by that stuff)

Frisk shivered at the coldness. Not even their sweater could keep them warm in this basement. The blood on their clothes and hands was not helping either.

Down here, it seemed as if Flowey ruled. Here, it really was kill or be killed. Frisk wanted it to stop. They didn't want to hurt anybody. Chara, on the other hand...

Chara loved the blood and wanted more, loving every moment of the deformed children, or flies, or whatever, melting away slowly from the projectile tears, eventually bursting into a shower of blood and guts. Every time Frisk watched the creatures explode, it made them sick.

They wanted out.

In the room they were in, there was a branching room that had a gold frame, a crown on top. They hesitantly walked inside.

Inside, on a stone pedestal was what seemed to be overlapping colorful rectangles. Frisk went over to it and took it into their hands. It disappeared in a puff of smoke as words appeared on the pedestal.

GB Bug.  
Game breaking bug, right way!

The colored rectangle appeared beside them, before glitching out and beginning to float around aimlessly and bouncing off walls.

They felt a little less lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Sans, stop being so rude to the bab. He didn't do anything wrong, okay?
> 
> Also, poor Frisky Froo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac gets a nose bleed and Frisky Froo is still scared out of their mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Frisky Froo's Point Of View will be at the end of every chapter now. Not sure tho.

Isaac shivered. He had heard that voice in the battle. It had said, 'Blue Stop Signs'. "I-I do know it... I heard a v-voice, during my b-battle with Doggo..." Sans sighed and looked down at the snow.

"hay kid, don't worry 'bout it." Sans then looked up at Isaac, "you sure ya don't know frisk?" Isaac nodded. "heh, a real shame. you two would have gotten along swimmingly."

"I'm sure we would have..."

"anyway, pretty sure my bro's up ahead with a puzzle. it looks pretty hard, but don't worry." Sans winked and tilted his head, patting Isaac's back, "i got your back." The short skeleton chuckled, then disappeared without a trace.

"T-That was weird...

_'I swear that skeleton gets weirder every time we meet him.'_ Another voice in his head whispered. It seemed different from the one before, but somehow, was the same.

Isaac looked on ahead, seeing a larger patch of ice with a sign in the middle. He tried to walk over to it, but slipped and had to slowly scrabble to the sign instead.

On the sign, in worn black letters, was 'North: Ice. South: Ice. West: Ice. East: Snowdin town... And ice.' He decided that perhaps east would be the best way to go.

Isaac carefully stood up and tried to run across the ice, falling onto his face, earning himself a bloody nose. He grumbled as some of the blood began to freeze, quickly scrabbling to the edge of the frozen water.

Once back onto the snow, he found a nearby tree and leaned against it. He wiped away the blood and flicked it off his hand, causing some of the snow to turn red.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind him. He quickly sat up and turned around, his eyes shaking with fear.

Out from the bush jumped a large monster that looked like a cross between snow and a large bird. The monster looked down on the kid.

Isaac prepared for a battle, but it never came. Instead, the monster looked over him.

"Um... D-Don't worry, I won't hurt you. A-Are freezing okay?" Isaac's eyes widened and the kindness of the monster, before slightly giggling at the terrible pun.

"It's o-okay... It's just a n-nosebleed. It'll be over soon."

"Doesn't it hurt though?" 

"W-Well, um, yeah... But I've had w-!" Isaac was cut off as the monster's wings glowed a bright green, surrounding Isaac's nose. The blood slowly receded and a dull throb Isaac didn't know was there dissipated.

"I'm not to good with healing magic... I hope that's good." Isaac smiled and nodded.

"What's y-your name?" Isaac asked in a shaky voice.

"Snowdrake. I r-really like m-macaroni and freeze..." Isaac giggled again, much more audible this time. Snowdrake's eyes widened and the monster smiled.

"I'm Isaac. Thanks for healing my pines." The monster gave Isaac a 'really?' look, a smile on his face. 

"I've heard that one before. But, thanks for laughing at my puns... My dad always told me that nobody liked my puns."

"Well I like them." Isaac stood up and smiled. He then displayed a slight look of shock. He wasn't in a battle, but he had two options; Fight or Mercy. It was an easy choice.

* Fight.  <3 Mercy.

"Hay, your kinda weird for a monster, but I have to go now. See you around!" Snowdrake smiled and hopped off.

Isaac looked around before heading east to Snowdin town. He passed into the next area, looking around as the fog cleared.

He could see a cleared out area of snow with Papyrus and Sans standing at the opposite end of the area. Papyrus was holding a blue orb which shimmered different shades of blue as light hit it in different ways. It had a faint yellow glow to it. The two were deep in a conversation.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"I think that's called... sleeping."

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES." Isaac gulped as the two noticed his presence. "OH HO, SO THE HUMAN ARRIVES!"

"U-Um... My name i-is Isaa-!"

"IN ORDER TO STOP YOU HUMAN, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!" Papyrus did not seem to hear him, and continued talking, "I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE, QUITE SHOCKING!

"FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE... ELECTRICITY MAZE!" Isaac cast a worried glace over at Sans, who winked at him.

_'Yeah, really assuring.'_ A voice grumbled in his head.

"WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THE MAZE, THIS ORB," He motioned to the blue orb in his hand, "WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN?" Isaac shook his head. "OH. WELL THAT'S NORMAL. OH WELL, YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND START."

Isaac noticed the fault of the puzzle immediately. The orb that Papyrus was holding would give the zap. Papyrus would get hurt if he walked into one of the walls. 

"U-Um... I think I-I'm supposed to hold t-the orb..." Isaac said softly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, HUMAN?"

"i think they said that they're supposed to hold the orb." 

"OH. OKAY." Papyrus made his way through the maze, leaving a trail of footprints. Once he made him way to Isaac, he said, "HOLD THIS PLEASE!" and threw the orb in the air. Isaac scrambled to catch it. By the time he looked up, the orb safe in his hands (he could feel the static energy practically dancing around his hands), Papyrus was back on the other side.

Isaac carefully followed in the larger footsteps, as not to get shocked. When he finally got to the other side, Papyrus looked him, eyes narrowed, but somewhat curious.

"INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT EASILY... TOO EASILY!" Isaac was about to point out the extremely obvious footprints, when he was cut off.

"HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE AS EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM." The tall skeleton then ran away laughing.

Isaac smiled at Sans and walked over, holding out the crackling orb.

"I think th-this is yours..."

"heh, kiddo. it's okay. you can keep it."

"Really?"

"really."

° :9, :95 43@))6. +3#7#. @:62@6, %48#(6 %499℅# 574:¡ °

(We're back in the basement guys. Y'all know what that means)

Frisk sobbed in the corner of the blooded room. Several of the large monster that tried to kill them (named Monstro)'s guts lying, scattered on the ground. Blood stained the room from people who previously tried to slay the beast. Their corpses were either only bone shards or completely gone.

Chara was so close to being in control.

So very close.

Frisk stood up shakily. They refused to let the murder child control them. Never again.

In place of the monster, on a stone pedestal, much like the one where they had found their new friend, was a small, slightly rusted key, attached to a thin wire. The walked over and hesitantly put it on.

For some reason, they now felt slightly safer.

The Latch Key. 

Luck up! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm experimenting with HTML and I'm hoping it works well. If it does? I'll go through and format the other chapters as well. They are in desperate need of it. If it doesn't? I'll have to try again.
> 
> Poor Frisky Froo. They do not deserve this. ;n;


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac is happy and plays golf, while Frisk is going cray cray.

Isaac smiled and tucked the orb away. "T-Thanks... Not really sure what I'll use it for, b-but I'll find a use." Sans nodded.

"ya know isaac, your a good kid." Isaac slightly blushed.

"Er, th-thanks?" He scratched the back of his head. He was always the bad one, it felt nice to be called 'good' for a change.

"anytime kid." Sans gave him a salute and walked away, right through the electricity maze. Isaac could not feel the orb going off. As soon as the skeleton disappeared into the mist, Isaac swore he heard a ping sound.

Shrugging it off, Isaac continued.

When the fog cleared up, he could see a tall, blue bunny monster leaning on what appeared to be a cart of some sort, looking kinda sad. Their ears were flopped down and did not notice Isaac enter. Isaac cautiously approached the monster. He heard the monster mumbling to himself sadly.

"I don't understand... This is perfect weather for something cold..." The monster sighed and looked at their cart sadly.

"Um, e-excuse me mister, what are you selling?" Isaac asked. The rabbit's ears peaked up and they looked at the boy excitedly.

"Hi there kid! I'm selling some Nice Cream! It's the frozen treat that warms your heart! Would you like some?"

"H-How much is it?"

"Only fifteen gold!" Isaac nodded, saying that he would like some nice cream. The vendor smiled widened as Isaac fished out fifteen gold from his pockets and traded it for a wrapped package of ice cream.

"Thank you! And please do come again!" The rabbit smiled and waved as Isaac stepped away. Isaac smiled and nodded.

He then looked in front of him. There was a large area of cleared snow, and what little snow there was had been flattened. There was a large snowball near him and hole on the other side of the snow. There was also a small patch of ice off to the side on the smoothed snow.

So it was golf?

Isaac carefully kicked the ball over to the hole, it slowly shrinking. He failed several times (about ten) before changing his strategy. He made careful movements and only touched the ball when it stopped moving, but barely gave it time to shrink.

When he gave the final nudge and the ball fell into the hole, an indigo flag arose from the hole. Taped to the flag was a note and some gold coins. He picked up the note and took the gold into his pocket.

"Even though you f-failed, you never gave up hope. The BALL c-cannot hate you for what you've done. Your reward is 2 gold." He read aloud. He took the note and placed it in his pocket, smiling.

He looked around the area a little more before continuing onward. He found a small room branching off to the side. Near the room was two large footprints, as if someone was supposed to be there.

Off in the branching room were two little huts, much like Doggo's. There were no dogs in these ones though, and they were both marked with a sign, the right one being 'hers' the left one being 'his'. In the middle was a sign of smell warnings.

"S-Smell Danger Rating. Snow smell - Snowman. White r-rating. Can become yellow rating. Unsuspicious smell - Puppy. Blue rating. Smell of rolling around. Weird smell - Humans. G-green rating. Destroy at all cost!" Isaac gulped, hoping that he had rolled around in enough stuff in the Basement to not smell like a person.

Really though, he was wondering why the word green was written in red.

°#-85# @'975 59 &9 $92: 8: 5-3 '@#3;3:5.°

(Basement warning. Y'all know what that means, I hope)

Frisk didn't want to.

Chara needed to.

It was a conflict between the two, both fighting for control.

Chara was winning.

On the stone pedestal was not another friend, but a knife. 

Of course, a knife. Something easier to _kill with._

Frisk shook their head, clawing desperately at it, trying to remove the demon. All the did was draw up blood, which was now leaking from their scalp.

Frisk stared at their hands as the felt the liquid run down the back of their neck. Their hands were stained with the blood of the fallen, several cuts that they obtained from scraping their hand on some sharp rocks on accident, and burn marks from some of the bombs they had the place. Now, in their fingernails, was the fresh blood from their scalp.

Chara took control.

They put the fingers in their mouth and liked the blood off, relishing the iron flavor.

Frisk got their mind back and flung their fingers out of their mouth quickly. 

They ran out of the room.

They blacked out.

When they awoke, in their hands was a bloodied knife and a hunk of meat was floating on a pedestal in front of them. They devoured the meat, their body throbbing with pain. The meat helped, but not by much.

It all hurt so much.

They wanted it to end, but that would mean giving up the Chara. They would not allow that. 

Not again.

_Never again. ___

__**°Knowing that one day, you will be free from the demon within...°**_ _

__**°It fills you with _determination_.°**_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I wrote Frisk's part before Isaac's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, instead of having a normal chapter, we get to look inside the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, the real chapter will (prob) be out later this week, this is kinda just filler, so, skip if you want!

"Oh come on! I wanted to see a fight! Samson yelled into the small rift. Of course, Isaac couldn't hear it, Gaster was sure that nobody wanted to hear it anyway, but the small child yelled it out anyway.

"I like this way. No fights involved." Maggie retorted, glaring at the brown-haired boy, Samson glaring back. The tension between the two soared faster than you could say "Fuzzy Pickles" (Gaster wasn't sure where he had first heard the phrase, but he was preeeeetty sure that Alphys said it first. Probably something from an anime).

"Hay, look!" Cain yelled, sensing the tension. "A distraction!" 

"Where?" Samson replied, turning around and looking around. Maggie sighed and stared at Cain. He replied with a shrug.

"Oh, look, something really is happening on the rift though." Lazarus said in a soft voice. Not many people noticed, no one but Gaster and Maggie.

"Huh, there is something happening in the rift." She said, a bit too loud. This got the few (Cain, Maggie, Samson, Lazarus, and Gaster) that were watching Isaac and his adventure to turn around

"SO HE'S FINALLY GOING TO MEET MY SONS." Gaster tried whisper, though his caps-locked voice betrayed him.

"You have SONS?!" Cain said, surprised. Everyone else's faces matched his confusion.

"YES. TWO."

"Man, I wish I could meet them..." Maggie muttered.

"MAYBE NEXT TIME ISAAC GOES TO SLEEP, YOU COULD CONVINCE HIM TO YOU GO WITH HIM."

"I'll try."

"What are their names?" Cain asked.

"SANS AND PAPYRUS."

"Like the font types?"

"YES."

"Is that a normal this among skeletons? Your name is Wing Ding, after all." 

"IT'S A TRADITION."

"Hm."

Nearby, Azazel, Eden, and Lilith, were sitting, chatting away. The Keeper was sitting with them nearby, but wasn't talking. Just counting coins.

"You think Gaster's fun the be around?" Lilith asked.

"Yeah, he's fun the talk with, especially when he gets excited about things, he starts using sign language while speaking and it's really fun to watch. Another thing, when he gets too excited, he starts to make more jokes."

"Huh. Maybe I should get to know him?" Lilith asked, holding her Incubus close.

"He's alright. I don't know if you'll like him though."

"Eh, I can try."

"Hmm... You guys think Isaac will be okay?" Azazel wondered aloud.

"The kids survived the basement for who knows how long. He'll be fine." Lilith reassured him.

"That's what I'm worried about! That he's so used to the Basement's rules at he'll forget the other world's rules."

"He'll be fine. He adjusts quickly." Eden smiled. 

"True."

Another rift was opened nearby, the rest (Judas, Eve, and Blue Baby) peering in. Blue Baby was really not watching or commenting. He was just, there.

"The poor kid... They don't deserve this." Eve said, as she watched the child cry over the spot of blood which was once a monster.

"Yeah, she's way to innocent." Judas muttered. Eve hit him in the shoulder. 

"Dude! I thought we agreed that we wouldn't call them by male nor female pronouns until we found out their gender!"

"Oh come one! She's clearly a girl."

"And what evidence do you have?"

"Well, look at them! Her hair cut, her sweater-"

"Are you saying that just because of their hair and clothes, they're a girl?"

"Well that and their personality!"

"%r8SK iS nON'ian@RY." The words dribbled out of the Blue Baby's mouth.

"Their name is Frisk?" Eve asked. No response. She sighed and went back to watching.

All in all, pretty rowdy for the Void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I do know where Fuzzy Pickles came from, and I though it would be a nice reference.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac sees how lazy Sans can be and meets three more dogs.
> 
> Frisk finds a way to fight off Chara, if only for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, instead of two chapters, have a long chapter!

After pondering the sign, he left to room and went out to the golf one, before going down and continuing onward.

In the next room, he could already make out Sans and Papyrus' shadows. Papyrus looked over and turned towards him. 

"HUMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR..?!" Papyrus looked around, confused, before turning to Sans, "SANS! WHERE IS THE PUZZLE?!"

"it's right there, on the ground." He said, motioning towards a piece of paper on the ground. "trust me, there is no way they'll get past this one." Isaac walked to the paper and picked it up, looking at it. 

There was a word jumble on it, however, there was no pencil to solve said word jumble.

_'IT'S NOT SOLVABLE ANYWAY.'_

He set down the paper and walked over to the brothers.

"SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"whoops. i knew i should have left today's crossword instead." Sans shrugged, facing his brother. Papyrus was appalled by the statement and turned towards Sans.

"WHAT?! CROSSWORD!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION... JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST."

"what? really dude? that easy-peasy word scramble? that's for baby bones." 

"UN. BELIEVABLE." They then looked towards him. "HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!"

A box appeared in front of him, two choices with a small blurb of text at the top.

'Which is harder? 

<3 * Junior Jumble. * Crossword.'

_'SAY JUNOIR JUMBLE.'_

So say Junior Jumble he did.

"HA. HA! YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT, IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT!" He then ran way, laughing.

Isaac looked towards Sans, who beckoned him over.

"He li-ikes to do that, huh?"

"yeah. i think it's a nice laugh. you?"

"I w-would like it b-better if he didn't yell it aloud."

"can't blame you, he can be a bit loud, but he's still the best brother around." The two sat in silence for a moment. "you know there was actually a point in time where pap almost never laughed?"

"T-That's hard to b-believe."

"for me, it's hard to believe it's the same kid." Another pause. "anyway, you better be careful in the next room." He winked, "you never know what might happen." Then there was a 'PING!' as Isaac's vision failed. When it returned, Sans was gone.

Shrugging it off, he continued into the next room. 

There was a plate of spaghetti, frozen to the table, with a microwave that wasn't plugged in. All of the buttons read 'Spaghetti'. There was also a note on the ground, but it was soaked with water and impossible to read.

A mousehole was in one of the walls. Isaac lifted s noodle from the frozen spaghetti and placed outside the hole, before continuing on into the next room.

A sign walked the beginning of the room. "Warning: D-Dog Marriage..." 

There was a puzzle, he could tell from the spikes at the bottom. As he walked over to them, a dog leaped out from the trees. The world faded away.

*Lesser Dog Appears.

ISAAC |====-| LV 1

* Fight.  <3 * Act. * Item. * Mercy.

ACT

<3 * Lesser Dog.

LESSER DOG

* Check. <3 * Pet. * Pet. * Pet. * Pet. *Pet.

*You barely raised your hand and Lesser Dog got excited.

The dog gave a tiny bark as a blue spear followed by a white spear swept across the screen. He froze up, but before the white soul could touch his, it retracted and went the other way, the blue spear never coming back.

°-3 (3305 03558:& 9(@7¿ 9(@7.°

After the rather odd battle with the dog (its poor neck...), Isaac tripped over a rather large snowball. This time, he did not break his nose. Instead, he found a patch of snow that was soft and puffy, easily moveable. Most notably though, was that there was a map underneath.

On the map, there was a bright red X with 3 black dots around it.

There were 3 trees in one corner in the same pattern.

Walking over to the trees, he noticed a light covering of powdery snow. There was a switch visible. When he flicked it, there was a rumble and the spikes fell. He walked over and across the place that once had spikes, smiling.

Before he could leave the room, two hooded figures walked out, sniffing around. They seemed to be hooded bipedal dogs.

"Do you smell that?" A male voice came from one.

(It smells...) A female voice came from the other.

"Like new clothes..."

(On a puppy...)

The two sniffed around the area before finally approaching Isaac.

"Here's the smell."

(It also smells like...)

"Pie?!) The two barked at the same time.

"Um, I-I'm bringing a pie to K-K-King Asgore..." Isaac said.

"May I smell the pie?"

(Don't let him smell the pie, he'll try to eat it.)

"I will not!" The male said, a bit angrily.

"Um, y-you may have a s-small slice if you like..." Isaac said, taking off his back pack and taking out the pie.

"Really?)

"Yes, I'll cut a small slice for you two, okay?" He smiled, cutting an eighth of the pie with a plastic knife and pulling out a plate to set the slice on. He then sliced the eighth in half and set two plastic forks onto the plate. He then handed the two the plate. After that, he wrapped up the pie and placed it into his backpack.

They sniffed it, before picking up the forks and digging in.

"Wow! I didn't know puppies could be such good cooks!" Isaac shivered as the male referred to him as a puppy.

(You must tell me the recipe latter. We will be at Grillby's, in Snowdin.)

"I-I will!" Isaac smiled before heading into the next room. He had plenty of plates and forks, so there was no need to worry.

_'That went a lot better than I could have expected...'_

°:92 59 0994 %48#(6 %499°

Frisk ran their hand along the smooth pebbles of the wall, trickles of water coming from small cracks. The bloodstained floor was loose, but hard, dirt, some small cracks withing the ground, the blood slipping down the cracks.

The golden door was there again. Frisk took a key from the chain and opened the door. A chill ran up their spine as Chara attempted to regain control.

Frisk looked at the pedestal, a thick blue cross floated there, an almost holy glow around it. They took it hesitantly, watching the words appear.

**The Holy Mantle.  
Holy Shield. **

Frisk noticed a holy ring appeared around their body, Chara screeching in pain was it touched their ghostly body. It was almost satisfying.

When they walked out of the room, they quickly checked the map, accidentally dropping a bomb in the process. The bomb rolled over to a wall, hitting and bouncing off it lightly, before exploding to reveal a secret room.

Frisk heard the explosion and turned around, knife in hand, to strike whatever had made the sound. Chara floated behind them, careful not to get to close to touch the ring. A small burn had appeared on their body where it had seared them the first time, and they did not want it to happen again.

Frisk cautiously approached the hole, moving the pieces of ruble away before entering. Chara couldn't enter the room, when they got near it, the burning returned.

The room they entered was made from blue stone, and seemed to radiate the same light that the Holy Mantle did. In the center of the room was half of a beating white heart. Frisk ate it quickly, it having an odd, water like taste.

°#(30 59 @%534 5-3 '9##°

The pile of guts that once was Gurdy was dead, the smell still remained though.

There was a pearl necklace on the pedestal, and Frisk put it on. It felt right, for some odd reason.

**Mom's Pearls  
Range + Luck Up **

Chara was getting impatient and yelled at Frisk to keep going, wanting more things to kill.

Frisk wanted to relish what small moment of happiness they had, but kept going anyway, leaving the happiness behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac is the only perspective because the author feels like he isn't moving fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was really busy last week, and spring just started so that means that plants want to kill me. Yay. Anyway, I made this chapter much longer than the others, so I hope that makes up for it! Enjoy!

(Only going to be Isaac this time. He's not moving as fast as I'd like him to be)

As Isaac entered the new room, he saw two blue Xs on the ground with snow around them. Above that was a grey button. He hesitantly tapped one of the Xs.

It turned into a red O.

Confused, he looked over to see a sign. He got up and walked over to the front of the sign to read it. 

"T-Turn every X i-into an O. Then p-press the switch..." He said. He walked over and tapped the other X, then stepped on the button. There was the sound of something deactivating. He turned around to see some deactivated spikes and Papyrus looking quite baffled.

"HOW DID YOU GET THERE HUMAN? I DIDN'T EVEN SEE YOU! I DID HEAR YOU... I THINK." He rested his gloved hand on his chin and rubbed it.

"ANY HOW, HOW DID YOU GET PAST MY TRAP?" Trap? Was the spaghetti from before a trap? "AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?"

A box appeared in front of him.

What do you tell Papyrus about his spaghetti?

* Ate it. <3 * Left it.

Isaac didn't want to lie, he had done enough of that in the past. He had left it.

"WOWIE, YOU RESISTED THE TASTE OF MY HOME COOKED PASTA... SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME?" Isaac wanted to say no, but that seemed a bit too cruel. He nodded. "WELL, DON'T YOU FRET HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, WILL SUPPLY YOU WITH ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD WANT!" He then ran into the next room laughing. 

Isaac sighed and scratched his neck. This guy was really innocent.

When he entered the next room, he waved at Papyrus, who was standing there, and walked towards what he assumed to be the next puzzle. As he approached to read the sign, he saw a button, but before he could read the sign, Papyrus stopped him.

"HUMAN! HMM... HOW DO I SAY THIS..." There was a pause, "YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE, SO I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE!" So it was a puzzle... "BY MAKING IT LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE. UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND... NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT!" Papyrus sighed and looked around, "AND, AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND. IS SUPPOSE WHAT I'M SAYING IS..."

"WORRY NOT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED!" Papyrus then lowered his voice, if only slightly, "IN THE MEANTIME, FEEL FREE TO TRY AND SOLVE THE PUZZLE YOURSELF! I'LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!"

Isaac nodded and looked at the puzzle. The sign had said the same thing as the previous one. 

"Y-You did a r-really good job making it l-look like your face!" Isaac smiled and said, not bothering to turn around. Isaac didn't hear Papyrus respond, and thought that he couldn't hear him. He didn't repeat it though. 

Papyrus was actually fanning his face, smiling that he had got a real compliment.

It was true though, it did look much like his face. He could see Sans's silhouette beyond the spikes near the edge of the room. He was really starting the hate this fog.

The puzzle solution wasn't too hard. Isaac had had much harder in the basement, while being swarmed by enemies. 

Papyrus's jaw dropped as the spikes on the edge of the room flicked down.

"WOWIE! YOU SOLVED IT! AND WITHOUT MY HELP! YOU MUST REALLY CARE ABOUT PUZZLES, MUCH LIKE I DO! WELL, THEN I'M SURE YOU'LL LIKE THE NEXT PUZZLE! IN FACT, IT MAYBE TOO EASY!" He ran away laughing once more. Isaac smiled and walked over to Sans.

"nice job kiddo. solved it much quicker than I could've. but that's not saying much." 

"W-What do you mean?"

"well, i would only solve the puzzle for my bro, but i wouldn't do it otherwise."

"Then how w-would you get o-over the spikes?" Sans wiggled his fingers in Isaac's face.

"magic." There was a PING noise was Isaac's sight turned blue, Sans having disappeared in an instant.

"S-Sans is an odd one..."

_'HE ALWAYS WAS.'_

Isaac walked into the fog, it clearing to reveal a small ledge of snow, with a wooden bridge leading over to some gray tiles. Sans and Papyrus were standing on the other side of the tiles, Papyrus being near a large gray machine, with many colorful buttons, mostly orange or red. Papyrus smiled when he noticed him.

"HAY! IT'S THE HUMAN! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS!" There was a small pause. "YOU SEE THESE TILES? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH, THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH TILE HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE..." Papyrus then went off, listing the various functions for the tiles.

Isaac was only partially listening, he was mostly focused on the intense staring competition between him and Sans. He had blinked first. Eventually Papyrus caught onto the fact that he wasn't listening.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU LISTENING?" Isaac looked at him and shook his head, "REALLY? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED PUZZLES..." Papyrus seemed a little downtrodden at that.

"I-I do! It's just h-hard to memorise all the d-different functions of the colors..." He only partially lied.

"OH! WELL THEN MAYBE WE CAN GO OVER THEM LATER? AT MY HOUSE?!"

"S-Sure!"

"WOWIE, ALRIGHT HUMAN! COME ON ACROSS! WE CAN TRY THIS PUZZLE LATER!" Isaac smiled and nodded, Sans discreetly giving him a thumbs up. Papyrus patted Isaac's head, smiled, the ran off the get the next puzzle ready.

"wow. nice save kid."

"T-Thanks..."

"also, you're really good at staring competitions."

"Y-You're even better!"

"that's because skeletons don't need to blink."

"Oh..."

"anyway, see ya latter." Sans walked away, into the mist.

When Isaac walked into the next room, he was baffled by what he saw. Some of the snow had been sculpted into the shape of a dog's neck, most having been broken and fallen off into the snow.

There was a sentry station in the middle, much like Doggo's, leading Isaac to believe it was Lesser Dog's, since the various sculptured necks seemed to match their own. There was a sign next to it written very sloppily, son much so, it was unreadable.

There was a reindeer monster at the end of the room, wearing a purple sweater with green stars and knited purple pants. He walked over to them.

"Hay, w-what happened here?"

"Well, a dog just rushed in here, filled with inspiration. It kept trying to build a snowdog that represented its emotions. But, as it built... It kept getting more and more excited about the sculpture. Its neck got longer and longer, and it added more and more snow until..." They paused and sighed, "It was rather sad to watch, but I couldn't look away." Isaac smiled, thanking them do their time, before walking onwards.

The next room was an ice puzzle, which Isaac immediately slipped on and fell face first into another room. 

Withing the other room was a snow sculpture of Papyrus and lump of snow that simply read 'SANS' in bright red marker. Isaac sighed, standing up and walking back to the ice puzzle.

When he looked at it once more, he was rubbed his head and walked back to the room with the snow dogs. He went over to the reindeer monster.

"Um, excuse m-me, c-could you teach me how to p-properly walk on the ice?"

°8#@@* 8# @ )7*(6 '@#5@4$°

After the lesson with the reindeer monster, he solved the puzzle with relative ease. He slid over the next room, wiping the snow off his head.

The room he arrived in had a road going forward and a road going to the right. He went to the right first, for no apparent reason.

Sans was standing there, near a wall that had large holes in it, with large eyes that would occasionally peak out. Sans noticed how uncomfortable he was, Isaac just staring at the eyes, his own shaking.

"hay buddy, don't worry about them, they won't hurt you. don't think they can." He said, trying to comfort Isaac. Isaac smiled and nodded, walking across the room. He heard a ping sound, then Sans appeared near the end, and Isaac looked back. He saw that Sans was no longer near the beginning.

"hay kid, you following me?" Isaac shook his head. Sans shrugged. "sorry kid, just feels like you are."

Isaac giggled, smiling at him. 

"be careful bud, there's a monster _trotting_ around here, and he ain't too happy." Isaac nodded, not getting the pun. Perhaps he would figure it out later.

He was there was a door into the side of the cave, and walked over to it. Before he could enter, a monster ambushed him.

*Gyftrot confronts you!

ISAAC |====-| LV 1

* Fight.  <3 * Act. * Item. * Mercy.

ACT

<3 * Gyrtrot.

GYFTROT

<3 * Check. * Decorate. * Undecorate. * Gift. 

*GYFTROT 7 ATK. 3 DEF.  
*Some teens 'decorated' it as a prank.

Gyftrot burst out laughing, telling Isaac to laugh at him, before attacking him with presents. Isaac quickly avoided the white ones, and manned to not get hit by staying in the teal one. He knew what he needed to do.

*Ah, the scent of fresh pine needles.

ISAAC |====-| LV 1

* Fight. <3 * Act. * Item. * Mercy.

ACT

<3 * Gyrtrot.

GYTROT

* Check. * Decorate. <3 * Undecorate. * Gift. 

*You remove a childhood photo of Snowdrake and his parent.

"That's a little better."

°0994 &6%5495...°

Isaac smiled as he looked at the reindeer monster, smiling and opening the present Isaac gave him. Inside was a small slice of his pie. He only hoped the monster liked it.

"hay kid, nice work." Sans said, patting him on the back of his head. Isaac smiled.

"T-Thanks... Could y-you make sure he doesn't g-get red-decorated?"

"sure kid. as long as you promise me something."

"W-What is it?"

"you don't harm a monster as long as it's not needed."

"O-Of course I won't! If I d-did, i-if I d-did..." Isaac began shaking, tears forming in his eyes.

"um, kid? hay, i didnt mean to upset you..." Sans patted his head again, more comforting this time. Isaac looked up and smiled at him, and, no longer shaking, hugged him.

"I-It's okay, I forgive you." Sans then lightly pushed Isaac, and Isaac released his hug, "S-Sorry, I've g-gotta go, um, I'll see you l-later, right?"

"course kiddo." Then Sans disappeared with a 'ping'.

_'I USED TO HATE IT WHEN HE DID THAT.'_

Isaac left the bottom room and went to the top. He looked around the room, seeing a small dog house with a sign beside it, and several piles of perfectly rounded snow scattered around it.

_'SNOW POFFS', THEY ARE CALLED, IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY._

Isaac counted nine snow poffs in the room, one of them having a small flicker of yellow light coming from it. He passed the dog house (it was so tiny!) and picked up the yellow item, finding it to be 30 gold. He put the gold in his backpack, walking onward before encountering a snow poff that was in the middle of the road.

Before Isaac could move said snow poff, the small head of a white Pomeranian stuck out, yipping happily, before standing up.

The snow fell to the ground, their armor now being shown, a large staff in their hand. Isaac gulped as the FIGHT was initiated.

*It's the Greater Dog.

ISAAC |====-| LV 1

* Fight. <3 * Act. * Item. * Mercy.

ACT

<3 * Greater Dog.

GREATER DOG

<3 * Check. * Pet. * Beckon. * Play. * Ignore.

* GREATER DOG ATK 6 DEF 4.  
*It's so excited, it thinks fighting is just play.

A white spear rose from the bottom of the box, flashing blue, before returning white. Isaac pressed his soul against the back of the box, the spear turning blue as it passed over him. 

*Smells like freshly squeezed puppy juice.

ISAAC |====-| LV 1

* Fight. <3 * Act. * Item. * Mercy.

ACT

<3 * Greater Dog.

GREATER DOG

* Check. <3 * Pet. * Beckon. * Play. * Ignore.

*Greater Dog is too far away. You just pet the air.

°&43@534 $9& 8# @ %7*(8:& *8::@;9: 49))°

It turned out that the Greater Dog was even more playful than the Lesser Dog. Isaac smiled and left the room, walking inside of the footprints left behind by the dog, and wiped the slobber off his cheek (It reminded him too much of Cricket). 

The next room had a long rope bridge, which Isaac cautiously stepped onto, jumping on it for a second, before continuing onward. As he neared the end, he saw the distinct silhouette of Sans and Papyrus. He smiled and began to walk faster, but stopped as soon as Papyrus started talking.

"HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLANGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" 

With that, Isaac heard the whirring of something, as things lowered or were raised into his view. These things included a spike ball, fire (which was so close he could feel the heat), two spears, a cannon, and a dog hanging from a rope.

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN. ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!"

Isaac began shaking slightly, gulping. He was scared, but right now, he was worried that his journey would end here.

_'DO NOT BE AFRAID. NOTHING HERE WILL HARM YOU NOW.'_

Isaac stopped shaking, determination growing within him.

"ARE YOU READY?"

Isaac nodded.

"GOOD! BECAUSE... I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!"

Seconds passed.

Nothing happened.

Sans was the first to speak.

"well? what's the holdup?"

"HOLDUP?! WHAT HOLDUP?! I'M... I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!"

More seconds passed.

Still, nothing happened.

"that, uh, doesn't look very activated."

"WELL! THIS CHALLANGE, IT SEEMS, IS TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH..." Papyrus paused, "YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SEKELTON WITH STANDARDS! MY will let the..."

Papyrus kept talking, but Isaac wasn't listening anymore. He let out a sigh and all of his tension ebbed away. The things disappeared once more, and Isaac smiled at Papyrus. Papyrus noticed the smile and retorted.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NEH! HEH!" ... "HEH?" He then ran away, leaving Isaac behind on the bridge.

Isaac finished crossing the bridge and waved at Sans.

"hay, kiddo, it seems like you'll be fighting my bro soon. if i were you, i'd make sure i understood blue attacks." Isaac nodded and smiled.

"T-Thanks for the advice!"

"no problem bucco. go have fun before the battle." Sans smiled and walked into the next room. Isaac followed behind him, bright lights piercing through the fog, which faded away.

He was left facing a friendly looking town, filled with monsters and happiness. Beside him was a pbanner, decorated with blue, green, and red lights, held up by two chopped trunks, with pale blue flowers beside the trunks. In bright green and red lettering, written upon the banner was a simple sentence.

'WELCOME TO SNOWDIN!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac enters his rebel stage and Frisk joins him in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. It's a day late.  
> I'm just happy I got it done.  
> IMPORTANT INFO AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE IN THE NOTE.

The town itself had a rather lively personality to it. From the cries of children in the distance in a heated game, to the townsfolk just chatting with each other, everything radiated some form of the town's liveliness. Isaac couldn't help but smile.

He noticed a shop nearby and decided to stop in there, taking out some of the gold that Toriel had giving him. He smiled and walked it, noticing the lack of a bell on the doorway.

He looked around the shop, seeing many sweet treats, a bandana, glove much like the one he was wearing, and several other objects. Behind the counter was a rabbit monster, who was carefully reorganizing the shelves behind her. She was humming a soft tune to herself.

Isaac waked up to the counter. "H-Hello." He said, trying to get the rabbit's attention.

The rabbit looked over her shoulder, smiling. She turned around fully and leaned onto her counter using her arms and propped up her head with her hands.

"Well hiya! Welcome to Snowdin! Can't remember the last time I saw a fresh face around here! Well, where ya from?" 

"Um..."

"You from the Capital? Hm... Well, you don't look like a tourist. You here by yourself?" He nodded and she laughed, "I should have guessed with that big backpack of yours." 

"W-What exactly is there to do h-here?"

"Well, Grillby's has food, and the library has information. And if you're tired, there's an Inn too. It's right next door, my sister runs it. And if you're bored, you can sit outside and watch those wacky skeletons do their thing."

There's two of them, brothers, I think. They just showed up one day and... Asserted themselves. The town's gotten a lot more interesting since then."

"T-That sounds nice, but f-first, um, what is there to buy?"

°8;@&8:3 8#@@* 3@58:& @ *8::@;9: '7::6 5-9°

Isaac left the shop, his bag now holding a bisicle and a cinnamon bunny, and sporting an old bandana on his head. He set some of his stuff in the box beside the Inn (the nice cream from earlier and a few of the plates Toriel had packed him.

He greeted some of the townsfolk while walking by them, smiling. Most smiled and greeted him back. Some taught him about themselves. Others taught him more about the Underground. One person even told him about a local custom, which reminded him all too much of Christmas.

Before he could move onto the next area (one of the locals said it was called Waterfall), he saw a large house that was decorated with colorful Christmas (or should he say Gyftmas?) lights, and a wreath on the door. There were two mailboxes next to the house, one labeled Sans and one labeled Papyrus. Sans's mailbox was brimming with junk mail, while Papyrus's seemed pretty normal. If he had to bet on something, it was that this was the brother's house.

The area ahead was covered in a thick fog, much thicker than the fog before. When he entered, the fog didn't disappear. In fact, it got thicker. It got thicker and thicker until Isaac could no longer see his own hands.

But he could see the faint silhouette of Papyrus. The tall skeleton was just standing there, Sans nowhere to be found. Isaac tilted his head in confusion. Papyrus then started talking.

"HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE... THW JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTS LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE ANOTHER COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS..."

THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!" Isaac had to restrain himself from face palming.

"I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST FEEL LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE LOTS OF FRIENDS. I PITY YOU... LONELY HUMAN..." The face palm deepened.

_'Well that's rude.'_

"WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL THE BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BE YOUR..."

There was an extremely long pause that made Isaac uncomfortable. Papyrus then turned around.

"NO, NO THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN!" Isaac's heart sank, "I MUST CAPRURE YOU! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER... OF THE ROYAL GAURD!"

Isaac began shaking as the world darkened, his soul being pulled out in front of him.

* Papyrus blocks the way!

ISAAC |====-| LV 1

* Fight.  <3 * Act. * Item. * Mercy.

ACT

<3 * Papyrus

PAPYRUS

<3 * Check. * Flirt. * Insult.

* PAPYRUS 8 ATK 2 DEF  
*He likes to say "Neyh heh heh"

"NYEH HEH HEH!"

Bonus swept across the bottom of the screen. His heart just floated in the middle of the box. Issac still couldn't stop shaking, and it wasn't from the cold. 

* Papyrus whispers Nyeh heh heh!

ISAAC |====-| LV 1

* Fight. <3 * Act. * Item. * Mercy.

ACT

<3 * Papyrus

PAPYRUS

* Check. * Flirt. * Insult.

Isaac didn't want to do any of that. Trembling with fear, tears threading to fall, he step forward.

He was going to carve his own path.

* Check. * Flirt. * Insult. <3 * Hug.

Isaac ran forward, Papyrus looking quite confused. Isaac took the opportunity and jumped into his arms, wrapping them around Papyrus, burying his head into his scarf. The battle ended.

"H-HUMAN? WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME?"

"I-I don't want to f-fight..." He said, tears falling into Papyrus's scarf.

"HUMAN..."

"Um... I'm sorry if I-I accidentally crushed y-your dreams... Um... B-But... I d-don't want to die..." Papyrus placed his hand on Isaac's back.

"HUMAN... WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI?" Isaac nodded into Papyrus's scarf.

"P-Perhaps we could t-talk about it over t-the spaghetti?" 

"HMM... THAT WOULD BE NICE. PERHAPS SANS WOULD LIKE SOME TOO."

"P-Perhaps."

°%48#(6 %499 58;3°

(Into the Basement!)

Nothing much happened on this floor so far.

Frisk had found a box of spiders, reminding them of Muffet. When they opened the box after two rooms, a few blue spider crawled out and would help them kill the creatures, but at the cost of their own life. It was really quite sad.

Chara had stopped bothering them so much since they had picked up the Holy Mantle. It was quite soothing, but the little demon still tortured them occasionally.

When they entered the boss room, they encountered Pestilence. He was kinda easy, but Frisk did get hit once, taking away some of their spirt heart.

When the boss was defeated, they dropped a juice box, its name being washed out by time. They grabbed the box and drunk it down, ignoring the disgusting taste left in their mouth. The name and description was now revealed upon the pedestal.

**Jesus Juice  
Damage + Range Up **

Before Frisk could jump down the trap door, they noticed a white door that seemed to glow with holy light, a white cross above it, wings to wither side of it. They walked towards the door, Chara screaming for them not to go in.

Frisk didn't listen.

Inside the room, Frisk felt... Safe.

There was a pedestal with a golden goblet decorated with gems sitting in front of an Angel statue that seemed to glow.

Frisk picked up the goblet, noticing some water within it. They drank it, but this time, they savored the flavor. 

**Holy Grail  
Flight + HP Up **

As soon as they finished, they heard the ripping fabric of their sweater. They looked around for any reflective surface, eventually having to cry a small puddle to act as a mirror. 

They now had white wings.

Frisk smiled and attempted to reach out and touch it, and they succeeded. They were extremely soft and Frisk couldn't help but smile.

Liking the feeling of safety, Frisk began to doze off into sleep.

Chara waited outside, screeching at Frisk to hurry up.

Frisk couldn't hear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, so next week is my Spring Break. Which is great and all, but for half the week I'm going to be in a place where there is no internet. I'll try to work on the chapter, but if I don't update until late next week, that's why.
> 
> Anyway, you guys stay awesome!  
> See ya!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac sees his consequences and Frisk has dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I didn't get to update last week! Whoopsie! But here's a new chapter now, and it didn't take very long to write either! Also, somewhat important info at the bottom?

Isaac sat at the table, smiling. Although he did not get to taste the spaghetti from earlier (though from what he remembered, it was stuck to the table, so...), he was happy he could taste it now. Sans sat down across from him, looking at him, as if he was confused.

"how'd you convince paps to let you eat dinner without a date?"

"I d-didn't flirt..."

"how'd you do that?"

"I-I think I carved m-my own destiny..." Sans recoiled from shock, before glancing over at Papyrus cooking in the kitchen, and returning to his normal, relaxed position.

"how 'determined' are ya?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"how hard was it to change fate?"

_'HE'S ASKING IF YOU'VE EXPERIENCED ANY REPERCUSSIONS FOR YOUR ACTIONS. THE ANSWER IS NOT YET, IF YOU WERE WONDERING.'_

"T-There haven't been any repercussions yet, if that is w-what you are asking." Isaac said, even if he didn't exactly understand what repercussions were, he trusted the voice.

"yet?" Isaac shrugged, "so absolutely nothing yet?"

"Nope."

"odd."

The timer in the kitchen went off, Papyrus 'Nyeh'-ing to himself as he prepared the spaghetti to be served. Sans smiled and winked at Isaac. Isaac sat up straight.

"don't worry, my bro's the best at cooking." Isaac hoped that was the case. He couldn't remember the last time he ate a real meal, not including the spoiled food in the Basement.

"I-I hope so..."

Papyrus finished putting the spaghetti onto the plates and walked over to Isaac first, placing one plate on the table in front of him, then one in front of Sans, then one in front of an open seat, which Isaac could only assume to be Papyrus's seat.

Isaac picked up the fork on the napkin that had been previously placed on the table. He twirled the noodles and took a bite.

It... Wasn't too bad!

Isaac smiled and continued eating, just a bit faster though.

Sans smiled at him, taking his own bite, Papyrus watching the two before taking a bit of his own.

"WELL?"

"It's r-really good!"

"one of your best yet bro."

Papyrus smiled widely.

That was when a headache slammed into Isaac's head, the dull ache being much more powerful than Isaac remembered. 

"Um... S-Sans where is the b-bathroom?" Isaac asked Sans, having a feeling this was one of the repercussion for his actions.

"dont worry kid, i'll take you there."

"SHOULDN'T I DO IT BROTHER?"

"relax paps, i've got this covered."

"IF YOU SAY SO." Papyrus said before returning to eating, fidgeting a bit in his chair.

"come on kid." Sans said, standing up and walking over to him.

Isaac followed Sans to a room that was along the upper part of the house, to the left of the two doors that were, what he assumed to be, bedrooms.

Sans allowed Isaac inside, before closing the door. Isaac sighed and looked in the mirror, Sans some how being behind him. Isaac picked up a dry rag that was laying on the counter and turned around. He threw the rag at Sans, before realising what he had done.

"I-I-I'm sorry!"

"naw, it's alright kid. i've had worse." Sans picked the rag up off the floor, placing it on the counter, a dark expression upon his face.

"S-Still, I'm sorry..."

"forgettabout kid." He said, patting Isaac's head.

"Um, please don't d-do that..."

"headache?" Isaac nodded, "thought so. determination does that."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"you changed fate because you were so determined. that's a new one..." He muttered to himself.

"I am s-so confused."

"alright kid, what color was your soul previously?"

"I-It was an Indigo... I-I think..."

"kid, do you trust me?"

"Y-Yes... Kinda..."

"if you don't, its okay."

"W-Where's this going?"

"you want to see it now?" Isaac nodded. "you've gotta trust me, i won't hurt you." Isaac nodded, a bit ore hesitant.

Sans's right eye disappeared, his left being lit with a teal light. 

"ready?"

"Y-Yeah."

Isaac felt a tug at his chest, wincing a bit, expecting pain of some sort.

The pain never came.

Isaac opened his eyes slowly to see an indigo soul floating in front of him. A red mist seemed to be surrounding it.

"you see that red stuff?"

"Uh huh."

"that's the determination i was talking about. it's s trying to force its way in, but your soul is accepting it. i'm going to assume that's the reason for your headache."

"Why won't it go in?"

"that will take along time to explain..."

"Please?"

"fine. but only the short version." Isaac smiled.

"so a humans soul has a lot more determination than a monsters, and the determination is trying to force itself into the determination packed soul, but the soul won't let it, as it will change the characteristics of the soul."

"But why?"

"kid, paps is waiting downstairs for us. we can talk more later, but right now, hes probably worried about us. ill give you some painkillers for now, good?"

"G-Good."

When he went back down, Papyrus, Sans, and he talked, coming up with a plan, somewhat.

Papyrus would try to convince Undyne, who was the captain of the Royal Guard and probably the biggest threat to Isaac's life, not to take his soul. Of that failed, Isaac would find a way not to fight her.

Papyrus figured that Asgore wouldn't take his soul, if he saw that Isaac ment no harm and just wanted to return to the surface. Isaac somewhat doubted that, but went along with it anyway.

Isaac decided to stay a bit longer after his meal, the brothers letting him watch MTT with them.

The rest of the time at the brother's house was fine, but more questions popped into his head. 

He only hopped that Sans was going to talk to him more later.

°5-@5℅# :95 @))°

The hall was beautiful. Orange paint covered the walls, the tiled floor being a cream and orange checkered pattern. The orange tinted windows with the sunlight shining through made it look like a sunset. A white ceiling was above, with dashes of pale pink, yellow, and orange, were mimicking the clouds at a sunset.

As stated previously, the hall was beautiful.

The bad thing was, that Frisk had too many bad memories from those halls. So Frisk resented them, feared them.

They no longer knew if this was a good run or bad run. There was no dust on their hands, so that was a good sign. Though could it really be? Chara could have washed their hands (they never did before though...) and brushed off the sweater (it was hard to rid the hairs of monster dust. Extremely hard...).

Frisk walked forward, determination being their guide.

Sans was waiting.

It was a good ending.

**It was a good ending.**

Frisk walked on, not showing their happiness.

Once out of the hall, they cried tears of joy. It was too good to be true.

Frisk put them self back together and continued onwards, the happy ending in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys couldn't tell, I don't really plan ahead for a lot of my stories, nor do I have a schedule. I'm going to try and make one for this story, so maybe I'll be able to update a bit earlier if I know something will happen the next week? I've never really done it, but I'm going to try it.
> 
> Anyway, can you guess where that determination floating around Isaac's soul came from?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac finds a tutu and Frisk gets a collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started my new schedule and it worked, kinda. Sorry if this is a bit shorter than the other chapters. :/

Isaac waved good bye to the brothers, walking to the new place that was called Waterfall. He had changed from his sweater to a light, short sleeved shirt, as he had heard it was quite humid there, and it did bit much hotter as it neared Hotland, which was the last area before New Home, which was the capital of the Underground.

Isaac saw the snow melt away from the ground, revealing an indigo floor, a bit more blue than purple, covered in small pebbles. A river ran beside the walkway, large cubes of ice flowing to Hotland. The walls were a deep blue, each of them looking like scales of some sort.

Up ahead, he saw what appeared to be people. He started running forward to meet them.

In the room was an odd creature, which appeared to be a mix of a salamander and fish with a fishbowl body, and a armless lizard kid with yellow skin and a striped shirt. He recognized them from Snowdin town. There was also what appeared to be a replica of the hot dog stand back where he first met Sans with large barn like doors behind it. Beside the salamander fish monster was a bright teal flower that was tall and seemed to glow slightly.

Isaac walked over to the kid first, being the only one he recognized.

"Yo! You sneaking out to see her too?"

"S-See who?"

"Only the coolest and awesomeist monster in the Underground!" The kid was practically jumping up and down. Isaac stared at them, confused, but the kid did not notice.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like her! But uh, don't tell my parents I'm here... Ha ha." He smiled and turned back around to face the darkness, probably dreaming of his hero.

Isaac, still confused, walked over to the salamander fish monster.

"This is an echo flower, it repeats the last thing it heard." The monster gestured towards the bright teal flower, which began to repeat the exact words, if only a pitch or two higher, "Pretty neat, huh?"

"Y-Yeah! T-That's so cool!" The flower began to repeat his words, and two looked at each other, before they both smiled and parted ways.

In the next room was a fast flowing river from a higher place, rocks being carried from above within the river. Near the river, which fell off the edge of the platform, creating a waterfall, was a box with a sign. The sign explained that if an item is in a box, you cannot use it. There was also a stairway that lead to some intertwining pathways below, which he guess were designed to catch those who fell from the river. On the edge of one of the pathways was an echo flower.

Isaac decided to go down and listen to the echo flower first. The stairs were evenly balanced, which surprised him. As he neared the echo flower, he was a glint of something in the waterfall. Careful to avoid the falling rocks from above, he leaned in the get a better look. It was a camera.

_'SHE'S STILL USING CAMERAS?'_

Isaac couldn't shake the feeling of being watched as he walked over to the echo flower. 

"I swore I saw something... Behind the rushing water..."

At first,he thought it was referring to the camera, but he might as well check the waterfall on the platform he descended from.

He dodged the large rocks with ease, but a few small ones scraped his bandana. There was no blood, luckily, just pain. When he looked, sure enough, in the middle, was a secret room.

Inside was two glowing mushrooms, a few rare gems in the walls, and dusty, pink tutu in the corner. He picked up said tutu and dusted it off. He removed the bandana and placed it in his bag, putting the tutu on. Something in the back of his head seemed to squeal in delight.

He then turned his attention to the strange mushrooms glowing a bright, neon blue. He tapped the top cautiously. The mushroom seemed to squeak as it stopped glowing. Isaac tapped it once more, and it started glowing again. He smiled as the light reflected off of the damp walls and gems. It was magnificent.

He did leave eventually, passing through the rest of the river, the small rocks scratching his head slightly. They didn't go deep enough the draw blood, but did cause pain.

In the next room, the area seemed too quiet. There was a steep wall. He assumed that it was the same place the river came from. In the center of the somewhat narrow hallway were some grasses, but they were a deep blue and seemed to be more sea weed like than grasses.

He pushed through the sea weeds and cautiously stepped through them, before he heard a voice from above. He didn't recognize it.

"Nagh! He's late! He's never this late!" The voice had a rough tone to it, but was also somewhat muffled. Isaac gulped and stilled, remembering the monster kid's words. Was this "The Coolest Monster In the Underground"'s voice?

He looked over to his left to see none other than the kid, in awe, staring upwards.

He assumed that was a yes to his question.

Isaac gulped and stayed still. He wasn't sure who this monster was, or what their intentions were. As far as he knew, they just wanted a human soul to bring to Asgore.

_'NOT A BAD JUDGEMENT.'_

Isaac shivered, as a chill from seemingly nowhere swept across his back. He stayed this way until he heard the monster's voice again, as well as footsteps. Once the footsteps were long gone, he emerged from the grasses. The monster kid followed behind him, in complete awe.

"Yo! Did you see the way she was standing? Looks like she was waiting on someone... Oh well! Guess they never showed up! C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" The kid then tried to run off, but fell right onto their face. They then pried them self off the floor with their legs and ran off once more. Isaac couldn't help but smile.

_Seeing the small kid's excitement, it fills you with_  
**DETERMINATION**

°%48#(℅# )9#5 5-384 $3534;8:@589:...°

Frisk removed them self from the cold floor, their new wings unfurling around them as they took flight. The wings felt quite odd, but they were certaintly nice. They walked out the Holy Room as they had dubbed it, Chara yelling at them.

In all honesty, Frisk couldn't care less about the little demon now. They had seemed invincible to them once they had picked up the ring... What was it... Holy Mantle? They couldn't remember the name anymore. All that was important was that Chara could no longer get close to them, unless they wanted pain.

Frisk hopped down the trapdoor, peering into the darkness. 

On the next floor, the walls were made from, what seemed to be, old cement, cracking from the trickles of water from above. There were barred windows on the walls, which Frisk couldn't see out of. Maybe there was nothing but rock behind them. The floors seemed to be made from concrete as well, but also a mix of dirt. It too was cracking and wearing away.

When Frisk entered the room next to spawn, they spotted a red chest trapped within some rocks. They placed a bomb near the rocks, and scurried away. The bomb exploded, destroying the rocks blocking the chest from Frisk. They approached the chest carefully.

Frisk had seem plenty of gold and brown chests, and even one spiked chest, but never a red chest. They didn't know if they needed keys or not, so they plucked one from their chain just in case. 

They tapped the chest, it opening without the key. Frisk would have sighed and put the key back on its chain, if they had not seen the contents of the chest that is.

Inside was a small cat's collar. That was not what had caught Frisk's attention though. What had caught it was the small amount of blood staining, as well as the tag on the collar. On the tag was a single word, 'Guppy'. _'It was probably the cat's name.'_ Frisk reasoned.

That didn't explain the blood though.

With a gulp, Frisk attached the collar, gulping as they felt the cold metal of the tag on their skin.

**Guppy's Collar**  
**Eternal Life?**

...

That wasn't a helpful description.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news and bad news.  
> Good news? Schools almost out!  
> Bad news? Test around every corner.  
> Oh the stress filled joy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac sighs like there is no tomorrow and Frisk encounters their first Devil Room.
> 
> Also, we get a look at another character's PoV... Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.  
> It's a day late.   
> '^u^  
> Makes up for last weeks update being a day early, I think.

Isaac walked into the next room, hoping whatever it contained wouldn't kill him. There was a sign with glowing blue letters on a sign on the wall and four, what seemed to be, flowers buds. There was a small pool of water separating him from the other side of the room. Isaac looked at the words, quickly reading them.

"When four bridge seeds align in the water, they will sprout." He murmured to himself. He then wondered if the pink flowers were the bridge seeds.

Assuming they were, he picked up one of the pink buds and placed it in the water. If floated over to the other side and stayed there. He picked up another one and pushed it over to the other flower. The two connected their leaves, but did not sprout. They did the same thing with the third one, but the forth one made them bloom, just as the sign had said.

Lightly stepped on the one that connected to his side, and then took a full step. He carefully walked across the bridge.

He then decided they were safe to walk across.

In the next room, there were more bridge seeds, as well as a bell and a sign. The sign told him that the bell would call the bridge seeds back to their original point once rung.

The room also had a sign in the corner, which he decided to go to.

"Congratulations! You f-failed the puzzle." Isaac stared, deadpan, at the sign before walking over to the bell and ringing it.

The puzzle in that room took a little longer to solve, but it was still easy.

When he got to the other room, he saw many echo flowers, repeating the wishes of many different monsters in many different voices. On one of the walls was a sign that simply said 'Wishing Room'. He went over to the first echo flower and listened closely.

"Long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling..." Isaac sighed sadly, and listened to the different wishes.

One of them was saying that the king will make their wishes come true. Another was urging their sister to say their wish. The one next to that flowers was saying that they wanted to view the night with their sister one day.

Then he saw a telescope. He walked over and looked through it, trying to determine whether or not it was real. 

The gems in the ceiling were the best replicas of a star he had ever seen.

They glimmered softly as light reflected off their smooth surfaces. Some were spread apart, some were clustered together. Each had a different shape, some circular, some diamond, and some were crescent shaped. It was magnificent, and Isaac could see why they wished upon them. He only wished he could remember the real stars.

He was so intoxicated by the beauty of the gems, he didn't notice the written message until he finally soaked in all the beauty and did a double take just to make sure.

'Check wall' and there was an arrow pointing to a wall that was at the edge of a long hallway. He walked over to the wall and saw the faint outline of what was once a doorway. He removed one of the stones holding that part of the wall together. They all collapsed onto the floor in a heap of rubble. He stepped through the doorway.

°8#@@*℅# 09" @8:℅5 9"34, '75 )35℅# #33 2-@5 #@:# 8# 70 59°

'The kid's determined, that's for sure. Dunno what he's determined to do, but he is determined. So much so, he managed to sap raw DT from a different dimension. The worst part was that I recognized that determination.

'It's that kid, Chara, I believe their name was, DT.

'The kid got the DT to alter the timeline to make a better choice from a homicidal maniac.

'I hope that DT doesn't soak into his soul and mess him up for good. He's a good kid.

'On a side note, I conducted some tests as to where Frisk is. I still don't know, but I do know that they are extremely far away. I scanned all possible dimensions nearby that are at least somewhat related to ours. No luck. Not even a trace.

'I then did the ones similar to those, and only got a faint trail. I'm going to follow that trail and see where it goes.'

He set the pen down and messaged his head. He glanced over at the machine in the side of the room, rumbling and shaking. He smiled as it stopped for a moment, before resuming. A nearby computer beeped, notifying him of a stronger trail. 

It seemed great, but there was one problem. While the weaker one lead farther away, this one lead to the void.

He gulped and went for the weaker trail, hoping it was the right option.

"SANS? YOU IN THERE? I HAVE SOME LEFTOVER SPAGHETTI IN THE FRIGDE IF YOU GET HUNGRY!" His brother yelled, knocking on his workshop door.

"thanks bro." He would eat the leftovers later.

°'@*( 59 8#@@*°

Isaac stepped into the new room, finding it to be on some kind of dock or pier. Around the wood were some cattails and on one side was a stone wall. On that wall were more signs with the glowing blue letters, but they seemed to be of a different language. 

_'ANCIENT MONSTER WRITING. I WILL TRANSLATE IT, DON'T WORRY.'_

Isaac walked to the first sign and traced his hand over the letters.

_'THE WAR OF MONSTERS AND HUMANS.'_ He walked over and traced the next one. _WHY DID THE HUMANS ATTACK? INDEED IT SEEMED THAT THEY HAD NOTHING TO FEAR. HUMANS ARE UNBELIEVABLY STRONG. IT WOULD TAKE THE SOUL OF NEARLY EVERY MONSTER... JUST TO EQUAL THE POWER OF ONE HUMAN SOUL.'_ The last part sent shivers down Isaac's spine. He placed his hand over where his own soul would be.

_'BUT HUMANS HAVE ONE WEAKNESS. IRONICALLY, IT IS THEIR OWN SOUL. THE POWER ALLOWS IT TO PERSIST OUTSIDE OF THE HUMAN BODY, EVEN AFTER DEATH.'_

_'IF A MONSTER DEFEATS A HUMAN, THEY CAN ABSORB THEIR SOUL. A MONSTER WITH A HUMAN SOUL... A HORRIBLE BEAST WITH UNFATHOMABLE POWER...'_

The next sign was simply a picture of a creature that reminded Isaac way to much of The Basement.

At the edge of the dock was a small piece of driftwood. Isaac stepped onto it, but quickly fell onto his knees and hugged the edges as the wood started moving. When it reached another dock, Isaac crawled onto that, parts of his sweater soaked from the water. When he turned around, the wood had already drifted off again.

He sighed, got up, and continued into the next room.

The room reminded him too much of the room where he had first 'met' that monster. He gulped and walked forward, hopping they weren't here.

His hopes shattered as he heard the clicking of armour plates. He looked up to see two glowing eyes, piercing through the dark, staring straight at him.

Isaac began shaking.

°:92 59 5-3 '@#3;3:5°

Frisk had entered the gold room to find a red mushroom. They gulped and picked it, immediately feeling dizzy. They ate it whole.

**Magic Mushroom**  
**All Stats up!**

Their vision blurred and they felt lightheaded. It was terrible. They ran to the nearest corner and threw up, bits of the mushroom in their puke. They then waited until it passed. There was nothing more they could do.

The uneasiness passed, though it took a while. When Frisk arose, they found them self to be a bit bigger. They wobbled around on their thicker feet, unsure of how to operate their new body.

They eventually got the hang of it and stepped out of the room.

...

The boss awaiting them was a small demon named Loki. He was almost pathetically easy, his health draining away quickly with Frisks newfound power from the mushroom.

When he died, another door had opened, but this one was black. They went inside anyway.

As soon as they stepped inside, Chara's influence felt so much stronger. Frisk was fighting to keep control again, even with their holy items.

Frisk didn't like it in the room, but they glanced around quickly. There were three red chests, so Frisk popped them all open quickly.

Inside one was two pills, another had 2 soul hearts, and the last one held a small blue box with a keyhole on one side. They picked it up and tried to insert a key, but it wouldn't fit, so they smashed it open. Their mind was far to hazy to focus. 

**Pandora's Box**  
**??**

The box shattered, four spirit hearts laying on the ground. Frisk picked up all six hearts and one of the pills (the white and neon blue one) and rushed out the room.

Once outside, they collapsed and started to breathe heavily. Chara was no longer bothering them. They were safe.

Frisk picked up the free item from the boss, which was a gray serum inside a syringe. They injected it into them self hesitantly.

**Synthoil**  
**DMG up + range**

They felt woozy again, but not as bad. They hopped down to the next floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans PoV isn't going to be a constant. It'll happen randomly.
> 
> On a completely different note... Anyone who likes Hatsune Miku, check out 'Motivation Is Dying' by PinocchioP. Even if you don't like Miku, I encourage you to check it out. It's a good song.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac finally learns Undyne's name and Frisk funds out who the final boss of the normal floors is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop! Guess who's on time with the update?! Me!

Isaac ran. He ran as fast as his small legs could carry him.

"H-Hay! Get back here you chicken!" He heard the voice from earlier call out to him, the one from the armored person. Isaac just ran faster. Anyone with that look didn't have anything good in mind, and he did not feel like dying.

"NYAGHH!" There was the voice again. He heard the stomps of the armored person, some sort of crackling with their running. He dared to look behind him.

The person, still on the ledge, had summoned billions of glowing blue spears, each one with a sharp tip and all were aimed at him. He squeaked and continued running, his legs telling him that this was the fastest they could go. He missed the speed ups of the Basement.

Trying his best to dodge the energy filled spears, he kept running. A couple nicked him on the shoulders, but he was careful to not let them touch his soul. He cradled where his soul would lay when he was in battle, then looked up. He saw a large patch of the seaweed grass. 

He ran straight into it, pressing his body into the wall and curling into a ball. He peaked out of his protective ball.

He could still hear the stomps, and they were getting closer. Gulping, he stilled himself as much as possible, but still peaked out. He saw the metal enter and pass right by him. It grabbed, someone, and stomped away angrily, walking pass him again. When the echoes were gone, he uncurled himself.

_'Close one, eh Isaac?'_

He nodded, even though he knew not to whom he was nodding to. He got up and walked out of the grasses, about to walk to the next room. Some more rustling were heard within the grasses. He turned around to see the kid from earlier, all smiles.

"Yo, did you see that..?" Isaac gulped and shook his head, "Undyne just... TOUCHED ME!" The kid's smile grew more, "I am never washing my face again! Man, were you unlucky! You didn't even get to see it!" The kid smile returned to normal "Anyway, later!" He ran off, tripping and falling onto his face. He peeled himself off the cavern floor and ran off.

Undyne... The person in the suit's name is Undyne...

Isaac remembered someone from Snowdin telling him about Undyne. If he remembered correctly, they said 'She's bossy, rude, and mean to anyone that get her way!' Isaac hoped he remembered incorrectly.

In the next room was simply a table with a piece of cheese stuck in a pink crystal on it. There was a mouse hole near it and next to the mouse hole was an echo flower. The echo flower was echoing a barely audible squeak. It was kinda cute.

_Knowing that one day, the mouse may finally extract some cheese from the crystal... It fills you with..._  
**DETERMINATION**

He smiled at the thought and walked into the next room. The first thing he saw was a telescope. Beside it was a sign that read 'taking a break. ~sans.' Beside that was a box. The same box from earlier, to be exact. He saw an old doorway with no door beside that. Standing a distance to the doorway as a simple looking, peach colored monster. Isaac went over and took out a cinnamon bunny he had bought, the intention to eat it.

That was he noticed it.

When he turned around, there was a large body of water. But not just any water, this water glowed a bright blue, small bubbles of the bioluminescent color floating above it. Scattered throughout were varying hues of blue colored lilly pads and cattails. There was a dark blue colored bridge that went over the water that seemed to be made of wood.

_'THE WATERFALLS WERE ALWAYS A PLACE I LOVED TO GO WHEN I WAS STRESSED. IT CERTAINLY IS A LOVELY SIGHT.'_

Isaac nodded in agreement to an unknown person once more.

Shaking off the awe of beauty, but never forgetting the sight, he went over to speak with the peach colored monster. 

"What is a star? Can you touch it? Can you eat it? Can you kill it?" Isaac was sure all of the questions were asked without a malicious intent. There was a long silence. "Are you a star?" The child wondered aloud. Isaac softly smiled and shrugged. As mush as he wanted no more than to sit an have a chat with the child, he felt like he had business to do. 

He went into the worn doorway, it leading to a hallway, which lead to a small, but open area with the same ice cream rabbit from Snowdin and a chest. This chest was different from the one he had put his stuff in, he could tell. On one of the walls, some ancient writings had been painted over to show many different ice cream flavors. He went over to talk to the rabbit, noticing he was depressed once more.

"I thought moving here would help me get more sales..." The man murmured under his breath. He didn't seem to notice Isaac.

"E-Erm... I would like some more Nice Cream..." Isaac said, a bit louder than normal as to get the man's attention. The rabbit looked over at him. He recognized his face and perked up, returning to a cheery state.

"Hay there lil guy! I'll get you some Nice Cream, okay?" Isaac nodded. The man went into his cart and retrieved a Nice Cream packet. Isaac took out his money. "I'll cost 25 gold, okay?" Isaac nodded and handed him the gold, feeling like he had paid more than last time. He probably did.

"Alright, here's your Nice Cream! Oh! And there are some punch cards over in that box over there. For every Nice Cream you buy, you can take one! If you have three, you can trade them out for a free Nice Cream!" Isaac nodded and took a punch card from the box. 

Isaac left the room, and began to walk onto the dark colored wood. He found the whole thing was a maze, which he had never really been good at. As he walked the maze, he found various echo flowers, each one echoing a passing conversation of someone trying to convince another to tell them their wish.

He also found a hidden room which, much like the room where he found the shoes, had glowing mushrooms. In the center were some seaweed grasses. He searched inside them to find some ballerina shoes. He carefully slipped them on. He didn't really mind that he was wearing girly pink stuff. He had grew up with some dresses, so this was alright.

As he neared the end, he saw a sign written in the same language the others were written in.

_'I'LL TRANSLATE AGAIN._

_'THE POWER TO TAKE THEIR SOULS. THIS WAS THE POWER THE HUMANS FEARED.'_

"That's all?" He muttered to the voice.

_'YES.'_

"Oh..." He gulped and stepped into the next room.

In it was a large body of water that was separated by a land bridge. The water did not glow like the water from the other room. As he walked to cross the land bridge, a thin yellow tentacle came out of the water slowly.

Isaac regretted coming into the room.

°#9446, '75 9:59 %48#(6 %499¡°

When Frisk arrived on the next floor, the wooziness had faded, luckily, but something replaced it. A feeling of odd uneasiness. They were DETERMINED to fight through it though, so they did. 

In the treasure room was a large spider, floating on the pedestal. It was tan in color and had four eyes, two large ones and two small ones below them. All of the eyes were black and it had a huge smile on its face. Frisk hesitantly touched it.

**Infestation 2**  
**Infestation Shot!**

It sprung to life and bit them. Frisk cried out in pain, but was confused as to why no damage was taken. 

Their confusion was soon pushed aside by the feeling of swelling. Their face swelled up and became tan in color, rough in texture. Four legs sprouted from each side of their face, each wriggling and trying to walk on the nonexistent ground.

Frisk could hear Chara laughing from the corner. They were tired of that laugh. Their anger got the better of them and they tossed a rock at the demon.

It went right through them of course, but Chara got the message. Frisk wasn't the goody-two-shoes pacifist that they had once knew. No, this Frisk had matured and became a bit hostile. They were now easily won over by strong emotions. For a brief moment, Chara wondered if they could use this to manipulate them. This thought left their mind as they remembered the holy protection protecting Frisk. They grumbled and followed the child.

As Frisk went through the rooms, they noticed that their spider army was getting bigger. Curious as to why, they observed what happened when a monster died. If Frisk killed them, it became a blue spider. If a spider killed them, they didn't. 'This must be the effect of the infestation shot.' Frisk thought to themself.

Frisk explored the rest of the floor, and dared to enter the shop. They managed to scrape up a lot of cash over the floors and wanted to blow it all. 

Inside were some hearts, keys, tarot cards, and a battery, as well as a large blue fly. Frisk bought the fly.

**Hive Mind**  
**Giant spiders and flies**

Frisk felt nothing change with their body, so that was a relief. As they turned to leave, they noticed their spiders were bigger. Much bigger. The description wasn't laying with the 'giant spiders'.

Frisk gulped and went onwards. Muffet would certainly be proud of them.

They found the boss room not to long after the shop. Frisk gulped and entered, not prepared, but they did so anyway, knowing they'd have to anyway.

**'FRISK VRS. MOM.'**

...

No...

NO...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who is more fun the write; Undyne or Frisk. Speaking of Frisk, they need a comfort something. Also, anyone else here for Frisk doing the boss rush?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac's side doesn't end with a cliffhanger and Frisk is... Well... Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! I finished this a while back but got distracted before I could upload it.
> 
> Twice.
> 
> Anyway, here it is now!

Isaac gulped and kept walking. He didn't see a yellow tentacle. There was not yellow tentacle. It was just an ill-

There were now three.

Isaac started sweating, and not from heat. He walked faster, not looking back. Not real. Fake, not real.

There was a splashing sound heard. 

"Hay! Wait! Come back!" A soft voice floated through the air. Isaac gulped and walked even faster. All a dream. All a dream.

"Pease! I just want to talk..." He froze in his tracks and turned around. The voice sounded so sad now... He couldn't just ignore it. 

"S-Sorry... I got a bit scared..." Isaac said back, walking to the origin of the voice. It seemed to be a pale yellow octopus with large eyes and a small horn atop it's head. It smiled when it saw him walking towards them.

"It's okay, at least you didn't leave..." It still smiled, but it's eyes fell, "A lot of monsters do that..."

"W-Well, I'm Isaac. Y-You?"

"Onionsan!" It's eyes looked up happily.

"Nice to m-meet you Onionsan, but I h-have to go. I'm on a journey to see A-Asgore. If I succeed, I'll come b-back and we can talk more, okay?"

"Yeah! That sounds great. Be careful now, some monsters might be a bit aggressive..."

"I will. D-Don't worry about m-me Onionsan!" He smiled and began to walk to the end of the room.

"I won't Isaac! Hope you succeed..." Their voice wavered towards the end, making it a bit hard to hear.

Isaac left the room and entered a new one. He heard the soft singing of a feminine voice. He found the origin of the voice to be a fish woman in a corner, humming softly to herself.

"Um... I l-like your song." Isaac said, standing a few feet from the fish woman. She hummed softer. "I think it's r-really pretty... It reminds me o-of another s-song..." She peaked up at him with a green eye, shimmering with interest.

He began humming a soft fiddle tune he remembered hearing one night. It was his favorite song. The fish woman began humming along.

* Shyren seems to be comfortable humming with you.

Isaac kept humming and Shyren began to hum louder. Then she began singing along with his hums. He joined her singing. 

Monsters from nearby heard and began to crowd around, listening to the mini concert. Many pulled up chairs and brought some snacks. He even swore he saw Sans selling tickets made of toilet paper.

After a few minutes, the performance of about two or three fiddle songs rounded to an end. The two singers took their bows and smiled at each other. Several asked for autographs, and Isaac sent them all to Shyren. He didn't even know what his signature looked like.

After the autographs, the two parted ways. Isaac wished Shyren the best of luck in her singing career and tried to hunt down Sans in the massive crowd.

By the time he had got to the place where Sans had been selling tickets earlier, he was long gone. A note had been left inside the cardboard box he had been using for a stand.

Isaac picked it up.

_dear kid,_  
_you probably came looking for me to answer your questions. don't worry,_  
_i'm not running away, i'm just waiting for the right time. it will come, and_  
_when it does, you will know._

_anyway, hope your journey goes smoothly. seems to be so far. nice  
concert to. you're gunna have to tell me the name of the songs later._

_see ya round,  
sans. _

Isaac read the note once more before shoving it in his pocket. He then took it out again to check something.

While reading it a third time, he realized it was written in Comic Sans. Then he didn't know what to think.

°29@- #-945 *-@0534,/8 (:92. 23℅43  &98:& 8:59 5-3 '@#3;3:5 @)43@$6¡°  
( Oh hay! It's the Mom fight! Cutting of muscles, blood loss, eye trauma? I don't really know. Not much, but if just reading about it made your knees weak, two things. One, Summary at the end of the chap. Two, you probably don't play TBoI, do you?)

Frisk just barely had time to dodge the foot from the ceiling. Once the foot was firmly in place, Frisk cautiously slashed at it with the knife. It pierced the skin and they say the pink, overgrown, throbbing muscles beneath. Blood slowly dribbled down, but not much for the slash mark that they had given (them? her? him? what gender was this thing?!)

Frisk looked around the room, seeing some rocks. One of them even had a bomb lodged in it. Maybe they could use that to their advantage? Maybe...

There were also four boss doors and Frisk hoped there were not four bosses. If there were, they were most certainly screwed. 

One of the doors opened and bulging muscles stuck out from it. Some monsters from the floor seemed to come along with it. They hurriedly slashed at the chunk of muscle, more blood dribbling put of the wound, but still, the amount of blood was not much. Not enough for an injury of the size that Frisk had given them.

They slashed once more, but stopped after they heard something. 

 

A cry of anguish. What ever this thing was, it could feel what Frisk was doing. Frisk backed away, panicked. A foot slammed onto them. The Holy Mantle vanished.

Frisk collected them self then attacked once more. This was Flowey's world. Kill or be killed. No time for Mercy.

They killed the spawned monsters and turned around as a another door opened, an eye bulging out instead of muscles. Frisk gulped and tried to look away. Chara forced them to look. Now that the Holy Mantle was gone, they could touch the merciful child. Still couldn't control them though.

Frisk closed their eyes and slashed at the eye. A louder cry of agony was heard, but they blocked it out. They opened their eyes but looked away from the bleeding eye. They hurriedly dodged the foot and slashed at it. More blood, but still lacking. 

Why was that?

No time to think. Just fight.

Frisk quickly slashed at the muscles bulging out the door and quickly navigated to the exploding rock, hoping that it would help damage them.

It did.

More blood. More monsters. More knife slashes. 

Two spirit hearts were lost. The last hit was to the leg. It exploded in a cry of agony much louder than before.

And just like that, it was over.

Two pictures with two pedestals. An angel door appeared. A hole appeared in the wall. They went to the angel room, desperate to get away from Chara. 

There was a pedestal with a simple cracker sitting upon it. They hastily took it and ate it.

_The Wafer_  
_Damage Resistance_

Finishing it, they wiped their lips and smiled at the statue. They were glad to have someone in this fu- messed up world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS.
> 
> Brianna484 (AO3 account: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianna484/pseuds/Brianna484 ) made some fanart(?)! Here's the link! http://prnt.sc.com/auoris


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac gets a great view and Frisk is getting more trauma!

Once the crowd had fully dissipated, he was able to fully explore the room. There were two ways to go, and a sign. 

_'MORE ANCIENT MONSTER WRITING. I CAN STILL TRANSLATE._

_'THE NORTHERN ROOM HIDES A GREAT TREASURE.'_

Isaac nodded and smiled. He walked to the upper room just to see what was in it. There was a piano and a sign. Beneath the sign was a translation, carved into the soft wall.

"A haunting song echoes down the corridor... Won't you play along?"

Isaac glanced over at the piano. It was a wooden piano with white keys and black ones. The wood was a light one, and did seem to be real. He walked over to it and touched a key, a B note playing out. He smiled and touched more keys, playing whatever came to mind.

_'This is dumb. Can we move on please?'_

He sighed and stopped playing the piano, walking out of the room. He went over to the left, seeing more signs.

_'THERE'S A LOT MORE HERE THAN I REMEMBER. NO MATTER, I CAN STILL TRANSLATE._

_'THERE IS NO COUNTER TO THIS POWER. INDEED, A HUMAN CANNOT TAKE A MONSTER'S SOUL. WHEN A MONSTER DIES, ITS SOUL DISAPPEARS. AND AN INCREDIBLE POWER WOULD BE NEEDED TO TAKE THE SOUL OF A LIVING MONSTER'_

He walked over to the other sign and traced his fingers over the symbols.

_'THERE IS ONE EXCEPTION. THE SOUL OF A SPECIAL SPECIES OF MONSTER CALLED A 'BOSS MONSTER' A BOSS MONSTER'S SOUL IS STRONG ENOUGH TO PERSIST EVEN AFTER DEATH... IF ONLY FOR A FEW MOMENTS. A HUMAN COULD ABSORB THIS SOUL. THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED. AND NOW, IT NEVER WILL...'_

He frowned and went to the room to the left, as it was the only room he had not been. 

A stone statue stared solemnly at the ground, it's face worn away by time. Their back was soaked and was crumbling away. The feet, however, were dry. A copper box seemed to be inside their chest, but Isaac dared not to check.

In the next room, he saw a trash bin filled with many umbrellas. A sign next to it read 'Please take one.' He grabbed one, but did not keep it for himself. He went back and gave the umbrella to the stature, positioning it to where the rain didn't fall anywhere. 

A click was heard and a song started to play. Isaac hummed the sweet tune as he left and did not take another umbrella.

He walked through the rainy area, the coldness not bothering him at all. Large puddles had formed on the ground, acting as a natural mirror. He dared not look down, he has always hated reflective surfaces. The sound of the water hitting the ground and the puddles was peaceful, and the sound of his feet creating splashes only added to it.

He eventually noticed a small place in the wall where there was no rain. Standing inside was the monster kid. Isaac walked over to them and waved.

"Yo! You can't carry an umbrella either? Well, if you're walking anyway, I guess I'll go with you... Haha..." The laugh at the end was a sad one, lacking humor. Isaac smiled though and watched as the yellow monster walked over to his side. They walked through the area together both looking straight the whole time. Eventually the kid began to speak as they walked.

"Man, Undyne is sooooo cool! She beats up bad guys and never loses! If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night... Knowing she was going to beat me up! Ha ha."

That was one of the least comforting things he had heard down here.

They entered a new room, with no puddles on the floor at all, and the rain seeming to lessen, before picking up again.

As they walked through, the kid stopped and stared at a glowing echo flower that Isaac could not hear. They then began to talk, still staring at the flower as he remembered something.

"So, one time. We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower. The king - we had to call him 'Mr. Dreemurr' - volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking....

"YO! How cool would it be if UNDYNE came to the school?! She could beat up all the teachers!" The kid ran back up to join Isaac, seeming to be somewhat excited about their though and smiling. As they continued walking, his smile fell, until he spoke up again.

"Ummm, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers... She's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person!" 

If that was true, than Isaac hoped with all his might that he would be able to show her he was innocent.

The two exited the room, entering an area with a high ceiling and an open wall. Isaac kept his head bowed and didn't look over until he accidentally bumped into the kid. Though the kid didn't mind, Isaac still apologized.

Isaac looked over to see what they were staring at.

A large palace with white walls and blue cone-shapped roofs. The 'stars' that hung above illuminated the walls, reflecting their colored lights onto the walls. Both of the starred at the awe filled sight.

°:92 23 )3@"3 59 5-3 '@#3;2:5¡°

Frisk came out of the angel room and looked at the two pedestals that had appeared. They both were pictures, but one was normal while the other was a negative one of the other, all the colors reversed.

Frisk chose the normal one.

**The Polaroid**  
**Fate Chosen**

They looked over at where the trapdoor would be. Instead, there was a red hole, seeming to be slick like and organ. Frisk gagged. They turned around to run away, but the doors were all gone. They slammed into the wall, getting a bloodied nose. They grunted and wiped the blood onto the floor, more still dripping.

Frisk stumbled over to the tube, wiping more blood off. They carefully entered, the sides slick. They slid down unwillingly into the darkness beneath the organ.

They landed on a red squishy... Thing. Red liquid arose from in, staining Frisk's clothes. They gulped and hurriedly stood up, checking the walls to see where they were.

**The Womb**

Frisk gulped. What had they gotten them self into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as long as I would have liked it to be, but I wrote this in three days so...
> 
> Don't worry, I'm fine, really. My sleeping schedule was already messed up. 
> 
> Anywho, hope you guys enjoy! If you have any fanart or stuff, you can post a link here or send it to my tumblr, @shadowandtrashqueen. I know, it's a long name.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac falls and Frisk is scarred even more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason this is late is because of my laziness. Sorry! '^n^

The two walked passed the view, though not forgetting the magnificence of it.

They entered a new room, this one had another trash can full of umbrellas. It was still raining too. At the end of it was a cliff, one far too steep to climb. The kid looked up at it, trying to figure out a way to climb it.

"Yo... I don't think we can both go up at the same time, its too steep... Hmm..."

The kid began to think. Isaac fidgeted with his fingers, looking at the ground.

"Yo, you wanna see Undyne, right?" He nodded his head, despite the fact that he didn't. "Climb on my shoulders."

Isaac did as told and climbed on the kid's shoulders. He managed to reach over the ledge and pull himself up it. He looked down at the kid.

"Wh-What about you?"

"Don't worry 'bout me, yo. You go on ahead. I'll find another way up." The kid ran off, excited. Like normal, they tripped and fell, but got back up quickly.

Isaac smiled, and walked his own way, hoping Undyne wasn't nearby.

The next room was dimly lit, the only thing lighting it were the sparse crystals on the ceiling, and the glowing text of the ancient writings on the two signs. The music box from earlier could still be heard, but only faintly.

He glanced over at the signs before going up to them. He traced over the odd language with his finger tips. As soon as the voice was done reading the first, he walked to the next and did the same.

_'THE HUMANS, AFRAID OF OUR POWER, DECLARED WAR ON US. THEY ATTACKED SUDDENLY AND WITHOUT MERCY._

_'IN THE END, IT COULD HARDLY BE CALLED A WAR. UNITED, THE HUMANS WERE TOO POWERFUL, AND US MONSTERS, TOO WEAK. NOT A SINGLE SOUL WAS TAKEN, AND COUNTLESS MONSTERS WERE TURNED TO DUST...'_

Isaac felt weak. He leaned on the wall until the feeling passed, but it never left the back of his mind.

Onwards was a bridge, the water bellow clear and extremely reflective. He looked away as he saw his own face peak into the liquid mirror.

As he walked on, he felt the room getting darker, the shadows becoming darker and thicker. It was building an atmosphere.

A glimmer of teal magic sparked in the darkness, landing right in front of him. Another spark behind him appeared, followed by one to his side. More appeared until he was surrounded. He held as still as he could, the teal magic sparking with destructive energy. 

The spears from an earlier encounter with the armored woman appeared from the ground, digging up like a spike. He saw out of the corner of his eyes, her glowing eyes, on a bridge below the one he was standing on.

Once the energy holding him hostage disappeared, he ran. More appeared, all of them trying to get to him. He kept running though, not resting.

The bridge began to split into different paths. He made split decisions, some of them leading to a dead end, some leading to more paths. He kept running.

His legs began to wear down, becoming tired. He wanted to collapse, but the teal magic wouldn't let him. His screaming muscles kept on running, despite their pleas for rest.

He ran straight into one of the spears.

He felt his soul being ripped out of his chest, materializing in front of him. Spears fell from the box as he was given no time to rest. He tried to move out of the way of all of them, but one nicked him. It was so much worse than all the pain before. 

Once his soul returned to his body, his muscles stopped screaming. He kept running, avoid the spears, not letting his tired everything stop him from thinking straight.

He didn't realize it before long, but he was running to a dead end. He stopped in his tracks, realizing this.

Looking behind him, he hopped Undyne hadn't followed him.

The armored monster stepped out of the darkness, her eyes still glowing. He backed up, terrified. He forgot there was no wall.

He stepped off the edge, not noticing until too late. There, in his falling state, his tired mind rested.

°:92 %94 5-3 )@\6 %7*(34°

_'The kid hasn't reset yet. I can't tell if it's because he hasn't died, or doesn't have the ability to. I hope it's the first one. He reminds me of what Frisk was._

_'He should be encountering Undyne soon. If not, then he already has. When he fights her, I have a feeling what happened with Papyrus will happen again. I have a feeling that he's going to keep using his power for good, even if he has to take on the consequences himself._

_'This will be an interesting run.'_

Sans put the pen down and closed the note book. He wished he had gotten some of the determination from Isaac's soul to run tests on, but any form he could have done without Alphys' equipment could have risked hurting, or potentially killing him.

Now that he was thinking about Alphys, maybe he could ask her to get some samples, if she could, when Isaac came by. Yeah. That would be good.

He glanced at the time. It was five minutes before a new episode of one of Mettaton's shows came out. Just enough time to go talk to Alphys.

He raised his hand, glowing with blue energy, and disappeared like he wasn't there.

°%48#( :33$# @ "@*@589:°

The Womb was disturbing. Even more so than having to kill 'Mom'.

Every step was followed by a squishing noise and more blood stained onto their shoes. The walls of the room pulsated like they were alive. Even the rocks would occasionally twitch.

Frisk thought that they may be in a real person.

To make matters worse, there was no golden room. Just the Boss room, as well as some others.

The Boss room is where they were standing currently, debating on whether or not to go in.

They stepped in, hoping to make it a quick fight.

'FRISK VS. MR. FRED.'

In the center of the room, a pale red fetus popped up from the ground.

Oh joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, good news is that SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER!  
> Bad news? Life.
> 
> Life is always bad news. But hay, I might be able to work on the story when life isn't happening! Joy!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac gets a flashback for a memory that is not his own and Frisk is...
> 
> Frisk is making Chara scream.

_"It sounds like it came from over here..."_

_Everything hurt. Gold speckled into their vision, consuming the edges. It left the rest to a bright light from above being surrounded by a dark, cave-like roof._

_They sat up, seeing a small, white, goat-like creature in a lime green sweater with a single yellow stripe. They stood on two legs. They walked over to them cautiously._

_"Oh, you've fallen down, haven't you..." They wanted to nod, but their neck felt stiff. "Are you okay?" Their neck was still too stiff to nod. "Here, get up." They lent them their furry hand, and they took it._

_"M-My name's *-@4@..." Their throat was dry, but they managed to croak it out._

_"*@4@, huh? That's a nice name..."_

_"My Nam3 8s @#483)..."_

Isaac woke up.

Golden flowered surrounded them, cushioning their fall. Even though they somewhat broke his fall, his neck felt stiff and everything seemed to pulse with a dull pain. His throat was dry, just to top it off. 

Luckily, or unluckily for his body, he hadn't fallen on the back pack. He hoped the pie was still good.

He scooped up some water from the swampy land around him, drinking it hastily. It surprisingly tasted good, despite the questionable appearance. After his drink, he decided to lay on the dry land for just a bit longer.

He eventually got up, every part of his body screaming at him in punishment. At least his mind was rested.

He traversed the swampy area with ease that only comes from practice.

Around him laid piles of garbage, more flowing downward from a massive waterfall from above. The trash ranged from simple scraps of paper to large computers. There was even a cooler, still Dilled with packets of food. He grabbed one of the packages, it being some astronaut food. He stuffed it in his backpack, continuing onwards.

He eventually saw the end of the room, a training dummy sitting near it. He stared at it for a second before approaching the exit. 

Before he could escape the water, chill came down his back. He turned around to see the dummy now moving. It sunk into the ground and appeared before him. Startled, Isaac stumbled backwards.

"You!" It yelled, looking at him with piercing yellow eyes.

"M-Me?"

"Yes you! Who else would I be talking to?!" The dummy huffed, "Anyway, you came from the Ruins, right?"

"U-Um... Yes?" The Dummy glared at him.

"Boy, speak with more confidence, because I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

"Y-Yes! I did!" Isaac said, trying to be confident despite wanting to cry.

"So he is the human they saw..." The dummy murmured to them self. "You doing okay kid? My cousin lives in the Ruins and uh, last time they saw you, ya didn't look to good."

"Y-Yeah, I am doing better, th-thanks for asking..." He smiled at the dummy.

"Alright kid, if you say so. You can go. Next time I see you, you better speak with more confidence!"

Isaac simply nodded and scurried along. Maybe he really should speak with more confidence...

The next room was an empty room with different paths. Dripping water could be heard in the distance.

He stepped through one of the doors and entered what looked to be two houses shaped like ghost, the one on the left was blue, while the one on the right was pink. The lights in the pink house were on, but the door was locked. 

He knocked on the door of the blue house. It didn't open like he had expected, but a ghost floated through the door, looking a bit confused.

"oh? we're you the one knocking on the door?" The ghost's voice reminded him of his own.

"Um, y-yeah... Uh... M-May I rest here for a bit?"

"oh... my house is a bit of a mess... but if that's what you want..."

"Um, I-I mean, you don't have to say yes."

"well... i'll be inside if you want to come in... you don't have to though..." With that, the ghost disappeared back into the house. Isaac followed them after a moment of contemplation.

They were hovering over their desk which had a computer on it, headphones on their head. They turned around as they heard the door open.

"oh... so you came in... sorry about the mess... i wasn't expecting company... it's not much... but make yourself at home..."

"No no, it's okay. "

The house wasn't too messy, just a bit dusty and run down. The walls were crumbling and bits of the floor were missing. There were three CD's on the ground, each one labeled with a title, and near them in a corner was a cobweb, with a poster in it. A dusty TV sat near a fridge, both of which had small cobwebs on them.

"I love your house..."

"oh... really? thanks..."

Isaac smiled and sat near the CDs. "C-Can I listen to them?" He held up one named Spooktunes.

"oh... uh, sure... just let me..." They took the CD and placed it in the CD drive of their computer. The music started playing from the computer's speakers.

"I like it..."

"really?"

"Yeah."

"you're the second one to say that... thank you..."

Isaac felt warm and happy.

°29@- 2-@5 %48#( @)43@$6¿¡°

Mr. Fred glared at Frisk, seeing them only as an intruder. Frisk gulped, and approached the fetus, before noticing the deformed babies attached to the wall by some kind of umbilical chord. They sliced up half of them before Fred fired his first attack. 

North, west, east and south of Fred had been stained by a glowing red, poisonous blood, which blended in with the floor. Frisk luckily had their wings, and flew over it, unaffected.

They killed the other two babies and flew over more blood spewed by Fred. Then, they unleased a barrage of attacks, knocking his HP down to half quickly. Fred spit out a large ball of blood and Frisk didn't manage to dodge in time. It nicked their holy shield, it disappearing, and Frisk became vulnerable to Chara's wrath.

Luckily, they finished the battle quickly and entered the spawned angel room, there just being three spirit hearts inside. They picked them up and contemplated staying in for a while longer just to upset Chara, before deciding against it.

They walked out and glanced at the item, which seemed to be a halo. They then looked over at the sweating Chara, who immediately started to beg them not to take it. 

The took it anyway.

**The Halo**  
**All Stats Up!**

After hearing Chara's shrieks, they jumped down the fleshy organ that had replaced the trapdoor, hoping it was the last time they needed to jumped down it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the ready why this chapter was a day late; the Nabstablook scene was hard to write for some reason. ;-;
> 
> Also, Frisk is just being a jerk to Chara now. Or maybe I am.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac meets a turtle and Frisk tries to fight It Lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I think this is the longest chapter yet.
> 
> Also, important stuff at the bottom. READ IT.
> 
> One more thing: WHERE DID ALL YOU PEOPLE COME FROM?! (No really. This is the most viewed fan fiction I've ever written. I just- thank you all!)

Isaac left after spending some time with Nabstablook, learning that they ran a snail farm all by them self and loved to make all sorts of music. He wasn't too interested in the snail farm (he still remembered his last trio to a petting zoo, which reminded him of farms because of the animals), he did give them some gold that could help them.

He waved bye to them and left, eager to explore the rest of the place.

One of the paths lead to a locked house, which was in the shape of a large, menacing fish, the door being their sharp teeth, and the windows were its eyes... Isaac didn't really want to stay much longer, so he left to go down a different path.

This one had a small bird, standing in the glowing grass. A platform made of purple rocks was just across a gap that was filled with the glowing blue water from before. The bird hopped over to him excitedly, it's yellow feathers reflecting some of the blue light. It made a small chirp before it began to write in the ground.

'Can I take you across?' It nudged to the gap.

"No, I think I'm good for now." Isaac turned around, and waved goodbye, leaving. The bird waved bye back at him using its wing.

Not having anywhere else to go, he went forward, encountering a new place with three more paths. Two of them were normal, one of them having the box from earlier. Another seemed to be the door to some sort of room, it having a wooden frame around it, as well as a sign on top. The writing seemed to be just out of sight.

He entered the room.

Inside was a small shop, an old turtle sitting behind the counter, all sorts of wares scattered on the shelves. There were a lot of apples that had formed into a the shape of a crab though, as well as some tea bags that were inside small tea cups.

"Woah there! I got some neat junk for sale!" The turtle said, a bit of an odd accent in his voice.

"Um... Wh-What are these?" He asked, pointing to the crab shaped apples, as they were the only ones without a tag.

"Those, my boy, are crab apples. Grown locally here in Waterfall!"

"Oh! H-How much are they..?"

"Only 25 gold!"

"Um... H-Hold up..." Isaac slid the bag off his back, taking out the small pouch of coins Toriel had giving him. He shook it, hearing it being kinda empty. He knew that there couldn't be just one, so he dug around some more and pulled out a larger bag, which seemed to be most of the bag's weight.

He grabbed the Crab Apple and one Sea Tea.

"I-I'll take these two p-please..." He counted out exactly 43 gold and placed it on the counter. He then hesitated before adding a note book and glasses to the order, adding a total of 85 gold to the order, which he hastily counted out and set with the rest of it.

"Thank you for your business, young man!"

Isaac bowed slightly and took the two items, wrapped them in some plastic wrap, and placed them in the bag.

"Um... C-Could you tell me a bit a-about yourself?" Isaac fidgeted with his hands nervously as he asked the question. This nervous behavior seemed to go unnoticed by the elder.

"I've been around a long time... Maybe too long! Studying history sure ois easy when you lived through much of it yourself! Wa ha ha!" The laugh was genuine and loud. He couldn't help but smile at it too.

Something caught his eye that he hadn't noticed when he had come in. It was a large symbol carved into the wall of an orb floating above three triangles, and what seemed to be wings sprouting out of it. It looked like what Toriel had been wearing in the Ruins, and that got him a bit curious.

"What's th-that symbol?" The turtle shot him a confused look.

"Eh? You don't know what that is?! What are the teaching you kids in school nowadays...?" He murmured the last part under his breath, before laughing and continuing talking, "That's the Delta Rune, the emblem of our kingdom. The kingdom... of Monsters." The man burst out laughing once more, "Great name, huh? It's as I always say... Ol' King Fluffybuns can't name for beans!"

Isaac nodded at the new information. It made sense that Toriel would wear her kingdom's symbol... Though she hadn't spoke of the king in such a light hearted fashion... But still, hearing that the symbol was the kingdom's emblem made his curiosity grow even more.

"What's th-the Delta Ruin's m-meaning?"

"Well, the emblem actually predates written history. It's true meaning has been lost to time... All we know is that the triangles represent us monsters below, and the winged circle above symbolizes... somethin' else. Most monsters say it's the 'angel', from the prophecy."

All of these answers brought more questions, but Isaac's curiosity would not rest just yet.

"Wh-What's the prophecy?"

"Oh yeah, the prophecy... Legend has it that an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom. Lately, the people have been taking a bleaker outlook... Callin' the winged circle the 'Angel of Death.' A harbinger of destruction, waitin' to 'free' us from this mortal realm... In my opinion, when I see that little circle... I jus' think it looks neat!" The turtle let out another bellowing laugh which didn't seem to match the rest of the conversation. 

Isaac thanked him for the information as well as the goods, and left the shop. He went to the left, passing by the chest.

On the walls of the next room, he spotted more ancient writings, their pale light mixing with the flickering yellow ones. He ran up, tracing his finger over the letters like he usually did.

_'HURT, BEATEN AND FEARFUL FOR OUR LIVES, WE SURRENDERED TO THE HUMANS. SEVEN OF THEIR GREATEST MAGICIANS SEALED US UNDERGROUND WITH A MAGIC SPELL. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH THE SEAL, BUT ONLY BEINGS WITH A POWERFUL SOUL CAN LEAVE._

_'THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO REVERSE THIS SPELL. IF A HUGE POWER, EQUIVALENT TO SEVEN HUMAN SOULS ATTACKS THE BARRIER... IT WILL BE DESTROYED.'_

He lifted his hand from the second sign, looking around to fully take in the scenery. The walls were pitch black, but he could just barely manage to make out echo flowers lining the upper wall, from which a waterfall flowed downward and onto the path. To his right were more echo flowers, their words just barely out of hearing range.

Isaac traversed the cold water to get to the next sign, already frowning at the waterfall next to it.

_'BUT THIS CURSED PLACE HAS NO ENTRANCES OR EXITS. THERE IS NO WAY A HUMAN COULD COME HERE. WE WILL REMAIN TRAPPED DOWN HERE FOREVER.'_

His heart sunk at the last statement. No! He got here... Didn't he? And... He swore he heard from somewhere else that the monsters already had 6 souls...

_'WE DO.'_

"So that means I-I'm... Th-the last s-soul..."

Isaac suddenly understood why Undyne was so determined to kill him. He was keeping them from freedom. And just like that...

He didn't really feel like walking anymore.

So he collapsed, crying in the dirt, letting his clothes get more stains.

°%49; 9:3 #@$ '@' 59 @:95-34... 697 *@: (8)) ;3 )@534 8 #23@4°

Frisk traversed the second part of the womb quickly, making their way to the boss.

Taking a deep breath, they stepped through the door.

FRISK VRS. IT LIVES!

Inside, a fetus hung from the ceiling, it's eyes closed and small, useless limbs flailing about. Frisk backed against the wall as it began to pulse, like a heart. Several of the small, delicate looking tubes attached to it began to pulsate with it.

This wasn't right.

They dodged the tear patterns, not even bothering to attack. Chara was growing restless of Frisk's shenanigans. 

Unlike Fred, this seemed to be actually _alive_ and seemed to be a _real baby_.

Frisk watched as the baby recoiled into the ceiling, monsters being spawned around them.

The hastily took care of them, trying to dodge the tears with varying degrees of success.

The baby came back down after the enemies had died, throbbing and pulsing once more.

°*-@4@¿ 8# 5-@5 697¿°

Once the mantle was off, Chara got a bit closer, but no closer than a yard. The Halo was about as powerful as the mantle, if not then more so. They wanted nothing more than to posses Frisk's body and end the fight right then and there. But they couldn't, not with the holy items.

Well, unless they agreed.

Hm... It would only be for that time and was a once time deal... But it would save both of their hides in this fight.

°3=09#8589: $9:3°

Frisk dodged as best as they could; they really did. Without attacking them though, they didn't stand a chance. They spawned more enemies and fired tears constantly and quickly. 

They died.

There was no game over screen though, instead, they felt a tug on their soul, originating from their neck. No wait, it was from the _collar_.

It glowed and Frisk felt both their body and soul disappear and reappear.

They fell onto the squishy ground of the womb, the collar no longer glowing. They checked their stats.

Half a heart.

_Half a heart._

Frisk sighed and got up, glancing at the room.

"Come on. We need to pick up some of those hearts scattered around the place." Chara said.

*That's the first time you've spoken in a long time. What are you planning?

"Something I think both you and I will enjoy."

*And what is that?

"You give me your body for a short time to kill the thing, and that's it."

*That's it?!

"Yep."

*I don't believe you.

"Oh? Well, suit yourself. I guess you really want to kill that thing in cold blood."

Frisk tightened their hand in anger. Both Chara and them knew that they didn't have the stomach to kill a baby. Especially in cold blood.

*Fine. But only once we get back here.

"Pinkie promise!"

Frisk huffed out the room, looking for some of those red hearts that their enemies dropped so often. Chara stayed behind, humming to them self happily after making the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was thinking about taking a short break from this fic. Why? Well, I'm feeling a little drained and I don't really want to give you guys crummy chapters.
> 
> If I feel better, I'll update next week. It not, I won't. 
> 
> HOWEVER. If I do take my break next week, I probably will be going back and editing the older chapters. So if you have any complaints, tell me _NOW_.
> 
> Also, I might post some art on my tumblr, I might not.
> 
> Anyway, I've jibber jabbered on for long enough. Have a nice day and thank you for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac dies and Frisk teams up with Chara.

Isaac really didn't want to move.

The world seemed so heavy now, and it had this crushing feeling that loomed over his entire body. So really, it felt like he couldn't move.

_HP 3/5_

Maybe he could just lay there until a monster killed him and delivered his soul to the king. Yeah, that sounded nice. After all, he was pretty much the only one keeping everyone down there.

_HP 2/5_

He felt something other than the wight of the universe loom over him. He felt their breath on his bare skin, not even shivering. He felt his soul ripped from his chest and immediately struck down.

The pain as he felt the soul break was excruciating.

°8℅; #9446, 8℅; #9446, 8 ;7#5 '3 @ "346 "346 "346 '@$ (8$... ~8℅; #9446, 8℅; #9446 '6 (8(79°

He woke up in the void.

All of his characters surrounded him, including Gaster. He groaned and laid on the darkness.

"Isaac, what the f***ing hell?!" Samson yelled at him, but his words were lost in Isaacs ears.

"Hay, um, Isaac? What's wrong?" Magdalene said, the voice got to his brain, but he didn't process the words. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"He probably won't speak, he's got a lot on his mind. We just have to clear his mind and then we may be able to get through to him." He faintly heard Lilith say.

"LET ME TRY." Gaster seemed to murmur.

"ISAAC. STAY FORGIVING, BUT ALSO, STAY DETERMINED."

And somehow, he was brought back to his senses.

"Wh-What happened...?"

"You had some sort of crisis when you realized you were the last soul needed to break the barrier." Eden simply stated.

"Oh..."

"YOU ARE OVER IT NOW, RIGHT?"

"Y-Yes, I am. Th-Thank you for asking."

"OKAY, I WILL NOW RETURN YOU TO THE NORMAL WORLD."

°;@@@@@@@&8*°

Darkness faded away into the walls of Waterfall, his soul faintly flickering in front of him.

_HP 5/5_

He hopped up and quickly sped out the room. He passed right by a monster, which might have been the one who killed him. They didn't seem to notice him, and he didn't mind that.

The next room had a ingle path lit by dimly glowing strands of grass, a bunch of glowing trees were growing by the path, but they did not illuminate the path.

He followed the glowing grasses, coming to a small patch that had some mushrooms in the middle of it. Remembering before, he tapped it and it illuminated more glowing grasses, which made a path to another mushroom.

After a while of following the glowing path, he came to a dead end, even though he tapped the mushroom. Confused, he followed the path all the way back, finding the area with the first mushroom to have another path illuminated. Sighing, he followed that path, and found the exit easily.

In the next room, he saw a lantern right near the entrance, with a sign right by it. When he looked at the sign, it was in normal writing.

"Without candles or magic to guide them Home, the monsters used crystals to navigate." 

Looking around the room, he realised it had gotten darker. He turned to the lantern and tapped a small button on the base. The room lit up once more.

He navigated the room, tapping the button on every lantern he encountered.

He noticed as the lights began to dim, purple crystals began to glow from the cavern's floor. They didn't illuminate the path though, making them useless in Isaac's quest. They were quite pretty though.

He entered the next room, already being up to his hips with water. He sighed and continued though the water. The room dimmed around him, and a feeling of unease rose in his stomach.

He climbed onto a ledge and onto dry ground. Noticing an echo flower, he approached it. 

"Behind you." A small voice whispered slowly.

Shakily turning around, the lights brightened, letting Isaac see a suit of armor standing near the ledge, a full glare on their masked face.

She approached slowly, each clunck-y step making Isaac more and more nervous. 

"Seven. Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king... King Asgore Dreemurr... Will become a god. With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally will take the surface back from humanity. And give them back the suffering and pain we have endured.

Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul, or I will rip it from your body." Undyne crouched into a battle stance, her teal magic forming into a spear. She began to charge at him.

But the monster kid stopped her.

He didn't even register the words they were saying, but they did see Undyne drag them out the room, and hopefully she wasn't returning soon.

He ran back into the water, seeing no other escape, until a pieces of shimmering grass fought his eye. He hoisted himself onto the bank of the shore and ran as fast as he could.

He passed right by echo flowers, their whispers blurring together. Gold specs of what he assumed too be magic floated around him. He only stopped to let the person translate the sign.

_'HOWEVER, THERE IS A PROPHECY. THE ANGEL... THE ONE WHO HAS SEEN THE SERFACE... THEY WILL RETURN AND THE UNDERGROUND WILL GO EMPTY.'_

With those words, he entered the next room, not ready for what awaited him.

°#530 9:3, )8 &-5 ;3 9: %843... #530 529, 2@)( *)3@: @2@6 ~8: %@*5, '6 &;43&;946 @:$ 5-3 -@2(.°

Frisk returned to the room, their health full. Chara was sitting on a red rock, their eyes locking with Frisk's.

"You ready?" Frisk grimaced at them.

*Just do it. 

"If you say so." With a shrug, Chara flew near their body. "You have to shake me hand." Chara motioned to their now outstretched hand. Frisk sighed and shook hands with them.

Their vision went black, as they and Chara switched places.

"Hehe! This'll be fun!" Chara giggled, their bloody sweater changing from the blue and purple to lime green and yellow.

They stepped into the boss room once more.

~~FRISK~~ CHARA VRS. IT LIVES!

Chara was much better at dodging the bullets, as they didn't hesitate. There was no shame, no fear, no nothing. Just an intent to kill.

It Lives was soon not living. 

Chara looked at the spirit Frisk.

"Now, you have to shake my hand. Then the deal is done." Frisk nodded and outstretched their hand.

Chara, surprisingly enough, took it, and then Frisk was in their own body once more, their sweater back to normal.

*... Why?

"What do you mean 'why'?" Chara looked disgusted, staring at them.

*Why did you help me?

"Because I wanted to kill and I couldn't with those... Holy things... And don't think I tricked you. Those stupid things remove curses too I think."

*Thank you.

Taken aback, Chara flinched. Frisk smiled at them.

*Come on, we have to choose.

Frisk motioned to their two options, one a trap door and one a pillar of light.

"It's your f***ing body, do what you want." Chara rolled their eyes. Frisk glared at them, angry at them for cussing.

Without a second word, Frisk approached the light and let them self be sucked by it. Chara reluctantly followed, bearing through the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (On Tuesday)  
> Me: Oh yay! I finished the chapter! Now I can work some more on this...  
> (Today)  
> Me: *looks over* *sees that it's 11 o'clock* Eh, it's okay. It's only Tues-  
> *REMEMBERS IT'S WENDSDAY*  
> Me: S*** S*** S*** S***  
> *Scrambles to Kindle*
> 
> And that's why I'm posting this at 11.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac fights the angry fish lady and Frisk sleeps more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't update last week, but Undyne talks too damn much. That's all I'm saying.

The room had what looked to be a bridge across it, but the bridge was narrow with very little support. Isaac took a deep breath and began to walk across it. The bridge was stable, but still narrow, so narrow, he probably couldn't get on beside another person. As he walked, he noticed one of the boards was a bit loose. He stepped over it, not thinking much of it.

He was almost at the end, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo!" 

He turned around to see none other than the monster kid. They took a few steps before walking over to him, a neutral expression on their face. They took a deep breath before turning to him.

"Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but... I wanna ask you something..." They took another deep breath. "Man... I've never had to ask anyone this before... Yo...

"You're a human right? Haha..."

Isaac nodded.

"Man, I knew it!" They yelled suddenly, almost making Isaac jump, "well, I know it now... I mean... Undyne told me... 'Stay away from that human.' So like, um... I guess that makes us enemies or something... But I kinda stink at that... Yo... Say something mean so I can hate you? Please?"

Isaac shook his head. There was no way he was go back on all his work, building this kids trust. 

"Yo, what? So I have to do it?" Another deep breath. "Here goes nothing... 

"Yo, I... I hate your guts." The kid didn't look like he meant it though. "Man... I'm such a turd... I'm gonna go home now." They walked away slowly, not turning their back to him.

Just as they turned around to run, they tripped on the loose board. Isaac gasped, the kid just barely holding on by their teeth, their claws sinking into the soft wood of the support beam. "Yo! Wait, help I tripped!" They stuttered out, trying to hold on.

The clinking of Undyne's armor was heard, and Isaac's nerves jumped. She walked onto the bridge and slowly began to approach him.

Gulping, he wanted to run, but he couldn't, not with monster kid so close to death.

He ran to the kid, grabbing them to the best of his abilities, and pulled him on to the bridge. The kid was stunned to silence, but then got up and faced Undyne.

Isaac watched, sitting down, out of breath, as kid told Undyne that she couldn't hurt Isaac without hurting them first.

Undyne backed up, seemingly surprised, and left the room. Kid turned to Isaac.

"She's gone...

"Yo... You really saved my skin. Guess being enemies was just a nice thought... Haha... We'll just have to friends instead..." They looked at their feet, shuffling nervously, "Man, I should REALLY go home. My parents are probably worried sick about me..." They turned to walk away.

"W-Wait!" Isaac yelled suddenly.

"Dude, what is it?" Kid turned to him, confused.

"Th-Thanks for saving me..." He smiled softly.

"Haha... No problem dude! You saved me, so it's all good. Anyway, later dude!" The kid then ran off.

Isaac sighed somewhat happily before continuing.

The next room had a bridge too, but much smaller. He crossed over it with ease. Walking over to the next room, it seemed to be more open.

He crossed over into it, seeing that it was indeed so. So much so, that there was a small mountain with an entrance near the bottom. The silhouette of what appeared to be Undyne stood atop it.

"Seven. Seven human souls..." Isaac jumped as she started talking, never hearing her voice before. It was rough and sounded a bit male, but mostly female, "and King Asgore will become a God.

"Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, as it is customary for those who make it this far... I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. 

"It all started, long ago..." There was a long pause. "No, you know what? SCREW IT!" He jumped, not expecting the sudden change. "WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY, WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE?!?!?!" She yelled, her teal magic flickering around her. She removed her helmet.

The blue fish monster that was Undyne glared at him with her yellow eye, one of them being covered by an eye patch.

"You! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys' history books made me think humans were cool... With their giant robots and flowery swordswomen." Isaac had no idea what she was talking about, but he went with it. 

"But you?! You're just a COWARD! Hiding behind that kid just so you could run away from me again! And let's not forget your whimpy goody-two-shoes-shitck!" She paused for a moment. "Running past that monster, not even giving a second glance! Putting on that consert with Shywren! You know what be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD! 

"That's right human, your continued existence is a crime! Your life is the only thing that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together. Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose!

"Now human, let's end this right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monster can be! Step forward when you're ready!" She made what seemed to be a menacing laugh. 

He gulped and ran into the cave, hearing Undyne jump down behind him.

"Human! Wait!" She yelled, chasing after him. He heard her magic zip by him. He tripped on a rock, stumbling up just in time to not be locked in place on the ground.

A bolt of green magic struck where his soul would be, it being tugged out of his chest and turned a time green. He gulped, not being able to move his legs.

"Now that you're green, you can't run! Now you have to learn to face danger head on... Or you'll never get through me!" She appeared to be sweating as she pulled him into a battle. A green shield appeared in his arms, it glowing faintly with the same green magic that kept his soul locked.

"But I don't want to fight..." Tears came to his eyes, but he wiped them away. He had to fight, right?

* Undyne attacks!

ISAAC |=| 5/5 LV 1

* Fight <3 Act * Item * Spare

ACT

* Check * Challenge <3 Plead

* You told Undyne you don't want to fight. Nothing happens.

Isaac flinched as spears began to move towards him. They were slow though, and he was easily able to block them with his shield. 

* Undyne flashes a menacing smile

ISAAC |=| 5/5 LV 1

* Fight <3 Act * Item * Spare

ACT

* Check * Challenge <3 Plead

* You told Undyne you still don't want to fight. Still, nothing happens.

"Not bad! How about this?!" 

This time, the spears came from the front, left, and right.

* Undyne bounces impatiently.

ISAAC |=| 5/5 LV 1

* Fight <3 Act * Item * Spare

ACT

* Check * Challenge <3 Plead

* Once again, you tell Undyne you don't want to fight. She disregards your pleads.

"For years, we've dreamed of a happy ending..."

Spears came from all directions except from his front.

* Undyne thinks of her friends and pounds the ground with her fists.

ISAAC |=| 5/5 LV 1

* Fight <3 Act * Item * Spare

ACT

* Check * Challenge <3 Plead

* Undyne still isn't wavering.

"And now sunlight is just within our reach!"

The spears were faster and came from all sides.

* Undyne bounces impatiently.

ISAAC |=| 5/5 LV 1

* Fight <3 Act * Item * Spare

ACT

* Check * Challenge <3 Plead

* Why are you still trying?

"I won't let you snatch it away from us!"

The spears were getting faster.

* Smells like sushi.

ISAAC |=| 5/5 LV 1

* Fight <3 Act * Item * Spare

ACT

* Check * Challenge <3 Plead

* But nobody cared.

"NYGH!!!! Enough warming up!"

The spears came in random directions, fast. He managed to slide by without being hit, but only barely. 

Undyne swiped over his soul with her spear and his legs were no longer solid. He noticed just in time another spear moving towards his soul and quickly dodged.

Then ran.

* Smells like sushi.

ISAAC |=| 5/5 LV 1

* Fight * Act * Item <3 Spare

SPARE

* Mercy <3 Flee

* Run Forest, run!

He ran as fast as he could, but he could hear her armor's metal footsteps coming closer.

Eventually she pulled him back into a battle. But there was no green magic.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY!"

* Undyne attacks!

ISAAC |=| 5/5 LV 1

* Fight * Act * Item <3 Spare

SPARE

* Spare <3 Flee

* Ain't nobody got time for this.

So he ran again.

He ran into the next room, Undyne hot on his trail. There was a large neon sign that had words scrolling across it, but he didn't read it. There wasn't enough time.

She caught up again and, once again, pulled him into a battle. Still no green magic.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

* Undyne attacks!

ISAAC |=| 5/5 LV 1

* Fight * Act * Item <3 Spare

SPARE

* Spare <3 Flee.

*F*** this s*** I'm out.

He made it to the edge of the room just before she caught up.

There was a large blast of warm air and suddenly, he was standing on molten hot rock with an ocean of lava beneath him. He passed by one of Sans' stands, Sans being there, but he was sleeping. He faintly heard Undyne grumble behind him as he ran across another narrow bridge and into the next room.

Panting, he didn't stop running.

Until he heard the sound of armor collapsing.

He turned around to see Undyne fainted on the ground, sweating bullets. In the corner of the room was a small water holder with plastic cups. He grabbed one and filled it, going over to the angry fish lady, and poured it onto her.

She got up once again and he scrambled away. She looked dead at him, a bit shocked, but then turned around and left. 

Sighing happily, Isaac looked around the new world he was in.

"Is th-this Hotland?"

_'YES.'_

_'Well ain't that an original name.'_

°-9)6 #-85 7:$6:3, *@); 69 585#.°

Frisk walked around this new place called the Cathedral. Here, bosses from earlier were normal enemies, which made the rooms extra difficult. They occasionally had to call on help from Chara, like with the room with Mega Fatty.

After walking around and fighting for a bit, they came across a room that was boarded up with wooden planks. They knocked on it, before trying to peel the boards off. They didn't budge.

"Try using a bomb." Chara suggested, eager to get out. 

Frisk nodded and pulled out a bomb, the explosive already being lighted. They rolled it towards the door, it exploding.

The wooden boards were damaged, but not broken.

"Try another one?" 

They rolled another towards the door, the boards splintering as it exploded. The door opened.

Frisk stepped inside, it being a bedroom. The floors were surprisingly clean and the bed was made. Frisk hopped into the bed, falling asleep.

°®2-6 $8$ 697 (8)) 5-8# 034#9: *-@5@¿ ™8 $9 :95 (8)) 0390)3, 5-@5 8#, 5-@5 8# ;6 )3@#5 %@"94853 5-8: & 59 $9.™°

They awoke to Chara's yells, telling them to move and that they had found something.

Frisk hopped out of the bed, looking at Chara, who was clearly not in a good mood.

"There's something under to rug. You might wanna check it out."

Frisk nodded and walked to the rug, trying to peel it off the floor. They failed though.

"Why not try bombing it?" Chara suggested.

Frisk nodded and took out a bomb, letting it roll over the rug.

The exploded, revealing a trapdoor that had a rope ladder. They climbed down it and entered the crawl space. 

The floors, walls and roof of the place were all dirt, and it was extremely small. Frisk gulped and trudged on, ready to get through it. They came across another ladder, which they climbed.

At the top of it was an item. It looked to be a small white tulip or some sort of flower. The picked it up.

**Eden's Blessing**  
**Your future shines brighter**

Frisk's vision began to spin as the world lit up around them. They waved a hand in front of their eyes, it being lit by the same strange light.

They shook their head and exited the small space, Chara still floating in the bedroom.

"Whoa Frisk, what cha find?" They looked slightly repulsed.

*A flower.

Chara looked confused, but sighed and shrugged.

"If you say so. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I'm going to talk more down here.
> 
> So, why did I not I update last week? I just felt mentally and physically drained for some reason. That's why (Determination never was my strongest attribute. I'm probably more Perseverance or Justice). 
> 
> This might be one of the reasons - https://gammagames-uga.itch.io/rayens-tale  
> What is it? It's an RPG game me and two girls made during a two week camp.  
> One thing about it, you need to download the RTP. We forgot to put it with the package.  
> Here's the link to that - http://www.rpgmakerweb.com/download/additional/run-time-packages (download the one for RPG maker VX Ace)  
> Another thing - the credits DO NOT WORK. We tried for a while to get them to work, but they just wouldn't. There is movie in the file that you can watch if you want.  
> LAST THING ABOUT THIS GAME. It's windows only. Sorry Mac users (Like myself. ;-;)!
> 
> That's about all I want to say. Toodles my friends!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac meets the other stutterer and Frisk meets... An angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well holy s***, would you look at that. A REALLY late chap. More as to why it's late at the end notes. Is you're into that stuff.

Hotland was much hotter than he had expected. Then again, there was lava quite literally under his feet, which was another thing he was not expecting.

Isaac looked around before remembering Sans at his stand in the room prior. He turned around and ran back to it, slightly disappointed that he was gone. Sitting atop the stand was a note written on a piece of paper, held down by a glowing blue rock.

He picked it up and skimmed it.

_here's pap's number, just in case ya get a phone._

Below was Papyrus's number.

Isaac stared at it for a moment before just shoving it in his pocket and walking along.

Past the cooler room was a four way room, the way upward was blocked by two guards, the way downwards lead to... Something he couldn't see, and the way across from him lead to a lab.

He chose the lab.

He gulped and ran past the guards, a terrible feeling in his gut. He ran right to the lab door, it sliding open, and him running inside.

The room was pitch black. He stumbled around, seeing the faint luminescence of a screen, but it provided so little light that it didn't really matter.

He stumbled around a bit more before yelling into the darkness, "H-Hello?"

When there was no reply, he turned to find the exit, but heard the sound of an elevator opening. There was the sound of nails clacking on tiles, and the lights flickered on.

He turned around to see a yellow lizard monster, about the size of him, in a lab coat, with glasses. They stared at him for a second, eyes going a bit wide.

"Oh. My god..." They began to sweat nervously, hands flying up to their head, "I didn't expect you so show up so soon!" They started looking around, speak so quickly their words jumbled together. "I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, it's all messy and..." They took a deep breath and looked towards him, smiling.

"Um... H-h-hiya! I'm Doctor Alphys, Asgore's royal scientist! B-b-but... ahhhhh... I'm not one of the 'bad guys'!

"Actually, since you've stepped out of the Ruins, I've been... 'Observing' your journey through my console..." The occasional feelings of being watched and cameras made a bit more sense now, "Your fights... Your friendships... Everything! I was originally going to stop you, but... Watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them." A blush came across both of their faces, Isaac shifting uncomfortably.

"S-so! Uh... Now I want to help you! Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through Hotland! I know a way right to Asgore's castle, no problem!"

"Really?" His face lit up, a smile upon it.

"Well, uh... Actually, there is just a tiny issue." His smile fell. "A long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton. Originally, I built him to be an entertainment robot." Isaac tilted his head, bit confused, "Uh, you know, like a robotic TV star or something..." He nodded in understanding "Anyway, recently, I decided to make him more useful. You know, just some small practical adjustments. Like... Anti... A-Anti-human combat features?

"Oh c-course, when I saw you coming I immediately decided... I have to remove those features! Unfortunately, I may have made a tinsy mistake while doing so. And now, um..." There was pause as sweat gathered on her forehead, "Now he's a unstoppable killing machine with thirst for human blood?" She laughed awkwardly as Isaac inwardly sighed and face palmed. "But um... hopefully we won't run into him!"

A boom rattled the lab, and Isaac looked around, eyes wide with fear.

Another boom, and Isaac fell onto his butt. "Did you hear something?" Alphys asked him.

"Y-Yeah u-" more booms cut him off.

"Oh no." Alphys said, realising something.

_'It's- It's Mettaton isn't it.'_

Another boom and the wall next to the two busted open.

"OHHHH YESSSSS! WELCOME BEAUTIES..." A spotlight was cast upon a gray, rectangular robot with a red and yellow screen above a series of buttons and knobs, two arms on each side with a wheel for their leg, the rest of the room going completely dark. "TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!" Confetti fell from the ceiling as a glowing sign and two disco balls were lowered from it.

"OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GONNA TO BE A BREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND TO OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANT!" The robot began clapping, as if welcoming him.

"NEVER PLAY BEFORE GORGEOUS? NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE! THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE. ANSWER CORRECTLY... OR YOU DIE!" Isaac gulped, as his soul was tugged into a battle, Alphys seeming to be dragged in as well.

* Mettaton attacks!

ISAAC |=| 5/5 LV 1

* Fight  <3 Act * Item * Spare

ACT

<3 Check * Cry

METTATON 10 ATK 999 DEF  
His metal body renders him invulnerable to attacks.

"LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE!"

He rolled aside to have a question pop up.

'What's the prize for answering correctly?'

Four options popped up around his soul.

A Money. B Mercy. C A Brand New Car. D More Questions.

He looked up, seeing Doctor Alphys signing him the answer. 'D'

So he picked D.

"RIGHT! SOUNDS LIKE YOU GOT IT!"

* The quiz show continues.

ISAAC |=| 5/5 LV 1

* Fight * Act * Item <3 Spare

SPARE

<3 Mercy

"HERE'S YOUR TERRIFIC PRIZE!"

'What's the king's full name?'

°85℅# 595@))6 )94$ %)7%%6 '7:#. 595@))6. 2-@5¿ 2-@5 $9 697 ;3@: 5-@5℅# :95 85?!°

Frisk found the boss.

To say they were scared was an understatement. They were _terrified._

The whole Cathedral had been filled with various bosses from earlier floors, and various strong enemies.

Gulping, they stepped in.

_FRISK VS. ISAAC_

In the middle of the room, all curled up, crying, was a child.

Frisk froze.

"That's not a child Frisk, that's a soulless husk! It's the BOSS!"

Tears welled up in their eyes, they scarcely believing Chara. They gulped and began to attack, dodging the tears he fired.

At a certain point, he hopped up, still crying. Frisk hesitated.

One spirit heart lost.

They charged, full force, dodging the tears that fired once more.

When about half of his health was gone, he sprouted wings, his tears stopping, and began to fly, much like Frisk.

Hesitation, once more, and another spirit heart.

They swallowed their fear and attacked as fast as they could, dodging the tears and killing the flies.

Once, he flew up out of sight, white pillars falling from the sky. Frisk lost another spirit heart.

They had only two more left.

But Isaac was quickly killed.

He flew up, out of sight once more, but this time, for good.

A chest fell from the ceiling.

Frisk walked to it and opened it, leaping down into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APOLOGY SONGS:  
> Recommended songs: High Tide Rising by Fox.  
> Pepper Steak All Levels At Once Remix.  
> Hato (White Dove) sung by Miku  
> Abstract Nonsense English Cover by JubyPhonic.  
> A Little Irony by Tom Milson
> 
> And that's it.
> 
> So uh, here's what happened.  
> I'm terrible at keeping time. Especially when it comes to the day of the week.  
> And I have like, Error Sans' memory.  
> So last week I was going to update, but didn't have a chapter, and this week I was stressing that I didn't have a chap. When I did.  
> So  
> Here you go.  
> I'm working on the next one.  
> Right now.  
> Maybe it'll be up before the end of the week.  
> Maybe next.  
> I dunno. I can't see the future.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author finally decides to NOT procrastinate, Isaac has a date, Frisk gets intrigued by a door, and Sans has issues with papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This was supposed to go up A LOOOOOOONG TIME AGO.
> 
> I blame myself, YouTube, and school.

 Alphys had helped him throughout the whole fight, Mettaton taking notice after a few minutes.

 He then asked him who Alphys’ crush was, which Isaac refused to answer. Unsatisfied, Mettaton flew away, leaving the two alone in the lab.

 “Well that was certainly something.” Alphys remarked after a few moments of silence.

 “I-Indeed.” He nodded in agreement.

 He began to exit the lab, but Alphys spoke up.

 “Wait, wait!” She walked over to him, eagerly. “Let me give you my ph-phone number! Th-Then… m-maybe… If you need help, I could…”

 “I um… I don’t have a phone…” He said sheepishly.

 “You don’t have a phone!?” Her eyes widened. “Wait a second, I think I have an old one around here somewhere…”

 She ran off, and clattering noises were heard, followed by drill and machinery noises. He stood there, twiddling his thumbs.

 She eventually returned, holding a touch screen phone.

 “Heh… Sorry it took so long! I upgraded the old one I had for you! It’s got texting, items, a little key chain… I even signed you up for the underground’s number 1 social network! Now we are officially friends!” She handed the phone to him, smiling and giggling awkwardly. She eventually stopped and started looking around.

 “I’m going to the bathroom.” She ran into a door that was labeled with a bathroom sign, and closed the door as soon as she was inside.

 Though Isaac could now take the time to look around the lab if he wanted to, he really didn’t. He walked out, pulling the paper Sans had given him out of his pocket, and typed in the number, quickly calling.

 “H-Hello?” He asked as the other line picked up.

 “HUMAN? IS THAT YOU?!” Papyrus’s loud voice boomed through the speaker.

 “Y-Yeah! It is!” He smiled.

 “HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?”

 “S-Sans gave it to me…”

 “REALLY? MY LAZY BROTHER DID SOMETHING?! ANYWAY, I WAS THINKING… MAYBE YOU COULD CAME WITH ME TO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE!”

 “I-I dunno…”

 “IT COULD HELP YOU TWO BECOME BETTER FRIENDS!”

 Isaac contemplated for a moment.

  _’Don’t do it… DON’T DO IT!’_

 “I’ll d-do it.”

  _’Godd*** it.’_

 “EXCELLENT! WOULD YOU LIKE DIRECTIONS?”

 “Y-Yes, please!”

°℅%8:$ ;3, 8 @; 975 -343 2@858:& %94 @ #3@ 59 #2@))92℅ ~ #3@ 59 #2@))92 '6 $8#9:@74 {@:$ :9, 5-@5℅# :95 ;8##03))3$}°

 Isaac finally arrived at Undyne’s house, which was in the shape of a fish. Papyrus was waiting near the door, which bared similarities to that of a large pair of sharp teeth. There was also a dummy standing on a carpet. He felt like he had seen them before, but didn't know where. There was the distant echo of piano playing that sounded like it was coming from inside.

"H-Hi Papyrus!" He said, walking to the tall skeleton.

"OHO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE? I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU TWO GREAT FRIENDS!"

He nodded.

_Knowing that Papyrus will help you become friends with Undyne... It fills you with...  
DETERMINATION!_

"OKAY HUMAN! STAND BEHIND ME!" Isaac nodded and shuffled behind him. "PSST... MAKWE SURE TO GIVE HER ONE OF THESE. SHE LOVES THEM!" He held out a small, cream colored bone with a red ribbon wrapped around the center.

Papyrus knocked on the door, the piano playing stopping.

_'Undyne plays piano?'_ A girly voice whispered in his head.

_'SURPRISINGLY ENOUGH, YES.'_

Undyne opened the door, smiling. 

"Alright Papyrus! Are you ready for your extra private, one on one training?" Isaac's hands fidgeted for a second. 

"YOU BET I AM! AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!" Papyrus stepped to the side, revealing the trembling mess that was Isaac to Undyne. 

"Hi, I don't think we've-" Her eyes widened as her body stiffened. He stared at him for a second before glancing at Papyrus, who smiled back at her. "Why don't. You two. Come in?" 

Papyrus smiled widely and wiped his boots in the mat before walking in, Isaac doing the same.

Inside was a nice, tidy house with a light blue wall paper that had little pink fish painted on it, and a yellow and light blue tiled floor. On the back wall was what seemed to be a kitchen, and closer to him was a wooden table. To the right of the wooden table was a sword, and to the far left (closer to the kitchen, really) was piano. On the left was, close to the door, was a small window with a purple rug underneath it.

"HERE UNDYNE! MY FRIEND BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU, ALL ON THEIR OWN!" Papyrus held out the yellow bone.

"Uhhhh... Thanks. I'll, uh, put it with the others." She walked over to the kitchen area, opening a drawer and placing the bone inside. From where Isaac was standing, he couldn't quite see it, but he could tell there were probably a lot in it.

"So, are we ready to start?" Undyne asked, almost impatiently, walking back over to the two.

"WHOOPSY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED... I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU TWO HAVE FUN!" With that, papyrus ran to the window and did a back flip out of it, shattering the glass, which scattered it all over the rug.

Undyne glanced at the shattered window before glaring down Isaac. "So why are YOU here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even farther?!" She growled. "IS THAT IT?!"

He quickly shook his head quickly.

"Then why are you here?!"

A brief moment as Undyne thought and Isaac struggled for the right words. He spoke up as soon as he found the words, breaking the silence.

"I'm her to become your friend!" He smiled at her, staring her straight in her eyes.

"You... You think I'm going to be friends with you?!" Her face shriveled up as if in disgust. He nodded once more, his smile wavering. "Really? Wow! How delightful!" Sarcasm was layered thickly onto her voice. "Let's all frolick in the fields of friendship!" Another brief pause "NOT!

"Why would I ever be friends with YOU?! If you weren't my house guest, I'd beat you up right now! You're the enemy of everybody's hopes and dreams! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND. Now get out of my house!" She was snarling at him, an almost predator look in her eyes.

Papyrus's skeleton head popped in through the window, looking at the two sadly.

"DANG! WHAT A SHAME. I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU! BUT I GUESS... I OVERESTIMATED HER... SHE'S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE!" With that, the skeleton away.

_'OH BOY, HERE WE GO...'_

"CHALLENGE?! What?! Papyrus, wait a second!" She yelled as the skeleton fled. He was already to far to hear, or just ignoring her. "Darnit!" She stomped her foot, looking at Isaac as if she had a terrible idea.

"He thinks I can't be friends with YOU?! Fuhuhuh! What a joke! I could make friends with a whimpy loser like you any day! I'll show him!

"Listen up human. We're not just going to be friends. We're going to be... BESTIES."

_'Oh God.'_

"I'm going to make you like me so much, you won't be able to think about anyone else! Fuhuhu... It's the perfect revenge!

"So, why don't you have a seat?" She smiled sweetly, as if she didn't just want to kill him a minute or so ago.

Isaac gulped. Oh God indeed.

°@:=8356 :33$# 59 %7*( 85# #3)% 8: 5-3 @##. :9 +9(3.°

So the kid was on the 'date' with Undyne now.

Well, probably.

Papyrus had just left for his cooking lessons and was talking on the phone the whole time, seeming to be giving directions to who he assumed to be Isaac.

It was kinda odd how he didn't have a phone like Frisk always did, but he wasn't going to dwell on that.

Sans needed to find his notes on excess determination in ones soul as soon as possible.

So far, that search was coming up with only dead ends...

Wait, had he checked in the drawers yet?

He thought he had, but... Just to be sure...

...

Would you look at that, first page in his binder.

_'that's not where it was last time though.'_

°$8: & $9:&, 8 -@"3 %97:$ 697 $3@4. ~ -8$3 @:$ #33( 3:&)8#- *9" 34 '6 )8\\\\.°

Turns out Isaac had only one thing to be afraid of; Undyne's determination to be a good host.

When he had tried to move from his seat earlier to get the drink if his choice, Undyne had broken the table by lodging a spear at him, which left him shaking in fear. He had chosen tea, golden flower tea to be exact.

After the tea had brewed, Undyne had given him a cup (which was in the shape of a cute little fish!) filled with it and told a story about her and Asgore.

Now the two were sitting, wordlessly, at the broken table, Isaac slowly finishing his tea.

Once he downed the last sip, Undyne smiled.

"Here, let me get you some more!"

Though, as she walked over to get the tea, she stopped, dead in her tracks.

"Wait a second. Papyrus... His cooking lessons..." Undyne had mentioned that she had started teaching Papyrus how to cook, but Isaac didn't pay much attention to it at the time. Hearing her say that now brought him back to reality.

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW!" Her yells echoed through the house, "And if HE'S not here to have it... YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HIM!" 

She leaped up into the counter behind her and ran across it, knocking everything that was once on it off. He winced as he heard the breaking of glass from a soda bottle, as well as the sugar container, both of which were now lying on the ground in shards.

"That's right! NOTHING has brought Papyrus and I closer than cooking! Which mean if I give you his lesson... We'll become closer than you ever imagined!"

_'We're f***ed.'_

Isaac gulped.

Yeah, they probably were.

°$3@4 )94$, -3)0 ;3 285- 5-8# $@;: -9;3294(...°

Frisk was met with a face full of wood.

They heaved themselves up and looked around, spotting four golden chests, with a large, golden door behind them.

"Okay, this is weird."

*Why do you say that?

Frisk tilted their head.

"Well, we're being given four chests for only four keys. That's a bad sign, because this place is extremely unforgiving. Which means that this place might be the death of you. Er, us?"

They shrugged and took out a key, opening one of the chests.

An item emerged, a green spider with twisted legs. They touched it, it coming to life and biting them like the infestation spider. They felt two bulbs press out of their head. Wait... Were those...

_eyes?!_

**Mutant Spider**  
**Quad shot!**

Frisk looked down to see that there was still only one knife.

"D***! I was really hoping to get four knives..." Chara grumbled. Frisk glared at them and moved on to the next chest. 

This one had a heart in it, slightly beating. They reeled in disgust, but eventually grabbed it and threw it around their neck like a necklace.

**< 3**  
**HP Up**

With the heart now fully beating, as if trying to pump blood to a nonexistent body, they moved on to the next chest.

Inside was a small dagger, the tip of it seeming to be within a puddle of blood. They grabbed it hesitantly, though the could feel Chara's (happiness? insanity?) behind them.

**Betrayal**  
**Turn your enemy.**

A sharp pain coursed through their nerves. Wincing, they touch their back, where the had felt the most pain.

They froze, staring at their hand.

_It was covered in fresh blood._

They wanted to scream, but the sound wouldn't come. All they could do was stare at their bloodied hand.

"Oh come on, you big wuss! You've seen far more terrifying stuff down here. Get a f***ing hold of yourself." Chara sneered, rolling their eyes.

Frisk's muscles felt heavy. They fell to their side. 

Their head felt heavy. They fell to the ground.

The world felt like it was pushing on them.

Their arms were moving now (Did they want their arms to move?), pulling them self up and walking to the last chest.

Their hands fumbled with the key for a moment (They felt like they were watching a movie. They didn't feel in control.), but finally, they unlocked the chest.

It was a small, red beaded necklace with a grey cross. They put it on (They didn't remember wanting to do that...)

**Rosary**  
**Faith Up!**

They felt alive again. 

They regained control.

*What... Happened?

They turned to Chara.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do anything, I swear!" Chara nearly yelled, snapping at Frisk.

They sighed, dusting them self off, for no reason. 

They then walked to the golden door.

It was large, much larger than any other door. In the middle was a black circle, outlined with gold. There was a depiction of a key, it seemed to be carved out too, outlined with gold. It was far larger than any of the keys they had.

*I wonder what this leads to.

"Probably nothing good." Chara grumbled, floating to a door. "Come on, we have to go. We have to find the boss." 

Frisk nodded and walked to the door Chara was hovering at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~TWO~~ THREE THINGS
> 
> 1\. I'M NOT DEAD. WHOOOOP!  
> 2\. SCHOOL NEEDS TO JUST NOT.  
> 3\. I AM A PROCRASTINATOR.
> 
> Okay, now that that's out of the way...
> 
> I have decided to change the day I'm updating on. I'm hoping to update on Sunday or Saturday (like this chapter was supposed to go up last week but I forgot) of next week and keep that consistent, but it may stay the same.
> 
> I don't know yet.
> 
> Anyway, I am sooooo sorry for the wait. I really am.
> 
> I'm still kinda trying to balance time between lessons, homework, writing, drawing, and composing.
> 
> Not easy.
> 
> Last thing. I swear.
> 
> Hope you have a good day!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac and Undyne's friendship date continues in the form of a cooking lesson and Frisks fights a dead baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... Funny story actually! Most of this chapter's been done for like... A month or so. Just, thing's have been hectic and I wasn't able to get most of Undyne's dialogue until tonight so heh heh...
> 
> Hope this doesn't suffer from my lack of editing '^u^

Undyne stomped harshly on the ground, the whole house shaking. Isaac was pulled from his seat by Undyne, who dragged him to the countertop. On it was tomatoes, squash, and... Was that a small pumpkin? He couldn't tell.

"ALRIGHT, INVISION THESE VEGETABLES AS YOUR WORST ENEMY!"

* How do you punch?  
* Soft. * Hard.

_'GO HARD AND GIVE THOSE VEGETABLES WHAT FOR!'_  
_'Go soft! There's no need to beat up anyone!'_  
_'Go hard. Get this over with quicker.'_  
_'Maybe we should devise a plan of attack...'_  
_'Guys, are we seriously arguing over godd*** vegetables?'_  
_**'Yes.'**_

Okay, listening to himself might not be the best option here.

* How do you punch?  
* Soft.  <3 Hard.

*You punch the tomato with all your might.  
*It falls over.

_'You're joking right. Please say that that was a joke.'_

"Yeah, YEAH! THAT'S GOOD! Now it's my turn!" 

Undyne uppercutted the counter, sending the pulp of the vegetables everywhere, mainly the wall though. The paste also managed to splat onto his face, which prompted a taste. It actually wasn't half bad.

"Uh... We'll scoop this into a bowl later."

Undyne ran over to the stove, dragging him along. She stomped her foot again, a pot and a box of (what he presumed to be) spaghetti falling from the ceiling, both clattering onto the glass surface of the stove. 

"Homemade noodles are the best! BUT I JUST USE STORE BRAND! They're the cheapest!" She opened the box and handed it to him.

* How will you put the noodles in the pot?  
* Carefully. * Fiercely.

_'Let's be careful as to not let any fall out!'_   
_'NO! Be as fierce as a bear! Let those noodles know who's boss!'_   
_'Dude! That'll scare them! Go slow.'_   
_'GUYS IT IS LITERALLY JUST PASTA.'_

Okay... He had went with hard on the last one... So he'd be careful with this one.

* How will you put the noodles in the pot?  
<3 Carefully. * Fiercely.

*You carefully put each noodle in the pot one by one.

Undyne give him a weird look before opening a drawer and retrieving a wooden spoon from it. She handed it to him.

"The more you stir, the better it will end up!" She smiled widely, grabbing his arm and shoving it into the pot. Somehow, water was in it already. "SO STIR AS FAST AS YOU CAN!"

Isaac nodded, stirring as fast as he could, his arm being a blur. Undyne kept barking at him to go faster, but he just couldn't.

"Alright, my turn!" She pushed him aside, the spoon clattering in the pot as his grip slipped on it. She summoned a spear and began to 'stir' the noodles with it. Really she just destroyed the pot.

"Alright, time for the final step! TURN UP THE HEAT! Let the stove top symbolize your passion! Let your hopes and dreams turn into a burning fire! READY? Don't hold anything back!

Isaac nodded and reached across, turning the heat up to a 10.

"HIGHER!"

Isaac glanced at her, but turned it up more. Small flames licked the edges of the pot, slowly growing.

_'I-I think that's too much....'_

_'YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MUCH PASSION!_

Isaac winced from the volume of the voice, turning it up more. The flames now overtook half the pot, the metal tarnishing to a black.

"EVEN HIGHER!" 

Isaac gulped, turning the knob a bit more. The pot became engulfed in the flames. He glanced at Undyne worriedly.

"Ugh. Let me do it!"

She pushed him aside and turn the knob so fast he barely had time to realize she did. The flames rose from the pot, threatening to touch the ceiling.

"See? This is how yo-!"

A blast blew Isaac back from the stove, sending him skidding a few feet. He winced, minor burn marks on his left arm.

He looked around, the whole house now on fire. 

_'What was that about not being able to have too much passion?'_   
_'Shut up!'_

Undyne stood in the middle of the flaming house, a forced smile on her face. 

"Ah. Man, no wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking..." She paused for a moment, looking around at her burning home. "So what's next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets? ---" Her smile dropped, "Oh who am I kidding... He really screwed this up, didn't I? I can't force you to like me human. Some people just don't get along with each other. I understand if you feel that way about me... And if we can't be friends... Because, if we're not friends...

"IT MEANS I CAN DESTROY YOU WITHOUT REGRET!"

She suddenly leaped at him, causing him to flinch as he was dragged into the battle.

"I've been defeated... My house is in shambles... I even failed to befriend you... That's it. I don't even care if you're my guest anymore! One final rematch! All out of both sides! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN REGAIN MY LOST PRIDE! NOW COME ON! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT! NYGHHHHHH!"

*Undyne is letting you take the first move

ISAAC |=| 5/5 LV 1

* Fight.  <3 Act. * Item. *Mercy.

ACT

<3 Undyne.

UNDYNE

* Check. <3 Fake Hit.

* You pretend to swing at Undyne with all you're might.

Undyne went a bit pale for a moment, before finally a big red 1 appeared above her head, as well as a green bar. She looked at him, confused.

"What? That's the best you can manage? Even at full force... You just can't muster any intent to hurt me... Huh? Heh... You know what?" The spear clattered to the ground before disappearing. 

"I don't actually want to hurt you either. At first... I hated your stupid saccharine schtick, but... The way you hit me right now, it... Reminded me of someone I used to train with..." Her eyes were cast downward, tull of soem sort of nostalgia. "Now I know you aren't just some whimpy loser." She paused. "You're a whimpy loser with a big heart!" She looked up, smiling widely. "Just like him...

"Listen, human... It seems you and Asgore are fated to fight... But knowing him... He probably doesn't want to. Talk to him. I'm sure you can persuade him to let you go home. Eventually, some mean human will fall down here. And I'll take THEIR soul instead. That makes sense, right? Fuhuhuhu!" Isaac smiled. 

"Oh! And if you do hurt Asgore..." His smile fell. "I'll take the human souls... Cross the barrier... And beat the hell out of you!" She smiled widely, and Isaac couldn't help but tremble. "That's what friends are for, right? Fuhuhuhu! Now let's get the hell out of this flaming house!" Isaac nodded and the two left the burning house in an instant.

"Well, that was fun! We'll have to hang out sometime again! But... Somewhere else. In the meantime, I guess I'll hang with Papyrus. So if you need me, drop by Snowdin, okay?!" He nodded, about to leave.

"Oh! And if you ever need help... Just give Papyrus a ring, okay? Since we're in the same spot, I'll be able to talk too! Well, see ya later punk..." Isaac nodded again, leaving that area and walking back to Alphys' lab in Hotland, alone with his thoughts.

°;3 @:$ ;6 %483:$# @**7$3:5@))6 ;@$3 @ 03$90-8)3 #-80. 2-990#¿°

Frisk had finally made it to the boss room. 

It had taken a while, and maybe a few hearts, but they found some replacements quickly. From their journey to the room tough, they had discovered that Chara was right.

This place was worse than The Cathedral. In almost every room was a boss or two, waiting for them. It was terrible. Though they had discovered another interesting thing.

All the chests that spawned had items in them, regardless of what type.

Which meant that they had found quite the number of items along they way.

Five, to be exact.

Rotten baby, Super Bandage, Rosary, Continuum, and The Bible. The only item not with them now was The Bible.

They took a deep breath, hoping for the best.

_FRISK VS. ???_

In the center of the room was a blue child, reminding them of the Isaac fight. He fired tears similar to that of the Isaac fight, but spawned flies occasionally.

They managed to get him to his second stage quickly.

He hoped up quickly, his eyes opening to reveal black X's, sunken into his face, his blue body seeming to be just barely holding together. Frisk swore they saw a maggot fall out of his eye once.

They were easy to knock to the last stage.

But once there, realization hit Frisk.

They were **killing** a child.

They had **killed** a child.

They had _slaughtered_ so many children.

_'So much for being a pacifist.'_

They keeled over, tears slamming into them. The pain hurt, but they didn't care. They had killed so many children and monsters this way.

"D***IT FRISK THEY AREN'T A CHILD!"

Black clouded their vision. Was this what it was like to die?

"FRISK SNAP OUT OF IT!"

They faintly heard words echo, but they couldn't make them out.

"THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE A SOUL!"

They were ready for death.

They faintly heard a huff.

They faintly heard a screech.

...

Ouch.

Someone had slapped them.

They hopped up, Chara recoiling instantly, before pointing to the blue child.

Frisk, in a fit of rage, managed to widdle his health down without taking damage.

The blue child soon flew up into the ceiling, disappearing without a trace.

A chest fell from the same ceiling, seemingly out of nowhere.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac realizes why Hotland is called Hotland and Frisk gets confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH IM NOT DEAD
> 
> MIRACLES DO HAPPEN!
> 
> More at end

Isaac arrived back at Hotland, walking through the lab. Alphys seemed to have disappeared, the place pretty much empty. He sighed and walked through to the other side, back to the sweltering outdoors.

Not so much as two steps later, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out, confused.

_ALPHYS updated status.  
* just realized i didn't watch undyne fight the human v.v _

_'Guess Alphys wasn't lying about signing you up huh?'_

Few more steps later and his phone buzzed again. He sighed and took a glance at it.

_ALPHYS updated status.  
* well i know she's unbeatable i'll ask her abt it later ^.^ _

He was almost out of the room when his phone buzzed again.

_ALPHYS updated status.  
* for now i gotta call up the human and guide them =^.^= _

_'Can we disable it now.'_

_'Noooo!'_

He ran out of the room as fast as he could to avoid the phone from ringing again.

In the next was two conveyer belts big enough for him to get on, one going north, one going south, right to where he was. He hopped on the one going north, waiting for the machine to take him to his destination. However, just as he was about to step off onto the pipe flooring, a monster attacked.

*Vulkin strolls in.

ISAAC |=| 5/5 LV 1

* Fight.  <3 Act. * Item. * Mercy.

ACT

<3 Vulkin.

VULKIN

<3 Check. * Criticize. * Encourage. * Hug.

* VULKIN 8 ATK -10 DEF  
* Mistakenly believes its lava can heal people.

"Speed will help dodge!!"

Isaac jumped into action as the volcano creature created a cloud, the cloud shooting out small thunderbolts. He dodged the attack quickly, it being much more simple than the intracite pattern of tears his angelic counterpart produced in the Cathedral.

*Smells like a lava lamp.

ISAAC |=| 5/5 LV 1

* Fight. <3 Act. * Item. * Mercy.

ACT

<3 Vulkin.

VULKIN

*Check. * Criticize. <3 Encourage. * Hug.

* You tell Vulkin it's doing a great job.  
* Its attacks become more extreme...

"Ahh! Ahh! Does my best!"

The right and left side of the box became flooded with moving lava, small embers flying out of them much faster than the thunderbolts did. He, however, still dodged them ease.

*Vulkin parades around you proudly.

ISAAC |=| 5/5 LV 1

* Fight. * Act. * Item. <3 Mercy.

<3 Spare. * Flee.

* YOU WON!  
* You earned 0 XP and 40 gold.

He sighed, walking away from his first battle in Hotland and into the next room.

The next room had two paths, both with conveyor belts, one going north, one going south. He hopped on the one going north. It took him along a long, twisting path which began to make him nauseous. He embraced the solid land with relief.

_'Ooh boy, this area's going to be fun...'_

He walked over to a bridge made of pipes, four pillars around it, each one shooting out blue flames occasionally. He sighed, fanning himself. Whoever named this place was right on the nose. It was hot enough here to make him get a sunburn.

He walked on however, hoping to get out of the heat as quickly as possible.

°%49; :92 9: © 59;;9492¡°

Frisk popped the top of the chest up, looking inside, investigating.

It was empty.

Confused, they climbed inside, Chara watching. They felt around the bottom of the dark chest, finding nothing. They sighed and sat inside, shivering. It was surprisingly cold.

As soon as they attempted to get out, the lid slammed shut and Chara jumped in surprise. They flew through the walls and joined Frisk in the chest.

"Geez... It's colder than my coffin in here." Chara huffed, crossing their arms.

They looked around in the dark, freezing chest. Surprisingly, they found a stack of pictures in a corner.

"That's odd." Frisk nodded, agreeing with Chara.

They hesitantly picked up the pictures, scrolling through them.

The photos depicted a happy family slowly falling into sorrow after the father leaves with the daughter, leaving the son with the mother.

After they flipped through the photos, they tossed them aside. Wait, they didn't want to do that. They tried to reach for the photos, but their arms weren't working. Or were they listening to another's command?

They looked over at Chara without moving their head. 

Sure enough, they were struggling too, their face completely pale. They looked like they wanted to scream, but their jaw wouldn't move.

**YOU UNLOCKED FRISK!**

**(And Chara too!)**

They groaned as they awoke with a painful headache.

Their vision was filled with brown. As it cleared, it was revealed that it was brown wood planks nailed to the ceiling.

"No... No way..." They heard Chara whisper.

They sat up, looking around. Wait... This looked familiar. Too familiar. But where did they know it from...?

No.

No way.

"We seriously can't be..."

It was the cellar.

It was floor one.

They had restarted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya miss me?
> 
> Admit it, you missed me.
> 
> Alright, since my life is in a semi-stable place and I almost have a schedule, I'm going to try to start updating again.
> 
> Fun fact- Frisk's part has been done for months, I just didn't want to do Isaac's part.
> 
> Anyway, onto why I haven't been updating.  
> If you don't care, skiiiiip.
> 
> I'll just put it plain and simple  
> I thought everything was alright but it wasn't and life exploded in my face and suddenly habits and thoughts I thought I got rid of came back and things started happening but now it's all just a blur and I want it to be gone.
> 
> Like, have you even wished that things could go back to how they used to be?
> 
> That's how I feel now.
> 
> Because now someone I used to be close to a few years ago but grew apart from is now my best friend  
> My best friend from last year now makes my blood boil and the sound of her voice but she doesn't know that  
> My other best friend from a few hears ago is pretty much blissfully ignorant to how much I hate his girlfriend and just
> 
> I think I'm starting to hate my unstable emotions.
> 
> 8# 5-343 @ 2@6 59 &35 48$ 9% %33)8:&#¿
> 
> OKAY RANTING/SPEWING MY GUTS OVER
> 
> I have pretty much a good idea as to how this will end, but it's the path to get there that has me groaning. You see, I'm impatient, but I know if I write the ending now I'll forget about this whole thing, so I'm just going to hold it off until it's that time.
> 
> I admire those who can write a few chapters ahead and release them on time.
> 
> I either post them the minute they're done or forget.
> 
> Gah, there I am ranting again.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all are having lovely lives and I really hope none of you are have problems. :D


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac finds a pan, someone leaves a message, we see someone get a phone message, and Frisk and Chara start to understand each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH
> 
> MORE MIRACLES
> 
> I UPDATED IN LESS THAN A MONTH
> 
> Even if it was at midnight (here, at least)

Stepping a few feet, his phone buzzed again.

_ALPHYS updated status  
* I HATE USING THE PHONE I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS LMAO ^.^ _

Isaac groaned, wiping his sweat drenched brow as he looked ahead. Were those steam vents?

_'YES. THEY SHOULD CARRY YOU OVER THE GAPS IN THE ROCKS.'_

Gaps?

He gulped, edging closer to the vent, but not stepping on it. He could see the gap, and the lava of lead to.

Oh god.

If the steam vent didn't carry him across, he'd fall straight into the lava. That certainly didn't help him. This heat was already driving him crazy. He didn't need something like this to be on his mind.

He looked at the vent, seeing the glowing red arrow pointing east. He took a deep breath, and stepped onto it.

There was a moment of fear, but it was replaced by a feeling of exhilaration. He felt weightless, but only for a brief moment. His eyes were slammed shut, but he could feel the vent twirling him in the air before he finally sunk due to gravity.

He hit the next rock butt first, causing him to let out a moan in pain. He rubbed the muscle after he stood up, feeling a few bruises, but nothing major. Smiling, he took another step and entered a fight. 

*Tsunderplane gets in the way!  
*Not on purpose or anything...

ISAAC |=| 5/5 LV 1

* Fight.  <3 Act. * Item. * Mercy.

ACT

<3 Tsunderplane.

TSUNDERPLANE

<3 Check. * Flirt. * Approach.

* TSUNDERPLANE 8 ATK 6 DEF  
* Seems mean, but does it secretly like you?

"No way! Why would I like YOU?!"

He rolled his eyes, focusing on not taking any damage. The attack was tricky, it was hard to tell when a steam pillar would shoot up, but he still managed to not take any damage.

* Tsunderplane "accidently" bumps you with it's wing.

ISAAC |=| 5/5 LV 1

* Fight. <3 Act. * Item. * Mercy.

ACT

<3 Tsunderplane.

TSUNDERPLANE

* Check. * Flirt. <3 Approach.

* You get close to Tsunderplane  
* But not too close.

"Eeeeh? H-Human...?"

The next attack was easy, he just had to get close, but not too close. Planes zoomed by and he tapped their green edge, Tsunderplane's blush getting more and more noticeable as he did so. After 3 or 4 times, a small chime played and he was able to spare it.

* Tsunderplane shakes it's nose dismissively at you.

ISAAC |=| 5/5 LV 1

* Fight. <3 Act. * Item. <3 Mercy.

MERCY

<3 Spare. * Flee.

* YOU WON!  
* You earned 0 XP and 60 gold.

He sighed, looking around as he got out of the battle. There was a steam vent going up and one that went back to where he came from. He went up.

There, he had the choice of left or right. He went right first.

He landed on a platform that was long and squiggly. There was another vent going left, back to where he had been before the choice between left and right, and a path leading to another room. He curiously walked to the other room.

There, he saw a vent that switched between right and left. On the left he saw a frying pan laying on the ground, abandoned. On the right was nothing but a conveyor belt that lead him back to the vent. He carefully timed it and got to the frying pan.

* (There's a frying pan lying on the ground.)

* (Pick it up?)

<3 Yes. * No.

* (You got the Burnt Pan.)

He then went into his inventory and checked the item. 

* "Burnt Pan" - Weapon. 10 AT.  
* Damage is rather consistent.  
* Consumable items heal 4 more HP.

Even if he never attacked, that last part was good enough for him, since that was practically all he really need healed.

After equipping the new weapon, he stepped on the conveyor belt and went back to the other room, letting the vents carry him back to the small island with the choice of left or right. Before he could get to the left vent, his phone buzzed.

_ALPHYS updated status_  
* omg ive had my claw over the last digit for 5 minutes  
* omg im just going to do it  
* im just going to call!!!!

He sighed and hoped onto the vent, smiling as he spun around before landing. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad here.

_'I certainly hope not.'_

_'There better be a lot of water here! I don't want you getting heat stroke.'_

_'He's survived the basement, I think he'll be okay.'_

He sighed and went onwards, receiving a call a few steps later. He answered it quickly, but as soon as he did, the person hung up.

_'Must 'ave been Alphes or something like that...'_

_'SHE ALWAYS WAS QUITE SHY'_

He shook his head and continued onwards.

°:92 %94 #9;39:3 23 -@"3:℅5 #33: 8: @ )9:& 58;3, 3--¿° 

He set the notebook to the side, rubbing his now information wracked skull.

He turned to his computer, watching the screen saver for a moment to regain himself.

Where should he start...?

First off, he should tell the kid, but when? Now? Where was he now? The cooking lesson had to be done by now, so he must be Hotland. But was he on a part of a puzzle? It would be best to tell him later, but how much later? End of Hotland? MTT resort? Maybe the resort was the best option. It was either now, Resort, or Judgement Hall, and he felt that if he told the kid in the hall, it would be too late.

Secondly, he knew he needed to build _something_ to help the kid, but what? And how? And with what? Should he get Alphys involved or not? Certainly she could help if he explained it to her, but how fast could she build? After the section in Hotland, it wouldn't be long before the kid would fight the King. In that time period, one of two things could happen. She could be rebuilding Mettaton or she could be in the True Lab. Either meant she was working and couldn't be bothered.

Maybe if he contracted her now and get something set up just after Mettaton usually breaks down, she could help. But she might cancel once she has to work on Mettaton. Maybe not though. Only one way to find out.

He took out his phone and called her. However, all he got was voicemail. Perhaps she was nervous. Or maybe she was trying to help him with one of the puzzles.

He left a voicemail, resting his head on the desk, his eyes drooping.

Before he got to work, it was nap time.

°%94 9:*3, 85 #33;# #@:# 8# 7:#743 @'975 5-3 %75743...°

You have 

One 

New Message

If you wish to hear this message press one.

If you wish to dele

Playing message...

"hay al. been a while, huh? well, imma need you to call me back as soon as possible. I need help with something. 

"and it involves the kid."

If you wish to rehear the message, press one.

If you wish to delete this message press two.

If you wish to archive this message press three.

If you wish to exit press ni-

°%48#(6 %499 @:$ *-@4@ @43 &3558:& @)9:& $92: -343¿¡¿¡°

Frisk sat in shock.

Did they reset?

No... They didn't die nor did it feel like a reset...

They sat there, thinking. 

"Hay. No use sitting around here." Chara said, standing near a door.

*I suppose not...

"Also, it's not a full reset. The doors are in different places, remember?"

*No, but I'm sure I don't want to either.

Chara sighed. "I suppose you wouldn't. Come on, let's find the item room."

They nodded and got up, walking to one of the doors. Though their tear damage had been reset, it had felt easier to kill them this time. Perhaps because they didn't have to fear Chara anymore, since they were on the same team now.

*Chara?

"Yes?"

*Why did you want to take control of my body before, but not now?

"Well, I suppose it's because I realized that if we want to get out of here, we'll have to work together and that would be hard to do if you're constantly afraid of me."

*I suppose that makes sense...

"Any other questions?" Chara asked as Frisk walked into the next room.

*Just one for the moment...

Silence over took the two as Frisk finished off the last few flies in the room.

*Chara, why do you love death and destruction...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how fun it was to write.
> 
> Anyway, I guess life is good, nothing new happening here, er, nothing major.
> 
> Wow I really have nothing to say down here for the first time, I do believe.
> 
> Well, I hope everyone has a wonderful day.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac solves puzzles and Frisk and Chara make a small deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while huh? Well, blame the fact that I was without internet for a while.  
> Details at the bottom.

The rocky ground was replaced by pipes in the next room. Luckily for Isaac, the pipes were layered so much that he could not see the lava beneath them. To the right of him was an object that was blocking the was via an orange beam. He stepped towards it to interact with it, but before he could get anywhere close to it, he got a phone call. He answered quickly.

"Uhh! H-Hi... S-So the blue lasers... Uhh! I mean, Alphys here! Hi!" He could practically feel her awkwardness oozing out of the cell phone. "The blue lasers won't hurt you if you don't move! O-Orange ones, um... Y-You have to be moving, and they um... Um, th-they won't um..." She stuttered over her words a few more times before finally getting out, "Move through those ones!" After that, there was a long pause.

"Alphys...? Are you still there...?"

"Y-Yeah! Bye!" Suddenly, the call ended. Isaac sighed, putting his phone away. A few steps later his phone vibrated.

_ALPHYS updated status._  
* OMG I DID IT!!!  
* claws haven't shook like that since undyne called me to ask about the weather... v.v

_'What weather...?_

Shaking his head, he walked forward, stopping before he could walk through the laser.

_'Do we do it?'_

_'I dunno, can we trust her?'_

_'There's nowhere else we can go but through, so we have to.'_

He took a deep breath, walking through, unharmed. Smiling, he walked through the second one, which was orange too. He could see a blue one behind it, moving.

_ALPHYS updated status.  
* WAIT THERE'S NO WEATHER DOWN HERE WHY DID SHE CALL ME._

_'She's only just now figuring that out...?'_

He walked forward until the laser was about to wash over him, which was when he stilled. He smiled, walking on through the next orange one and blue one, stopping before another orange one, looking ahead.

Ahead was two blue ones, moving a different rates. After them was an orange one. Beyond that, he saw a pipe with something on it, a switch perhaps? 

He quickly got through the last lasers, making his way to the switch on the pipe.

* It's a switch  
<3 Press it. * Don't.

* (The lasers were deactivated)

With a click, all of the lasers were turned off. He smiled and walked on.

In the next room, his phone buzzed again

_ALPHYS updated status.  
* Oh My God i Forgot to Tell HIm Where To Go. _

He took a few more steps, groaning as his phone buzzed again. 

_ALPHYS posted a picture.  
* CUte PIC OF ME RIGHT NOW ^.^_

_Under it was a picture of a garbage can with several filters over it, making everything tinted with pink._

__'seriously.'__

He ran on ahead hoping that he could actually do something before Alphys updated again. Just before he could step on a steam vent that alternated directions, he got a call. Holding back both a sob and groan of frustration, he answered. 

"A-A-Alphys here!!! Th... The northern door will stay locked until you... S-Solve the puzzles on the right and left! I... I think you sh-should g-g-go to the right first!" 

He smiled, thankful it was a short call and for the information. Before he could thank her though, she hung up. He slid his phone away, waiting for the arrow to point right before hoping on it. 

Waiting on the platform were two monsters, one looked like a green cow, the other looked like a black flame. Both were sitting on the edge, opposite of a door on his left, which was open. He talked to the cow monster first. 

"The way to work is blocked, so I had time to catch Mettaton's show on my phone... The special effects were amazing today! That human almost looked REAL!" 

He smiled, going over to talk to the black flame. 

"Mettaton? Yeah, he's the most popular star in the underground! His fan club probably has at least two... no, THREE dozen members!" 

Turning from the monsters, he walked to the open door, but before he could step in, his phone buzzed. 

__'Don't check aaannnnyyy mooooreee...'__

He decided not to look at it. 

Inside was a puzzle, with instructions taped to the control panel that seemed to control something. He tapped a button and the puzzle flickered to life. He stepped away, going to talk to a cat head monster who was sitting on the floor. 

"The door leading through the area is closed? So I tried the puzzle? But I kept running out of ammo and restarting? And my two co-workers won't help? It's like they don't want to go to work?" 

He turned his attention back to the puzzle, once again approaching it. The controls were easy and so was the puzzle. He easily got it in the first 30 second. 

A 'Congratulations!' appeared over the box as the puzzle deactivated. He walked over and talked to the cat head again. 

"Wow? You solved it? I'm impressed? You must be a total nerd?" 

He shook his head and walked out, noticing the glowing blue heart over the entrance of the puzzle. It was kinda pretty. He walked back over to the center area and hopped on the steam vent to get back to the middle of the area, then waited for that vent to point left before hopping on it. 

When he stepped in the room, he got a call. 

__'Anyone in for just breaking the phone?'__

"Alphys! Here! Th-That blue laser seems to be totally impassable!" He looked up, indeed noticing a blue laser. "B-But! As the Royal Scientist, I h-have some tricks up my sleeves! I'll h-hack into th-that laser and take it out!" 

As soon as she hung up, the laser shut off. 

On the other side was another door that, presumably, lead to another puzzle. There were also two monsters, a purple one in a school girl outfit with one foot on a skateboard, and the other a green flame monster in a school girl outfit who was staring out into the lava. He talked to the green flame first. 

"Finally! Someone turned that laser off! Now that we're free we can... Well, uh, I guess we'll just keep standing here." 

__'Can't blame her. School is boring anyway.'__  
_'I think she means that the puzzles still need to be done before the door opens...'_  
_'Nah.'_

He then talked to the purple monster. 

"We were hanging out when suddenly, a bunch of puzzles reactivated out of nowhere. This is a huge problem... It rules! They GOTTA cancel school over this!" 

He rolled his eyes and went to go do the puzzle. 

He still solved it, but not as quickly. He had to restart a few times before finally getting it. The congratulations flashed above and it deactivated. He stepped out and saw the heart shape above glowing just like the other one. 

__'The door should be open now. Let's go.'__

°9999-, 2-9 5483# 59 (8)) 9:3 '8))89: 58;3#¿ ™%)9236 5-3 %)9234¡¡¡™° 

Hotland was hot. 

No duh. 

He had been here a hundred times yet he still hated it. Every moment he spent there he felt like he would catch fire. 

Even after a million resets and going through Hotland million times, he would hope that he'd be use to the horrible heat, but nope. Sighing, he continued his travel, never letting the child leave his sight. 

He needed to know more. 

He had to know more. 

°-@, 697  &95 '@;'99\\)3$¡¡¡° 

Chara got still, their form trembling if only for just a moment. 

"I don't want to tell you." 

*Please? 

"No." 

*Come on Chara... 

"No." 

*I'll tell you why I went down the hole of you tell me. 

Chara jumped. 

"I... I'll think about it." 

*I'll give you until the boss fight, okay? 

"Sounds fair." 

The two nodded, Frisk heading out the room to find the treasure room while Chara followed, deep in thought. 

Frisk found the room not too long after, entering the gold rimmed room. On the stool inside was a bottle of pills. They grabbed it, surprised it didn't disappear, until they realized it was like the box of spiders from last time. 

_Mom's Bottle of Pills_

_Reusable Pill Generator_

____

Frisk popped open the bottle, finding a red and white pill inside. They hesitantly swallowed it.

**Puberty**

They sighed as their hair went frizzy, strands sticking out every which way. From behind them, they heard Chara laugh.

The left the room in hurry, resuming their quest for the boss room.

That, too, was easy to find. Inside was a boss by the name of The Haunt, which was a large ghost surrounded by three smaller ghosts. One of the smaller ghosts came first, but Frisk was able to deal with them. Then came two ghosts. They were trickier, but they still managed not to lose any health.

Then came the big ghost.

He peeled back his face, revealing a skull underneath, as he rushed to the wall. There, he went from side to side, occasionally firing tears or a red brimstone laser.

Though Frisk lost a heart, they were victorious. Their prize- a small doll, which dropped two spirit hearts and black heart.

_Mr. Dolly_

_Range + Tears Up_

They turned to Chara.

*Have you decided?

"Yes."

*Well?

"You might want to sit down. This will be a long story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after school ended, I was down with my aunt for two weeks. And she is in DEEP country. Like, I was lucky to have one bar LTE. Most of the time I got no signal. And she has no WiFi, so I couldn't get to the walkthrough that I use as reference for Isaac's Undertale experience.
> 
> And after I came back I just took a week 'vacation' to get better at Project Diva.
> 
> But anyways...
> 
> Do any of you play Love Live.
> 
> Because if you do, I will add you. But only on English. I don't have the Japanese version.
> 
> Just tell me your friend code in the comments. Mine is 268135105.
> 
> My name is Paily. The one you should see beside my name will be either my Rare idolized pure flower crown Hanayo or my Ultra Rare pure Maki.
> 
> EDIT: 
> 
> Okay so like, when I first posted this? For some reason, everything was italicized? And I had to go back and fix it? By deleting all the italic coding from each paragraph? Then I saw that my HTML coding for the items frisk got also got messed up? And so I had to fix that too? And I had to work on those things for a good 10 minutes? Instead of the next chapter? So I don't have anything for the next chapter yet because my HTML got messed up? Or maybe it wasn't right in the first place?
> 
> The lesson is? To always check your HTML before posting?


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isaac gets mildly disturbed, Chara shares their back story, and I finally revitalize a plot most people probably forgot about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? An UPDATE?! SOMEBODY GET THE DRINKS!
> 
> This is a rather short chapter, I think at least, but it does what I wanted it to do so it's a good chapter.

Isaac stepped through the big door, only to get annoyed as his phone buzzed as soon as he stepped through.

_'SMASH THE PHONE! SMASH THE PHONE!'_

He kept walking, ignoring the chanting in his head. But of course as soon as he got to the corner, it rang. Begrudgingly, he answered.

"Uhh, I think... Um..." Alphys paused for a moment and Isaac could hear deep breaths on the other side of the phone. "Hay! About the puzzles on the left and right! They're a bit difficult to explain but..."

"Um... I s-solved them already..." Isaac said as soon as she paused.

"Y-You did?" There was the sound of paper shuffling and the clicking of a keyboard. "Oh... You did... Uh w-well... Awesome!" Her voice was wavering, the awkwardness practically oozing out the phone. Isaac swore he felt some on his face as he hung up.

Sighing, he walked over and jumped onto a small vent, which bounced him to another vent, which bounced his to another. He landed on a blue floor with round, yellow tiles.

_'Odd... Change of pace...?'_  
_'It kinda looks like a kitchen, right?'_  
_'Like a magazine kitchen yeah.'_

He walked onwards, the lights suddenly dimming until it was pitch black. It reminded him too much of the ending. Every ending. It reminded him of the darkness of the chest that he would crawl into and cry. And cry. And cry. Until the world reset and he had to live through hell again. Again. And again. And agai

For once in a long while, he was relieved when his phone rang, bringing him back to reality. He answered quickly, unable to still his near rapid breaths until he did so.

"H-Hay it's..." She paused as she heard his heavy breathing, but resumed once his breaths were no longer audible. "It's k-kinda dark in there, isn't it?" She sounded shaken, most likely due to hearing his panic.

"Y-Yeah... Very..."

"Here I'll... I'll hack into the l-lighting system and turn them up, okay?"

"Y-Yes... Thank you..."

The lights came on and he winced, covering his eyes. 

_'Whaddaya know. I was right.'_

He looked around, seeing kitchen counters, a sink, an oven, a fridge, and several ingredients. What caught his eye was the window showing the sky, through he knew he was underground. Was this a stage? There were steel bars around it, so it did make sense.

_'Why would there be a stage in the middle of Hotland?'_

"Oh no." Alphys whispered through the line.

A rectangular robot appeared behind the counter, slowly rising from the floor using a moving platform.

"OH YES!"

_'Guess that answers that.'_  
_'F***'_

°5-@5 ;9;3:5 2-3: @ (8))34 49'95 @003@4# %49; :92-343°

Well, Alphys couldn't get the samples he needed. At least, not yet. She said it needed to be subtle. And subtle wasn't exactly what massive equipment was for. She did, however, get some readings of his soul.

She got them during his first fight with Mettaton, while Isaac was distracted with the quiz. They came with some... Interesting results.

The kid had low HP, but he could have guess that himself. What surprised him was that his attack and defense stats varied through the fight. Granted, not by much. Some could have simply been an error, but not all of them.

The kid started with 3 attack and 10 defense, then it dropped to 2.8 attack and 10 defense. But, it quickly rose back to the start, so that could have been an error. But after that, the attack rose and dropped every few checks or so by about .3 above and bellow, defense varying about .4 above his 'average'.

He knew it couldn't e deterination causing the variations, at least, not the driving force. He had been monitoring the determination being sapped through the small hole between dimensions and it was so small now that he doubted it was there at all.

No, it must be something about the nature of Isaac's soul that made it fluctuate. He had never seen something like this and various ideas were sprawled across his notebook pages. He was excited, but scared.

As a scientist, it made his mind race. Could it be a new soul type? A new magic not yet known? Or could it be a factor of the kid's dimensional travel? Did the place where he came from have rules where attack and defense fluctuated depending on the environment? Perhaps it was something entirely... The possibilities were almost endless and his mind was riddled with questions and possible answers, each with points and drawbacks and...

As a brother though, it worried him. What kind of power did the kid have? Was this just the tip of the iceburg or was this the entire ice cube? What could this mean to the safety of the underground if someone like Chara got ahold of Isaac's soul? Most importantly... Could be protect his brother against a threat that could change in the middle of battle?

He needed to know more now. There was no stopping his curiosity or his anxiety.

°*9:&4@$7)@589:#, 697 0)@63$ 6974#3)%°

_From my earliest memories, I was alone. I remember that it was dark and cold. I think it was an abandoned house. I remember when it rained water would drip through the ceiling. I remember... Barely surviving. The winter was harsh and food was always scarce. I wasn't a healthy child._

_Then, people showed up._

_They walked in. I didn't know who they were and I was scared. I couldn't understand them, I never learned English because there was no one to teach it to me. Those people... They were my first caretakers. They were a band of thieves, and they were hoping to just spend a night in the house but instead ended up staying a week there, teaching me and giving me food. I don't know why they did it. Maybe they needed more members, maybe they were softies at heart._

_Either way, they were the closest thing I had to parents. I don't know if I loved them, it was more of... Respect._

_When they left, they decided to take me with them. I couldn't walk very well, so someone carried me on their shoulders everywhere. I was always smiling, chipper and happy. I don't know why. I think it was because everyone else was._

_When we came across, I was fascinated. How could so many people live here? Where were they all going? Why did they all look so busy? Whenever I could, I tried to sneak away from the group to explore the city. Whenever someone caught sight of me, they would ask where my parents were. I always ran off. Soon enough, someone told the patrol, and the group left the city, me on their shoulders. At the time, I'd didn't understand why, but I was kinda happy to be leaving. There were too many people there for me._

_About two days after we left the city, I noticed that they would spend less and less time with me at night. And when they came to play with me, they were tired. I didn't know it, but when they weren't with me, they were robbing farmers of food so they could feed me, and themselves._

_A few weeks later, we were captured._

_These people that I had grown to know and... Respect, were taken from me so suddenly and I didn't understand why. They wouldn't explain to me, and I was so scared. I was only 6, and I was put into what could be classified as a jail cell._

_Each day, I watched as two people would drag my caretakers by my cell and wouldn't return with them. I grew frantic, demanding to see them. Each time I was denied. Each time I cried._

_They never let me out, but I didn't care. I felt so small. So tiny and insignificant. So suddenly, the closest thing I had to a family was taken away from me. I couldn't trust anyone. Not with the fear that these monsters would take them away too._

_I was stuck in that cell for... I don't know honestly. It felt like years, but it could have been just a few days. They were afraid I think. Afraid I was a thief like them. But they were also too afraid to kill a child. So I was stuck, trying to escape. I attempted a few times, but I was always caught. Either by the guards or by the towns folk. Most would call me a monster child. I hardly knew what that meant._

_One night, while trying to plot a new escape, I heard a rumor about the mountain nearby. I heard that it was where the ancient magicians had sealed away the monsters from old times. I also heard someone telling the person to stop spreading lies._

_I was intrigued. People called me a monster, and the monsters were trapped in the mountains. Maybe they would be better than these people. These people who hated me so clearly. These people who killed my... My... My caretakers._

_I ran away again that night. And again I was caught. But not until I was on top of the mountain. They were all around me, glaring at me with such harsh eyes. I looked back, spotting a place to run through. I did so, running through the small hole in their defenses. They yelled and tried to catch me._

_I kept running and running, not even looking where I was going. Suddenly, the wind was rushing against me face and a feeling of weightlessness grasped me. I heard the guards behind me skid to a stop._

_I looked up and saw the moon, full and beautiful for the last time._

°2@# 5-@5 *)8*-3¿ 8 -903 :95...°

*I... I'm sorry...

"It doesn't matter anymore. That was centuries ago." Chara wiped their eyes using their sleeve, trying to not let it show in their voice that they were crying.

Frisk sat in the room, waiting for Chara to finish wiping away their tears.

"I... I think it's your turn to share."

*I suppose it is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is back in session, which is good and bad. 
> 
> Goods:  
> ° I now have a schedule now and I don't have trouble sticking to it like I do in summer.  
> ° I usual!y write during the week because I'm a wierdo and with a schedule, I can actually find time to do so  
> ° I just write more when school is in for some reason.
> 
> Bad:  
> ° It's school.  
> ° Homework.
> 
> Granted, so far everything has been pretty good, so I'm hoping I can start updating more regularly! Just... Don't quote me on that.

**Author's Note:**

> Indigo soul: Forgivness.  
> Ability as a soul: If HP gets down to exactly 1, souls of the saved will help you through the battle.  
> Ability as an attack: Yet to be seen.
> 
> (Someone asked for this, so here's all the SOUL colors for Isaac's personalities. Side note, '34494' translates to Error in this kinda secret language I use here for the interludes. It's not really a code, nor a language, but I'd like to see someone try to figure out what I'm saying in those intureludes :3 Yes, that is a challenge)
> 
> Indigo - Isaac - Forgiveness
> 
> Golden - Magdalene - Careful  
> Lime green - Cain - Luck  
> Red - Judas - Corrupted Determination  
> Dark red - Eve - Corrupted Determination  
> Orange one - Samson - Bravery  
> Dull blue one - Blue Baby - Resilience
> 
> Dark grey - Azazel - Redemption  
> Orange one (in guaze) - Lazarus - Found bravery  
> Bright, white one - Eden - Blessed  
> Invisible one - The Lost - 34494  
> Dull red one (that had a grey one orbiting around it)- Lilith and her Incubus - Motherly  
> Rusted penny - The Keeper - 34494


End file.
